The Space Between
by Vana1970
Summary: When Ronon & Orla's world is delivered a blow by the IOA can Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Woolsey help the lovers world recover?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor any of its characters, this is for fun not profit.**

**Rating - T**

**Pairing - Ronon Dex/Orla Grant**

**Tag : When Ronon & Orla's world is delivered a blow by the IOA can Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Woolsey help the lover's world recover? **

**A****/N - A huge thank you to bailey1ak for your wonderful constant friendship and beta work. ****Thank you to Imbx for your help and patience.**

**This started as a piece of fluff and took off in many directions, I've come to the conclusion a short story is not something I'm able to write ! so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I've indicated t****his is a Ronon & Sheppard story as despite Sheppard being present from the start he becomes heavily involved ****about a third of the story in. **

* * *

Ronon palmed open the door to his and Orla's quarters his breathing returning to normal after his usual early morning run with Sheppard. As he stepped into the quarters closing the door after him he spotted Orla putting the finishing touches to the braid she'd woven her hair into.

Orla looked up smiling at Ronon's image, "Hey you, good run?" Orla asked drinking in the sight of her lover sweaty and slightly flushed from his run.

"Yeah 's good," Ronon mumbled as he ambled over to Orla, lacing his arms about her waist pulling her to him as his mouth descended onto her neck and started to trail gentle kisses down to the base of her throat.

Orla groaned with pleasure, did he have to make going to work so difficult, Orla thought. "Ronon, you're sweaty, go and have a shower," Orla tried to sound annoyed at Ronon's embrace.

"Come with me, let you wash my back," Ronon gruffly offered as he nuzzled into Orla's hair. He loved its softness and the smell of her shampoo, exotic fruits he'd only come to know once on Atlantis.

"No, I can't be late again this morning, now go shower and let's get some food," Orla turned in Ronon's arms pushing him toward the bathroom as he started to kiss her lips pleadingly. "Oh no you don't… go," Orla burst into laughter at the sight of Ronon pouting.

"Maybe I should find another woman who'll be happy to wash my back," Ronon pouted as he started pull at his shirt, stomping his way toward the shower.

"Okay love, but if you're gonna look for another woman it's only fair I get to check out some of those new Marines," Orla called out nonchalantly having a pretty good idea of the Satedan's response.

Orla heard the loud growl even before Ronon reappeared in their bedroom.

He strode over to her, bent down placing one arm behind her knees, the other about her waist and picked her up staring intently at her face Ronon rumbled, "I don't think so… you're my woman and I love you. Besides, kinda used to you now," Ronon guffawed as he tried to dodge the mock blows Orla was sending his way.

"Put me down and go get showered," Orla tried to sternly admonish Ronon who just walked into the bathroom ignoring everything Orla said and dumped her in the shower. He turned the faucet on watching the look of shock on Orla's face as her uniform became sodden.

"Want some company?" Ronon simply replied with a raised eyebrow followed by a toothy grin.

* * *

Ronon and Orla finally entered the mess hall. If they were quick they'd get ten minutes to eat something. They chose their breakfasts and walked over to the table occupied by some of their friends.

"Hey, wondering where you two got to," Sheppard commented draining his coffee and placing it on the tray.

"Orla had a little trouble with the shower," Ronon grinned at Orla who was shaking her head.

"Didn't have time to dry your hair?" Sheppard smirked earning a sharp kick to his shins from Teyla. "Ow," Sheppard cried out staring at a smiling Athosian.

"Didn't have time to dry it and eat, no Colonel," Orla simply put trying not to blush at the Colonel's implication.

"Make sure you dry it before you get in the lab Orla, don't want dripping water in the systems," McKay answered looking at Orla.

"So, new Marines this morning?" Sheppard quizzed Ronon his shin still smarting from the sudden impact with Teyla's small foot. Sheppard suddenly felt glad she'd never taken to wearing Atlantis boots.

"Yeah, first meeting with them since the Daedalus dropped them here on its last run," Ronon grinned as he tore into his toast.

"Ronon try not to send them all to Dr. Beckett," Teyla smiled at the giant of a man at her side.

"Depends," Ronon replied attacking his other piece of toast.

"On what? Or shouldn't I ask?" McKay inquired as he gave the last of his breakfast equal vigor.

"On how stupid and cocky they are," Ronon added reaching for his tea.

"They get briefed and some training at the SGC about the Pegasus galaxy, but in their journey over here and in the excitement of initially being on Atlantis they seem to think they know everything about Wraith and all the rest of the bad guys out for our blood. When they get like that Ronon plays with them, shows them what they're up against. Works all the time," Sheppard looked at the Satedan and they both broke into grins that wouldn't have been out of place on a gang of kids plotting away in their tree house.

"You're a pair of thugs," McKay exclaimed, looking at both men and shaking his head.

* * *

A few hours later in the main laboratory Orla was working on some power fluctuations within the north pier when she heard her boss shout out in frustration.

"Oh wonderful, just wonderful. Like I don't have anything else to do this afternoon." McKay barked at the tablet in his hands.

"Dr. McKay? You okay?" Orla asked gently hoping not to trigger a rant at her expense.

"What? Oh Woolsey thinks the senior staff should have another meeting this afternoon, he thinks one a week in light of everything that's happened recently isn't enough. That maybe so for someone who just pushes a pen about all day, but to some of us that actually earn our salaries it's just another inconvenience," Rodney ranted at Orla who looked decided grateful it wasn't her who'd caused the ranting.

Orla's own tablet bleeped indicating an email. She checked who it could be, Ronon would be hitting Marines, Laura was off world with Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka and Lieutenant Wilkinson. Teyla would just find her and Jennifer was on the late shift so she should be sleeping.

Orla stared at the email, biting her lip she didn't know whether to ignore the feeling of dread filling her or to just do the sensible thing and see what Mr. Woolsey wanted with her. Her finger hovered over the inbox, she chided herself for being an idiot and opened the inbox selecting Woolsey's email.

**To : Dr. Orla Grant**

**From : Mr. Richard Woolsey**

**Date : 10****th**** September  
**

**Dear Dr. Grant,  
**

**Please make an appointment to see me this morning. I have a staff meeting scheduled for this afternoon and would therefore appreciate your swift response.**

**I would for now appreciate it if you told nobody but your immediate boss, ****Dr. McKay, that your presence is required in my office.**

**I would like to discuss the recent reviews.  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**R. Woolsey.**

Orla was shocked, he wanted to see her this morning and it wouldn't wait. She swallowed the dread that had hung about to poke her in the gut as she knew it would.

"Dr. McKay? I've been asked to go and see Mr. Woolsey something about our reviews. He's asked me to go before your meeting this afternoon. I was thinking I'd better go now then I can come back and start that diagnostic while you're in the meeting," Orla muttered her mind trying to think what Woolsey wanted to discuss.

"What do you mean talk about your review, yours was good… well… by my standards," McKay was feeling nervous, he hadn't written anything derogatory about the woman, she was a good scientist, a friend and she was Ronon's girlfriend.

"I don't know Dr. McKay, here, you can read his email," Orla offered as she extended the tablet out to Rodney.

Rodney read the email handed back the tablet and said, "You'd better get going."

* * *

Orla headed toward the control room and Mr. Woolsey's office her hands suddenly feeling sweaty with nerves. This was ridiculous she was a grown woman and not outside the headmaster's office, so why did she feel she was. Orla knocked on the arch to the office waiting for the man to acknowledge her.

Richard Woolsey looked up and seeing Orla he smiled, "Dr. Grant, thank you for coming, Please come in, can you shut the door?" Woolsey watched as Orla shut the door before he stood and indicated for her to take a seat.

"This is very uncomfortable for me Dr. Grant, I hope you realize that," Woolsey waited to see her response. "I want to keep this conversation between us. I know your first instinct will be to go to Ronon; I'm asking you to not say anything even to Ronon. Not yet, please," Woolsey pleaded looking miserable.

Orla started to feel her unease turn to panic, "All due respect Mr. Woolsey, how do you expect me to keep whatever this is a secret from Ronon? Why should I? Ronon and I don't keep secrets from each other and I can guarantee you he'll know something's wrong if it's as bad as you're making me feel," Orla wrung her hands in her lap trying hard to _not_ flee and find Ronon.

"I received a message from the IOA this morning after they'd received the reviews a few days ago. It seems they've been in touch with Dr. Jacobs about the recent incidents you've been unfortunately caught up in. After they've apparently discussed members of this expedition behind my back, it seems… the IOA have decided to recall you to Earth for a "sabbatical" to asses if you should return to Atlantis." Woolsey immediately jumped to his feet coming to the side of Orla, the shock evident in her face.

Orla felt she'd been hit by… she had no clue, she was speechless. She didn't know whether to be sick or cry, in fact she felt like doing both. Orla struggled to look at Woolsey and say anything; she just slowly shook her head in denial.

"Wh...at …I don't… under… stand," Orla stuttered tears falling as she tried to comprehend what the news meant, Ronon, oh my god she may never see him again.

"How'd… you… expect me… to say… nothing?" Orla couldn't stop the flow of tears the thought of not seeing Ronon again was the only thing she could think of and to not see him again would kill her as surely as a knife to her heart.

"Dr. Grant, here," Woolsey handed a box of tissues to the crying woman, he desperately wanted to calm her but didn't know how to. He gently patted Orla's shoulder his hand not lingering for fear he'd offend.

"I'm asking you to please say nothing because I know when this gets out; the proverbial will hit the fan. Ronon will well… be Ronon. I want to try to rectify this myself. I believe in your abilities as does Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey considered his words carefully before carrying on.

"As for Ronon he's never been happier, which is good news for everyone else. I also know that you both love each other very much. You've been through a great deal and I don't want to see you split apart," Woolsey sighed, he'd hated the situation. Only now was he starting to understand how Elizabeth Weir had felt about the "suits" at Stargate Command.

"Can you give me twenty four hours to try to solve this before letting Ronon and Colonel Sheppard in on this?" Woolsey knew he sounded desperate and in a way he was. He wanted to solve this problem in the hope that everyone would realize his loyalty truly did belong to Atlantis and her family.

"I'll try… can't promise… anything," Orla tried reigning in her emotions; she couldn't walk about Atlantis like this and not expect Ronon to hear about it.

"That's all I ask Dr. Grant, I'm sorry to have had to give you such unfair news," Woolsey for once wished he had Teyla's or even Colonel Sheppard's people skills.

"Call me Orla, Mr. Woolsey, please," Orla smiled sadly at her boss getting herself together bit by bit, she was numb she just wanted to go and hide.

"I'll try… Orla but I'm not used to such informality," Woolsey smiled getting to his feet. "I know lying to Ronon is a lot to ask but I'm asking for his sake as well as my own," Woolsey fiddled with his glasses, cleaning them as he tended when stressed these days.

"I won't promise, but I'll try, please let me know when you know anything. When do the IOA want me back on Earth?" Orla had dreaded asking the question but she needed to know.

"They want you on the Daedalus heading for Earth within the week. The Daedalus is due in two days, it will have a turn around of a further two days before it heads back to Earth," Woolsey managed to stun Orla once again, as he watched her hand come up to catch the sob trying to escape.

**TBC... Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this. **

* * *

Orla walked stunned back toward the laboratory; she was on auto-pilot. As she approached its entrance she mentally shook herself. If she couldn't fool Rodney what chance would she have with Ronon? Orla walked calmly through the lab toward her work station; she needed to sort out the power fluctuations she thought.

"Orla?" Dr. McKay called out, nervously as he walked toward the scientist.

"Dr. McKay?" Orla replied, righting her voice as she heard the faint wobble as she spoke.

"Well? What did Woolsey want? What was it about my review he needed to talk to you about?" McKay demanded earnestly.

"What? Oh right the meeting," Orla had forgotten everything she'd planned to say as soon as she came face to face with Rodney. "Just… that, your review was… good… so, Mr. Woolsey wanted to know if… I wanted more… off world experience," Orla lied, nervously licking her lips hoping Rodney would accept her explanations.

"Oh, why didn't he ask me?" McKay seemed slightly peeved.

"Because you already go off world? I said… I'd think about it… get back to him," Orla gushed hoping it didn't sound too fake.

"Whatever let me know first though? Thought it was working well the rotation system with you and Radek?" McKay muttered walking back toward the coffee machine to grab his fourth coffee of the morning.

Orla released the breath she held and flopped onto the nearby stool grabbing the edges of the work station till her hands went white with their exertion. Orla knew she couldn't do this for twenty four hours. What was she supposed to do when she was back in Ronon's arms? When he kissed her gently before they fell asleep entwined in one another asking her what was wrong? It took every thing she had to stop the tears from flowing.

Orla picked at the braid she woven earlier, she could try to use her hairs length as a curtain. At this point she was ready to try anything.

The morning passed slowly, Orla hadn't been able to sort out the power fluctuations. Woolsey's words kept echoing in her head, she had less than a week before she'd be heading back to Earth with the real possibility she'd never see Ronon or Atlantis ever again.

"Orla?" McKay cried out making the woman in question jump at the sound of her own name. "You want to head out and grab some lunch? Zelenka will be back soon and I've got the staff meeting this afternoon, so, it's now or go without?" Rodney explained watching the woman nod and scurry out of the lab just a little too quickly.

* * *

Ronon made his way toward the laboratory Orla was working in that morning, He planned to drag her away for lunch and listen to her excitedly explain about some sort of power relay thing. He chuckled thinking he'd never thought science could sound so sexy before he'd met Orla. It was partly due to her accent; Sheppard had explained to him how Orla and Carson could come from the same island yet sounded so different. He could sit and listen to her talk about anything in that accent. He knew he was hooked on the woman the problem was he didn't mind one bit. Everyone had their addiction McKay had commented once, talking about his love of coffee, that was when Ronon realized Orla was _his_ addiction.

Ronon entered the laboratory scanning the room for the dark haired woman he craved, not seeing her he walked toward Rodney, "McKay, where's Orla?" Ronon casually asked the ever fractious man.

"What? Ronon, she's just left I sent her for lunch," McKay uttered absently his head once again disappearing back to its hunched position over the small work space.

Ronon nodded and left the lab confused. Even if he'd missed Orla by a few minutes they'd have passed each other, she must have taken the transporter. He headed out toward the mess hall, once Orla didn't find him at the gym she'd head to the mess hall.

The ex-Runner scanned the mess hall his concern growing when he couldn't spot Orla. He decided to check their quarters, something wasn't right. If Orla had been ill McKay would've said something. Ronon quickened his pace as he exited the mess hall striding toward the transporter.

* * *

Orla crouched down leaning against the wall of one of the small balconies dotted about the west pier. Ronon had shown Orla these balconies, they'd watched sunsets, sunrises and even the storms that blew in chasing the tail of summer away with its cool breath. Everything seemed more dramatic from these balconies.

Ronon would always bring a blanket to wrap around Orla shoulders keeping the cool fall breeze at bay. Orla would snuggle down into his chest, sometimes they'd not say anything for hours just watching the views and sensing each others needs.

Orla started to shake as the sobs wracked her body. Her hands refused to let the sounds escape and the world blurred from the tears flowing unhindered.

* * *

Ronon palmed the door to their quarters open, stepping inside he could tell Orla's hadn't been back, their frantic movements to get ready this morning still evident in the bathroom. Orla's uniform still lay sodden in a heap by the bath, his own clothing from the run this morning next to hers. Ronon moved to the table beside the bed and swiped at his radio fitting it into place as he turned heading back out the door. His mind trying to persuade the nagging sense in his gut that everything was okay.

"Orla, it's Ronon," Ronon said activating his radio.

Orla's sobbing came to an abrupt stop when she heard Ronon's bass voice calling out for her. She hadn't arranged to meet him; she'd tried to hide from her lover hoping he'd accept her absence as her being busy.

She couldn't answer him; he'd hear her voice and know she was upset. Orla ripped the radio from her ear throwing it away from her hoping the wind would drown out Ronon's voice.

Ronon's unease was growing, as the Satedan entered the mess hall once more he spotted Sheppard eating along with Teyla. Ronon strode toward the table grabbing at a chair as he sat, "Sheppard, something's up," was all the ex-Runner stated.

"What's up buddy?" Sheppard asked shoveling the meat loaf down earning an angry glare from Teyla followed by a quiet but meaningful tut. Sheppard stared at Teyla looking confused until he realized that maybe, just maybe the last mouthful he taken might have been a little large.

"It's Orla, can't find her. Tried the radio. She's not answering," Ronon stated looking pensively at Sheppard.

"Maybe she is simply busy Ronon, did you arrange to meet?" Teyla inquired picking at her food.

"I went to the lab; McKay said she'd just left. Checked the gym, our quarters, here and I radioed her. Laura's off world with Major Lorne and Zelenka, Jennifer's on the late shift," Ronon responded anxiously.

"How do you know where everyone is?" Sheppard looked at the giant Satedan wondering how he knew so many people's whereabouts.

"They're Orla's friends, she tells me. That's why I'm worried," Ronon answered tersely.

"Perhaps she needed some time for herself? She could have removed her radio for the duration of her lunch hour?" Teyla diplomatically added.

"Teyla's probably right Ronon, why don't you grab some food and join us?" Sheppard offered watching the big man get to his feet and grab a tray.

* * *

Orla wiped at the tears she'd tried to stem, she'd be missed in the lab but she didn't want to answer any questions. She wasn't hungry the opposite she felt sick in the pit of her stomach.

Orla breathed through her nose trying to stop the nausea hoping it would pass, laughing at the idea that in a few minutes she could convince herself she'd be alright. She had a feeling she might never be alright ever again.

Orla rose up and picked up the radio placing it inside her lab coat. She rarely wore the coat and especially not outside of the lab but she hadn't thought before she ran out. She needed to find a restroom; she couldn't risk going back to hers and Ronon's quarters. Orla left the balcony watching for prying eyes.

Orla pushed the restroom doors open heading for the sink filling it with cold water. She looked up into the mirror shocked by her own appearance. Her face was flushed from crying, her eyes red and puffy. She looked a mess. Orla washed her face trying to use the cold wet towels to reduce the signs of her distress.

Orla used the curtain of her hair to keep most people from seeing her eyes as she took the quietest way back into the lab. Orla sneaked in as Dr. McKay was heatedly discussing with Miko the results she'd handed him. Orla took her tablet and slipped away from her usual work space to a more isolated area in the back of the lab which would've caused McKay to ask what she was doing had Dr. Radek Zelenka not walked into the lab signalling his return from off world and his need to speak to Rodney about his teams findings.

* * *

Ronon and Sheppard walked out of the mess hall heading toward the gym and the Pegasus galaxy newbie's. "You know buddy, there's probably a rational explanation to where Orla is," Sheppard tried to sound convincing even though he felt a little off kilter about Orla's behaviour. Ronon and Orla naturally spent time together, so why was she avoiding the big guy?

Ronon shrugged his shoulders in reply, something was wrong he felt it but he couldn't be certain it just wasn't him being paranoid so he followed Sheppard toward the gym. He'd let the Marines take his frustration at least till Sheppard moaned at him to quit hurting them.

* * *

Dr. McKay headed out for the senior staff meeting complaining yet again about how valuable his time was to Atlantis and this was simply a waste of his time.

Radek watched his friend Orla, she was behaving oddly, she hid behind her hair which normally would be tied back to stop getting in the way and she'd stowed herself away almost as if she didn't want to be seen.

"Orla? Please, are you alright?" Radek quietly asked placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Orla nodded not daring to look at the man otherwise he'd see just how not alright she really was. "I'm fine Radek," Orla whispered her voice wavering.

"I don't think you are Orla," Radek reached out grasping Orla's chin; he slowly turned Orla so he could see her face. Radek saw the signs of Orla's tears and distress and swore. "Orla, what's happened? I know Ronon would never hurt you so what's happened?"

"I can't tell you Radek, I'm sorry. It's nothing Ronon's done, you can't tell anyone please. I'm fine, just felt a bit emotional so I… had a good cry," Orla tried to bluff the scientist.

"Yes, and I'm the Lone Ranger… if you say it's not my business then fine. Just promise me you're not hiding something we should know about. Nobody's hurt you," Radek continued.

"No Radek, I'm okay. If somebody hurt me Ronon would be here, wouldn't he?" Orla hoped Radek bought her excuse.

"Yes he would, if there is anything you need, please, just ask?" Radek smiled pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Of course I will, thank you Radek," Orla tried to smile and swallow the emotion back damning Woolsey as she did.

**TBC... Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work. **

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay bounded into the main laboratory after yet another fruitless senior staff meeting. It seemed to Rodney that Richard Woolsey's decision to make the senior staff meetings go from once a week to twice a week was purely to annoy him.

"Radek," McKay snapped far harsher than needed at the Czech scientist.

"Yes, Dr. McKay," Radek was well versed in Rodney's tantrums; depending on how he spoke to you deemed how to gauge your response.

"How's that diagnostic? I'm presuming it's finished you've had most of the afternoon to do something even Kavanagh couldn't mess up," Rodney hissed as he began rummaging through the papers on his work station.

"Of course, the results were as we expected though. Here I thought you'd like to see the breakdown for yourself," Radek explained giving Rodney the report.

Rodney began reading the report mumbling away under his breath before looking back at Radek, "Think those are complete? Where's Orla?" McKay was in a bad mood; Orla had started this diagnostic and should know better. He was going to tell the woman he was aware of the fact and to stop daydreaming about that behemoth and do her job.

McKay found Orla in the back of the laboratory working on the north pier's energy fluctuations, still.

"Orla, what the hell's this?" McKay shouted watching the woman in question wince which surprised him; she lived with Ronon after all. "Did you do this diagnostic in your sleep?" McKay vented tossing the papers at the scientist. The room grew quiet the scientists and technicians alike all aware that Dr. Rodney McKay was about to reach melt down and it seemed that either Orla or Radek would be on the brunt of it, maybe even both.

"Dr. McKay, the tests results…" Orla started seeing her boss lose patience if it was still possible to do so.

"Don't Dr. McKay me Orla; you were to set up the diagnostic before finishing the power fluctuations in the north pier, Radek was to take over from you but by the looks of this you didn't even check your input was correct before you started," McKay paced up and down the space between Orla and Radek.

"Dr. McKay…" Orla tried once more to interrupt her bosses ranting to no success. Orla decided to let the man vent out and get him to understand when he calmed down.

"No, this isn't on, I ask for you to do one simple thing, it's not like I'm asking your boyfriend to do it. You're supposed to have a degree, though in what I don't know because it's not anything to do with science obviously!" McKay stepped up a gear into full rant mode.

"I'm sorry Orla but there's no reason for such shoddy work, I don't know what's wrong with you people lately. Maybe you should all be sent back to Earth to retrain for your degrees again!" McKay spat out not actually meaning any of his words just frustrated and used his colleagues to vent.

This was too much for Orla, the emotions she'd felt all morning welled up and slammed along with McKay's tirade right into her solar plexus leaving her gasping for breath while the tears of frustration and pain broke free and ran down Orla's face. She couldn't take the situation anymore and ran full on toward the transporter heading for the control room.

* * *

Orla didn't care who saw her dash from the transporter across the gate room and up the stairs stopping at Richard Woolsey's office.

Richard Woolsey heard Orla's arrival before the woman had time to announce her presence. Woolsey stood panicking at the look of the woman who'd come to a stop at his door.

"Dr. Grant, come in," Woolsey beckoned Orla as he reached for the door to his office closing it against the curious faces of the control room. Woolsey steered Orla to a nearby couch, once she was seated he reached for the tissues on his desk placing them into Orla's hands. He sat next to the woman anxious at her re-appearance in his office.

"I'm sorry… I've tried to… be strong. I… can't do this. I need… Ronon," Orla tried to calm herself down to explain to the man this was too much of a bombshell for him to expect her to deal with alone.

"It's alright; I asked a lot I know. Maybe I should have gotten Colonel Sheppard and Ronon involved from the start," Woolsey felt annoyed with himself for what he'd asked Orla to do when he'd been side blinded himself with the news.

"Would you like to see Dr. Beckett? Maybe he can give you something to help calm you down?" Woolsey asked concerned for Orla's distress.

"I'm fine," Orla replied not really knowing what she wanted past needing Ronon.

"I thought that was Ronon's line?" Woolsey attempted to make light of the comment. Watching Orla smile at the mention of her lover's name made Woolsey smile in return.

"I think maybe we should now call the others," Woolsey commented as he activated his radio. "Colonel Sheppard this is Mr. Woolsey," Woolsey looked at Orla giving the woman a tight smile as reassurance.

"Mr. Woolsey?" Colonel Sheppard answered swiftly.

"Colonel, I need you and Ronon to come to my office, immediately and I do mean immediately, please Colonel," Woolsey informed the Colonel closing the connection.

Orla ran her hands through her hair, if she looked like she felt then she knew she was a mess. She stood to remove her lab coat trying to look reasonable.

"Ronon will think you look beautiful no matter what," Woolsey tried to make Orla feel better.

"You know Mr. Woolsey, you can be really nice," Orla smiled at the startled expression Woolsey gave at the compliment.

* * *

Minutes later Sheppard and Ronon appeared at the top of stairs looking annoyed at being hauled away from the gym.

Woolsey stood inviting both men into the office before they'd even announced their arrival.

Ronon instantly noticed Orla on the couch, her head was hung down. Ronon's gut sparked again with tension. "Orla?" Ronon hoarsely called striding toward the woman noticing as she lifted her head she'd been crying. It stopped him instantly, she didn't look injured. Ronon knelt down in front of Orla and whispered her name.

Orla's vision blurred as tears welled in her eyes once more but the sight of Ronon was unmistakable; when he knelt in front of her she launched herself into his embrace.

Sheppard watched as Orla looked up at Ronon hearing him call her name, the sight of her distress evident, he turned to Woolsey who was also watching the couple only his expression was one of sadness.

"Mr. Woolsey, what's going on, Sir?" Sheppard hastily asked the man to his side.

"I think gentlemen, you should sit down," Woolsey's pained expression worrying Sheppard even more.

Ronon held Orla tightly his anxiety rising. He stood lifting Orla into his arms before settling on the couch. Orla buried herself into Ronon's chest her fists clinging onto his shirt as fresh tremors ran through her body.

"What the hells going on, why's Orla like this?" Ronon barked at Woolsey not caring for the man's position.

"It's partly my fault I'm afraid. Ronon, please let me tell you the whole story before you… react, Dr. Grant needs you," Woolsey explained his voice slightly unsteady.

"After the reviews were sent to the SGC the IOA contacted Dr. Jacobs about Dr. Grant, they felt she'd been through a lot recently. She has been through a lot, the landslide, the Wraith training device, being shot and then there was the orb. Dr. Grant doesn't have the military training that Lieutenant Cadman has so when the Wraith training device incident occurred she wasn't trained to cope. Dr. Grant isn't trained in survival training either but she was still caught up in that landslide. Then there was the shock of being shot and well the orb's experience. Teyla at least was born to the Pegasus galaxy and Dr. Keller was only caught in the orb incident." Woolsey paused thinking of how to deliver the next piece of news.

"Dr. Jacobs has given his opinion in the matter to the IOA and as such they've recalled Dr. Grant to Earth for a "sabbatical" to evaluate if Dr. Grant is able to continue her work and if they think she… if she can ever return to Atlantis," Woolsey stared at the shocked faces of the men before him

"WHAT! They can't, Sheppard? They can't make her go," Ronon bellowed holding the woman in arms tighter, he was trying not to lose his temper and gathered Orla into him just that bit more.

"They can Ronon, the IOA want Dr. Grant on the Daedalus when it leaves on its return leg to Earth in four days time," Woolsey sighed looking at the sight of the huge Satedan shaking his head in denial his eyes pleading with the Colonel to contradict Woolsey.

"We can't just go a long with this, if they think Orla has PTSD then why can't she be treated here?" Sheppard was struggling to comprehend what was going on.

"Dr. Jacobs's time here was temporary, without the position permanently filled if they diagnosed Dr. Grant with PTSD then who is there to treat the condition," Woolsey wearily admitted.

"There's nothing wrong with Orla, except for the IOA sticking their noses in. Orla's not going anywhere," Ronon shouted at the men so loudly staff in the control room jumped at the force of Ronon's statement. "There's nothing to discuss, Orla's staying on Atlantis," the ex-Runner snapped and stood still holding Orla. He turned to walk out Woolsey's door.

"Ronon, wait. We have to talk about this buddy, why don't we all meet back in a couple of hours? Give us all some time to get over the shock," Sheppard offered, trying to prevent Ronon from going to war.

It was agreed the four would meet back in Woolsey's office in two hours.

* * *

Ronon palmed the door to their quarters open, as he stepped into the room still carrying Orla. He turned to lock the door removing the middle crystal. He placed it on the nearby table and strode toward their bed kneeling down on one knee to carefully place Orla on the bed. He moved to the bathroom picking up the mornings debris throwing them into a laundry basket, he took a face cloth and soaked it in cold water wringing it out so just the cold dampness remained and walked back to Orla's side.

"Here," Ronon stroked Orla's hair, her face hidden in the pillows. "Little one, here," Ronon whispered to the slowly moving form at his side.

"Thank you," Orla croaked. She took the cloth pressing it into her face the coldness a relief to her hot flushed face. Her head pounded from the tears, she was so tired from the crying.

Ronon moved to Orla's feet pulling her shoes off before he kicked his own boots off.

"You need anything little one?" Ronon came back to Orla side. He sat and nuzzled into her hair.

"To stay," Orla whispered, Ronon's face only inches from her own, she heard him growl into her hair.

"Nobody's taking you from me Orla, I need you," Ronon gruffly replied, his voice threatening to crack with emotion.

"I need you too Ronon, I love you… so much," Orla murmured, turning into Ronon's embrace burying her head into the crook of his neck.

Ronon gathered Orla close and laid down on the bed, stroking her hair he gently pulled her from his neck so he could look into her flushed face. He gently placed kisses all over her upturned face, "I love you more," he hoarsely answered.

**TBC... Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Orla stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her face was still a little flushed her eyes showing the aftermath of her tears. She brushed her hair thinking the make up she'd used to try to camouflage her distress was probably pointless.

Ronon had held her calming her with tender words, some in Satedan, reverting automatically knowing Orla understood their meanings. He'd stroked her hair until her sobs had quieted and she'd worn herself out, falling asleep buried in his chest her hands clutching his shirt tightly.

He'd lain quietly holding the sleeping woman for an hour, his mind trying to find a way to stop them from taking her away from him. He'd tried to still the anxiousness he felt rising every time he thought of Orla leaving.

He knew he could take her through the Stargate to another world, he would protect her; he didn't doubt she'd follow him if he asked. But could he ask? Running from one planet to another keeping ahead of the Wraith, always looking over their shoulder for danger was a life he knew but Orla… he wanted more for her. Atlantis was the safest place in the Pegasus galaxy that he knew, he didn't want Orla in danger but he couldn't think of her not being allowed to return from Earth.

Ronon was sure Orla would want to freshen up before the meeting back in Woolsey's office. He gently woke Orla and watched as she headed for the bathroom. Ronon sat up and reached for his boots.

He sat waiting for Orla to reappear, to combat his anxiety he pulled a knife from his leather vambrace and started to twirl the deadly instrument in his large hand the actions second nature and strangely comforting.

* * *

A little while later Ronon and Orla entered Woolsey's office, Sheppard was already seated but jumped to his feet upon their arrival.

"Ronon, can you close the door, please?" Woolsey asked the ex-Runner from his seat behind the desk.

Sheppard walked toward Orla and hesitantly put his arms around the small scientist whispering into her hair, "We'll sort this, don't worry."

Orla looked up into the concerned face of the Colonel and nodded, she needed to believe him.

"Please take a seat," Woolsey said hoping Ronon would sit next to Orla, when he loomed he made Woolsey even more nervous.

"What are you gonna do about this?" Ronon demanded as soon as he sat next to Orla.

"We were discussing just that as you arrived. I will be having a video conference with the IOA along with Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. As Dr. McKay is Dr. Grant's immediate boss his input could be helpful. We wanted to make sure you were happy with Dr. McKay being included in this matter Dr. Grant?" Woolsey looked at Orla she seemed calmer, that would Ronon's presence he thought.

"No, that's fine. Anything that can help," Orla smiled weakly.

"Do you think it will change their minds?" Ronon added quickly looking at Sheppard to gauge his reaction to his comment.

"To be honest I don't know," Woolsey answered truthfully.

"It's a place to start though. The Daedalus will be here in two days, it turns around and heads back two days later. What would the IOA do if Orla wasn't on the ship?" Sheppard looked at Woolsey watching his expression become confused.

"You know, I have no idea. The IOA haven't listened to anything I've said about Dr. Grant so far…," Woolsey reluctantly admitted, "I'd better call Dr. McKay," he continued as he activated his radio, "Dr. McKay this is Mr. Woolsey, please come to my office immediately," Woolsey demanded firmly.

"This is Dr. McKay, is it really necessary for me to be there right this minute? I seem to be a scientist down not to mention the ever increasing problems that have occurred since our meeting earlier this afternoon," McKay answered grumpily.

"McKay this is Sheppard, get your ass to Mr. Woolsey's office ASAP or Ronon will be coming to drag you here," Sheppard replied swiftly to Rodney's tirade not allowing the man to say no.

"Sheppard!" McKay whined over the radio before he was stopped mid moan.

"McKay!" Ronon growled his voice deep and throaty with menace.

Woolsey and Sheppard looked at one another, Ronon's threatening voice causing the hairs on the back of their necks to stand up also.

"I'm on my way, call off the caveman!" McKay sputtered into his radio as he swiftly left his lab.

* * *

Rodney climbed the stairs leading to Woolsey's office panting slightly, Ronon's threat and the thought of the man dragging him through the corridors of Atlantis was enough to get him sprinting.

"I'm here, who's dying?" Rodney sarcastically snapped. Rodney came to a halt seeing who was occupying the office. "Orla, there you are. Is this about what I said? You know me, I like to vent and you've always let me," Rodney nervously fiddled with an imaginary piece of fluff on his jacket sleeve.

"Rodney, it's okay. It's not about… earlier," Orla spoke up seeing the man's relief evident.

"What about earlier?" Ronon quizzed Orla turning to glare at McKay.

"It's nothing Ronon, honestly. It was a work conversation that got heated that's all. I've got bigger problems," Orla reached for Ronon's arm pulling his attention back to the matter in hand.

Mr. Woolsey explained in detail to McKay exactly what happened and the subsequent out come including the video conference Mr. Woolsey had set up earlier this morning.

"They can't do this! There's nothing wrong with Orla and I don't have the time to pick out another scientist, let alone break one in so they don't cry every time I shout at them," McKay rambled aloud giving as near as McKay was capable of, a compliment to a co-worker.

"We're working on it McKay," Sheppard barked at the scientist in the hopes he'd quiet down.

"Oh my god," Rodney gasped, his face contorted in horror, "What I said about sending people back to Earth, it was an off the cuff remark. I'd never have said anything… I didn't know," Rodney prattled on, gesticulating as he did.

Orla tried to soother her boss, "Rodney, I know. I ran out because it hit a nerve with what Mr. Woolsey said in the meeting earlier. I know you wouldn't have said anything if you'd known," she calmly explained to McKay.

"People, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Woolsey tried to regain control of the room once more. "The video conference link with the SGC is in ten minutes. I would like to ask at this point if Ronon would you stay with Dr. Grant, we need to try the diplomatic way first," Woolsey instantly regretted his words but knew Ronon appreciated bluntness.

"Okay… for now," Ronon stated firmly reaching for Orla pulling her into his embrace, he needed something to calm him down, stop him from shouting at the IOA and the only thing he knew could do that was holding Orla.

"Thank you Ronon, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay; we need to agree on how we deal with this. I'm not sure how many IOA representatives will be there but I'm pretty sure Mr. Coolidge will be, which should work in our favor," Woolsey muttered trying to think of the best tactic to use.

"Will Dr. Jacobs be present?" Sheppard asked almost absently, he was more concerned at what might happen after the conference if the IOA still wanted Orla to return to Earth. Maybe he'd make the IOA deal with the fall out from Ronon as a result.

"No, at this stage it's merely a conversation about why Orla shouldn't go. We have a limited time table I know, but the IOA likes everything done just so. I understand that and I will try to make them understand our point of view, I can't promise success." Woolsey looked at the couple entwined before him noting Ronon's rigid posture, the man might be willing to let them try talking to the IOA but it was obvious he had no intention putting up with the result if he didn't like it.

"What can we use as leverage to stop them from demanding Orla goes back to Earth? I mean, if they want Orla on Earth for some treatment can't we just get them to send a psychiatrist here to treat her, I presume they think she has PTSD?" McKay stated simply not understanding why anyone would need to be sent back to Earth.

"That would be asking the IOA to do something helpful," snorted Sheppard, his mind set on what he wanted to say.

"Well gentlemen let's head to the video screen, please allow me to try to get them to change their minds," Woolsey almost pleaded looking at the Colonel and his set expression.

"Ronon, do you think they'll listen to Mr. Woolsey?" Orla whispered as she watched the three men leave the office for the video screens.

"They'd better, little one," Ronon replied holding Orla tighter to him so she didn't see his face contort with anger and worry.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole, the SGC IDC, Sirs," Chuck informed the trio waiting at the nearby video screen. "Video stream being uploaded now Sir," he continued.

The video screen burst into life the image of Mr. Coolidge immediately apparent. "Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay I believe, how are we this afternoon?" Coolidge smiled tightly; the man had a pretty good idea of the kind of reception that would await him.

"We're fine Mr. Coolidge thank you, yourself?" Woolsey fought the urge to snap at the man, how did he think they were. He knew he'd need all his diplomacy. On hearing the man's automatic response Woolsey launched into his speech.

"Mr. Coolidge, this decision the IOA have taken concerning Dr. Orla Grant, I must ask you to reconsider your decision. Dr. Grant is a very valued member of staff here, to lose her would certainly harm the expedition not to mention the adverse affect on her and the friends that she's made, who've all helped Dr. Grant to cope with recent events." Woolsey breathed pausing slightly before he continued.

"A full time psychiatrist position has yet to be filled. Surely it makes more sense to simply fill that position than to demand a valued member return to Earth for an evaluation?" Woolsey finished, a little harsher than he'd wanted.

"Mr. Woolsey, the position it seems is rather awkward to fill. We've been given information on a psychiatrist that will, we hope, be filling that position in three months. After all that Dr. Grant has been through Dr. Jacobs's diagnosed Dr. Grant with PTSD. Anything could happen to the woman in three months. She could have a complete breakdown which would be worse for all concerned," Coolidge voiced, a speech which sounded somewhat rehearsed.

"Mr. Coolidge, Sir, Dr. Grant has no signs of PTSD, what reactions Orla has shown are perfectly normal reactions to incidents. I feel I should bring to your attention that Dr. Grant is in a long term relationship, she lives in shared quarters with her boyfriend…," Sheppard started to explain as Coolidge interrupted the Colonel.

"I'm fully aware that Dr. Grant is living with Ronon Dex, Dr. Jacobs informed me. It's… sad, but would you rather she risk a breakdown or worse just to spare Mr. Dex's feelings?" Coolidge asked calmly.

"Of course not! If there was anything wrong with her, but she's fine! Do the IOA owe Ronon Dex a favor or two, hell yes! The man risked his life on the Midway station and at the SGC along side Teal'c to save you and Earth. Not to mention risking his life to return Atlantis from the hands of the Replicator's, saving Mr. Woolsey and General O'Neill in the process!" McKay spat out his voice raising as he continued.

"Dr. McKay, we at the SGC and within the IOA hold Mr. Dex in great esteem, but it doesn't alter the diagnosis given by Dr. Jacobs, I'm sorry." Coolidge replied.

"What if Dr. Jacobs was wrong?" Sheppard hissed, reigning in his temper.

"That's what we'll ascertain when Dr. Grant returns to the SGC. If she's given a clean bill of health then she'll return to Atlantis on the Daedalus. I'm sorry but this is the final decision gentlemen." Coolidge firmly replied letting the men know their efforts wouldn't dissuade him.

"And if Ronon doesn't let us send Dr. Grant back on the Daedalus?" Woolsey really wanted to know exactly what the IOA expected them to do to get past the large man.

"Know this Mr. Woolsey, not you, nor any of the civilian _or_ military personnel on Atlantis are beyond being replaced, just ask Colonel Carter. Now gentlemen I have a previous engagement I must keep. I bid you goodbye," Coolidge dismissed the men just before the video link died.

"What now? We can't just let the IOA take Orla away," McKay angrily snapped his frustration showing.

"We might not have any choice Dr. McKay. I think we'd better tell Dr. Grant the news," Woolsey sighed pulling his glasses off his face to pinch at the bridge of his nose, tension coiling around his whole body.

**TBC... Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Ronon removed the crystal from their quarters locking the rest of Atlantis out from his and Orla's own private world. Not knowing what to do next Orla had let Ronon help her back to their quarters, she was emotionally exhausted.

Ronon pulled Orla back against his chest his head resting atop hers.

Mr. Woolsey had informed them of the conversations held between the trio and Mr. Coolidge. Ronon hadn't taken it well. It was only due to Orla in his embrace that he hadn't taken his frustration out on Woolsey's office.

"Come to bed little one," Ronon whispered into Orla's hair.

"I should tell Laura, Teyla and Jennifer. Time's so short…," Orla uttered her voice shaking with emotion.

"Tomorrow… tonight I want you to myself," Ronon gruffly answered, clasping his hands around Orla's delicate wrists pulling her after him toward their bed. He gently pushed Orla down onto the bed his body instantly covering hers, "I need you tonight, just you," Ronon admitted, as his mouth descended on Orla's.

* * *

The light in their room changed from the warm glow of the late afternoon to the silvery light of the night, the moonlight almost as bright as any lamp.

Ronon couldn't sleep his mind not getting past the words taunting him - Orla was going to be taken from him. He absently wiped at the moisture in his eyes. He wouldn't give in to emotion; Orla needed him to be strong. Ronon rolled onto his side looking at the sleeping shape of Orla, she was lying on her front, the covers had slipped further down the bed.

His eyes wandered to her lower back and the tattoo she'd had done a few months ago when they'd been off world for a few days. He traced his finger gently over the scripture; it was in black ink, his name scrolled in Satedan. He couldn't believe she'd done it, for days afterwards he couldn't take his eyes off the tattoo. As his fingers traced the last symbol of his name Orla stirred and reached for her lover. Ronon went to Orla without hesitation whispering, "Little one."

* * *

Orla awoke the following morning stretching out for her lover, he was gone. She felt momentarily lonely until she heard the running of water from the bathroom. Orla flung the covers back instantly feeling the chill of the morning. She grabbed her robe from the nearby chair and entered the bathroom.

The sight that met her took her breath away; standing at the sink with just a white towel slung about his hips was Ronon. His dreadlocks tied back, he was shaving. He was still wet from his recent shower and water dripped down his muscular, caramel colored shoulders and back. Orla walked over to her lover threading her arms about his waist burying her head into his back kissing his tattoo smiling as Ronon gasped at her touch.

Ronon's tattoo was in black ink, it followed the path of his spine starting from the middle of his back downwards. It looked like an elaborate design if you didn't speak Satedan or looked closer, he'd had the words "beloved one" tattooed in Satedan but between beloved and one he'd had Orla's name tattooed.

Ronon had been shaving when he'd spotted Orla enter the bathroom. He'd put the razor down and wiped his jaw line clean about to turn to kiss Orla good morning, when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. As he felt her slight form press against him he groaned inwardly his body constantly alert to her presence. Ronon gasped shuddering involuntary as he felt Orla's lips kiss his back, his tattoo.

Ronon was instantly sent back to the memories of their few days away from Atlantis when they'd gotten the tattoos.

_They had a room in a tavern in a small town. Ronon stepped out leaving Orla sleeping going to get them breakfast. He'd been too early for the tavern, they'd offered to make him something but he'd have ten minutes to kill. Ronon wondered down the street of the small town where a shop caught his eye, he'd seen something with Satedan writing in the window. His heart raced._

_As he looked at the writing a man inside the shop came to the door opening it he smiled at Ronon, "You're the first person to read that notice in a very long time."_

"_I'm Satedan," was all Ronon could answer._

_The man invited Ronon in explaining he did many jobs to make money and tattoo's were one of them, he'd once wanted a shop specializing in them but he'd never quite had enough money._

_Ronon spoke to the man about a tattoo he wanted, it need to be in Satedan, the man had listened understanding Ronon's request. Ronon re-appeared later that day and the man tattoo his request to his back. _

_When Ronon entered their room back at the tavern; Orla looked up at him from the book she'd brought with her. "Got something I want to show you," Ronon said hesitantly looking at Orla hoping she'd not be mad. Ronon lifted his shirt carefully, his back was sore from the tattooing. He turned his back to show Orla what he'd had done _

_Orla looked at Ronon's back surprised he'd disappeared on her for a tattoo. Orla looked closer; her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Ronon does that… is that…?" was all Orla could say._

_Ronon turned back to face Orla smiling, "Symbols say beloved one in Satedan, wove your name between the words," he said hoarsely waiting for her response._

_Orla launched herself at him, mindful of his back, "I love you Ronon, it's beautiful." Orla replied smiling as she kissed him on his lips, Ronon deepened the kiss until they both parted needing oxygen._

"_Ronon, I want you to design one for me. I want your name, in Satedan on my back. __I want your name to be a part of me always," Orla stated not able to take her eyes off Ronon's back. She placed kisses all around his tattoo. _

"_They hurt, little one, don't get one just because I did," Ronon answered turning to gather Orla close to him._

"_I want one Ronon, a small one. Your name, will you help?" Orla looked into her lover's face hoping he'd see she meant it._

"_Okay, but just a small one," Ronon relented kissing Orla gently._

_Ronon carefully placed his shirt back on. They left the room and the tavern heading for the shop Ronon has been in earlier. They stepped inside._

_The man who'd tattooed Ronon earlier welcomed him back and greeted Orla with a smile. The three of them sat down and worked on a design for Orla, when Orla was happy with the design she laid down holding Ronon's hand as the man tattooed her lover's name onto her lower back.  
_

Ronon felt Orla kiss his back once more shaking him out of his memories, "Orla…" Ronon rumbled twisting around to hold her close to him. Ronon pulled at Orla's robe until it pooled about her feet. He untied the towel at his waist bending to pick up Orla as he walked them toward the shower.

"Ronon you've just had a shower," Orla giggled reveling in Ronon's warmth.

"The company's great in this shower so who cares?" he growled, Orla still in his arms as he pressed her back against the tiled wall.

* * *

Orla chimed the door to Lieutenant Laura Cadman's quarters, she felt sick having to go through this again, she'd be losing her friends as well as Ronon. The door opened to reveal the young Lieutenant.

"Hey Prof, what's up?" Laura grinned at her unexpected visitor.

"I need you to come with me and help me find Teyla and Jennifer. No questions asked and no it can't wait, please Laura." Orla begged her friend.

"Okay, I think Jen's on nights isn't she?" Laura cautiously replied, she didn't like the look or sound of her friend.

The two women headed further down the crew quarters toward Jennifer's quarters, neither saying anything the silence becoming suffocating.

"I know you said no questions but do I need to be worried?" Laura asked biting her bottom lip.

"You've nothing to worry about Laura," Orla smiled tightly coming to a halt outside the young doctor's quarters.

The four amigos as Sheppard had named them during the orb incident, had become firmer friends on hearing about their antics. Jennifer had easily fitted in so that the four amigos tag still applied, albeit their antics were usually a little more grown up.

The door finally opened to show a weary Jennifer Keller. "If you're not dying right now you will be for waking me," Jennifer snapped.

"Hey grumpy," Laura laughed at the Doctor.

"You'd be grumpy trying to sleep during the day," Jennifer grumbled.

"Ask Orla how to do it, she only gets up because Ronon literally has to pry her out of their bed," Laura joked, earning smiles from her friends.

"Jennifer, please, I need you to come with us and find Teyla. I know you're on nights but this is… urgent. Please I only want to have to explain this once." Orla looked directly into the tired Doctors face, watching her silently nod.

"Give me a minute," Jennifer uttered quietly closing the door to dress.

* * *

The three women headed out of the crew quarters toward the meditation room. Elizabeth Weir had given Teyla, a room so she could meditate in peace as well as teach it.

Meditation was a popular method of relaxation on Atlantis although Teyla had barred Ronon from the lessons; he still falls asleep despite Teyla's repeated warnings.

The three women entered the small room, Orla relieved to see Teyla wasn't in mid class.

"Teyla, I'm sorry to disturb you, I need to talk to you, Laura and Jennifer. It can't wait," Orla firmly stated watching the Athosian turn to look at her.

"Alright," Teyla simply replied.

The three women sat down next to Teyla, Orla proceeded to tell them everything that had happened since her meeting yesterday with Mr. Woolsey. As she explained about Mr. Coolidge's decision that she had to return on the Daedalus, she looked about her friends faces. Their eyes wide with shock, gasps of surprise turning to anger and cries of "They can't."

"Look, there's nothing that can be done on this end. I have to pass the evaluation at the SGC; I need you all to do something for me. Teyla I know you will but… will you all please look after Ronon? I know he's the big, bad guy but there's more to him than his bite. He'll probably growl at you but please, for me, can you make sure he's okay?" Orla pleaded looking at her friends in turn for their acknowledgement.

"Why doesn't Ronon just go with you, be kinder to Atlantis if he did," Laura asked, her tact on par with Ronon's bluntness.

"Mr. Woolsey asked the same thing of the IOA before he even told me about the situation. Despite Ronon saving their asses, they stated that the SGC was not a dating service and as thus wouldn't be acting as one," Orla angrily spat out.

"But, the Daedalus arrives tomorrow afternoon," Jennifer stated shakily.

"I know. I've got to pack my clothes. Apart from pictures I'm gonna leave everything else here. If I took all my things I think Ronon would panic, plus there's the thing about jinxing myself," Orla tried to sound light hearted.

"Don't joke, this is just ludicrous, I can tell you now there's nothing wrong with you and I'm a Doctor," Jennifer's voice was raising in anger.

"Hopefully this will get sorted and I'll be back soon. It doesn't help that the Daedalus takes three weeks to get anywhere," Orla hoped desperately she was right.

* * *

Ronon was in the gym working with the Marines on hand to hand combat. They'd come to realize that they didn't know everything about the Pegasus galaxy and that a certain Satedan hit hard, very hard.

Ronon blindsided one Marine before turning to slam his fist into the jaw of another who stood to his left. He launched himself into the air coming down to pound his fist into the face of the Marine heading for him. Ronon stood erect walking about the fallen Marines barely showing any signs of exertion.

Ronon's face was contorted in anger and frustration, Sheppard had seen this before in the ex-Runner and promptly moved toward the huge Satedan's side pushing his open palm into Ronon's chest demanding, "Enough, Ronon," Sheppard ordered tersely.

Ronon's head snapped back to look at Sheppard, he tried to rein in the anger he was slowly using against these Marines.

"Rein it in buddy," Sheppard said pleasantly but Ronon saw the Colonel's eyes betraying the fun exterior. Sheppard's warning to Ronon was simple, the Marines weren't to blame.

"Take a break Chewie… go find Orla," Sheppard clapped his hand on Ronon's broad shoulders.

Ronon nodded, walked over to his towel and water bottle turning to look at Sheppard he called out "Later," and strode out of the gym to the nearest transporter.

* * *

Ronon palmed open their quarters to see Orla packing her clothes, a cold fear hit him instantly, seeing Orla pack her clothes made the situation seem hopeless. "Orla," he gruffly called out throwing his towel and water bottle to the floor.

Orla spun around hearing Ronon's voice, her eyes were red from the tears she'd shed, "Ronon," she weakly called out as he took her into his arms.

"Your packing," he said his voice quavering slightly.

"Have to Ronon, Daedalus is here tomorrow," Orla trembled with emotion.

Ronon moved away from Orla to the bed picking at her clothes setting them on the nearby chair hearing Orla, protest at his actions. He simply ignored her, reached for her and brought her to sit on the bed.

"Don't go Orla, what if… ," Ronon tried to say the words but he couldn't bring himself to voice aloud what his thoughts were.

"And do what Ronon?" Orla replied wearily, she didn't want to go. "If I don't they'll just force me. If Colonel Caldwell, Mr. Woolsey or John don't force me to go on the Daedalus then they'll be replaced. Mr. Coolidge said as much. I can't do that to them," Orla wished she could but she'd never live with the consequences.

"We can go somewhere else, through the Stargate. I'd protect you, find us a home. Keep you safe," Ronon pleaded gently.

"I can't do that to you Ronon, the Wraith took your home and friends once already. I can't take them from you again, we'd never be allowed back on Atlantis. You'd hate me for it eventually," Orla desperately wanted to go anywhere with Ronon but had to let common sense prevail.

"Then bond with me, we can go to New Athos have the ceremony and you'd be my wife. They'd not send you away then," Ronon nuzzled into Orla hoping she'd say yes, he needed her here.

Orla just shook her head, "No Ronon, when I get married I want it to be for love not convenience. Besides, the IOA wouldn't recognize it and I'd still have to go back to Earth."

"Do you really want to stay Orla? It doesn't sound like it to me," Ronon snapped getting to his feet pushing Orla off and onto the bed before he stormed out of their quarters leaving Orla stunned and alone.

**TBC... Please review**

**A/N - If you'd like to see an image of Ronon's tattoo let me know in your review and I'll send you a link.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Orla exited the transporter in the west pier. She knew Ronon was too hurt and angry to go to the gym at this time of day. There'd be too many people about and she doubted he'd risk his temper on them.

Orla walked out onto the balcony they usually occupied watching the sunset when they had a quiet moment.

Orla turned seeing something from the corner of her eye, as she looked to her left she saw Ronon sitting, his back to the wall. His long legs pulled up to his chest with his arms resting on top of his knees. His head was buried in his arms.

"Ronon," Orla called out as she crouched next to Ronon. Orla raised a hand and gently stroked the top of his head, feeling the weight of his dreadlocks.

"Go away, Orla," Ronon muttered his head still buried.

"I'll be gone in a few days Ronon, is this how you want to leave it?" Orla was terrified of his reply.

Ronon shrugged his shoulders never once looking at her.

"Stop sulking Ronon, talk to me." Orla pleaded quietly.

"Leave me alone!" Ronon barked at Orla as he rose to his feet and once again left Orla stunned watching him disappear.

* * *

Orla walked back into their quarters, emotions running havoc. She looked at the bags she'd packed and swallowed the lump rising in her throat. She knew Ronon was upset, maybe even hurt at her saying no to his suggestions but what she'd told him was the sensible option.

Orla couldn't stay in the room any longer; she walked back out and down the corridor until she came to her best friend's quarters. Lieutenant Laura Cadman, she chimed the door and waited for her friend.

Laura opened the door, surprised to see Orla noticing she looked fragile, about to crack. Laura grabbed her arm and pulled her in to her quarters quickly seating the scientist in a nearby chair.

"Give, what's happened? Other than the obvious I mean," Laura mentally kicked herself, what did she think was wrong.

Orla looked at Laura, the words not quite forming. Her brain couldn't process how to explain to Laura that Ronon had left her, twice. Orla fiddled with her nails, her hands trembled slightly and she looked up into Laura's face, Orla stopped. Laura's eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Laura, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Orla was so wrapped up in her own business she'd not given her friends own lives a thought other than how she'd miss them all.

"What's wrong? Prof, you're so stupid sometimes. My best friends being sent back to Earth, I don't know for how long. I left the Daedalus so we could have this adventure, remember? Now you're going home," Laura's eyes welled once again and the Marine growled at herself reaching for a tissue.

"I'm sorry Laura, don't be angry with me too," Orla sniffed taking a tissue from the box Laura brought over.

"Who else is angry at you?" Laura dabbed at her eyes.

Orla explained everything that had happened causing Ronon to walk away twice, Orla sighed, she was so tired of feeling like this.

"That big dumb Satedan, you're leaving soon and he's spending the time he should be with you being angry at you," Laura snarled pacing the floor in front of Orla.

"Hey, that's my big dumb Satedan remember," Orla weakly smiled at he friend's protectiveness.

"Where is he?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, think he's too angry for the gym and I chased him away from the balcony we use. He'll be too angry to eat and he's not in our quarters so… I think he'll be alone wherever he is," Orla couldn't think of where Ronon could have gone.

* * *

Ronon sat on one of the catwalks he and Sheppard used for their morning runs. They were the only people in Atlantis to use the catwalk so he felt confident he'd be left alone. He needed to think.

He was angry at Orla, angry she didn't want to go through the Stargate with him. Angry she wouldn't stay and fight the IOA. He knew her arguments were sensible. When she'd told him she wouldn't let him lose his home and friends again, he fell in love with her all over again. But it still stung that she was prepared to go back without more of a fight and leave him behind.

Ronon was aware he'd hurt her walking away twice but in a childish way it felt good, she was walking away from him soon. Now she knew how it felt. He didn't really want to hurt her. He'd never really hurt her but he couldn't fight this time with words, the emotion kept choking him. He couldn't say what he needed and his frustration was making him lash out and blame her.

He just needed to control the emotions he felt. He used to be good at it, he did it for years. Then the little scientist came along and with her smile and gentleness knocked down the defenses he'd built and now occupied his heart. If anyone would've told him how he'd feel about Orla a few years ago he'd of mocked them for their stupidity.

* * *

Laura rooted around the bottom of her wardrobe muttering as she did, "Found it," Laura pulled out a bottle of Vodka and walked over to the glasses she'd found and poured two large Vodka's adding a splash of orange juice. "Not much OJ I'm afraid but it's better than really neat Vodka," Laura smiled, handing Orla a glass.

"Thanks Laura," Orla took the glass, sipping it as she did. Orla choked on the strength earning a chuckle from Laura.

"How can you drink Jack Daniels neat but choke on Vodka, you woman are odd," Laura teased.

"If I'm odd then you're an enigma," Orla snorted at the redhead.

"Don't tell McKay you think I'm special he'll go ballistic," Laura responded giggling.

"Okay," Orla couldn't help but laugh in Laura's company, she was infectious.

Orla drained the Vodka grimacing again at its strength, "I need to go Laura, I have to finish a few things. Thanks for the drink hun," Orla got to her feet hugging Laura. "I need to find Ronon," Orla said hoping Laura would understand.

"Okay, but you know, I can't promise that while you're gone I won't knock some sense into him," Laura teased again.

"Fine, just do it with love, for me?" Orla asked watching Laura roll her eyes at her suggestion.

* * *

Orla returned to hers and Ronon's quarters finding it dark and Ronon not about. Orla activated the lights and headed to the bathroom, she needed to relax and Vodka wasn't the way tonight. She needed to soak in the bath.

Orla drew a bath, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and stepped into the bath, the bubbles soft against her skin. Orla sighed feeling numb she was incapable of thinking about anything except the bubbles.

Ronon returned to their quarters, some what calmer but on edge at how he'd been with Orla. As he entered he saw the bags packed and to one side, the lights were on low and the room smelled of heat and flowers. Ronon knew Orla was soaking in the bath; she rarely did, usually only when she was upset.

Ronon locked their quarters, placing the crystal from the door on the table as he kicked off his shoes. Ronon pulled his shirt off and tied his dreadlocks back securely.

Ronon walked into the bathroom seeing Orla he was lost for words, he knew he'd been in the wrong. He squatted beside the bath. He knew she was aware of him and wasn't going to make apologizing easy for him.

Ronon reached out and wound his arms around Orla's form pulling her to the edge of the tub. She resisted him slightly until he buried his face in the crook of her neck engulfing her with his body. He didn't say anything, he just held her as the emotions played through him.

Orla had known Ronon was there, the man was stealth personified except when he wanted you to know he was there. She'd felt the heat radiating from him before his touch. She felt his muscular arms encircle her pulling her back to him, she wanted to stop him she was hurt too. Ronon being stronger pulled her into him easily; she hadn't been prepared for him to bury himself into her.

Orla could feel the emotional turmoil he was in, he wasn't good with words and this was him saying sorry.

"Ronon," Orla called out, he just nuzzled into her neck his hold on her tightening at the mention of his name.

"Ronon, look at me," Orla pleaded with the ex-Runner.

Ronon pulled himself back to look at Orla; he hated this, being vulnerable to another person. He hated loving someone again; sometimes he'd wonder if it was just a matter of time before he lost everything again. He couldn't look at Orla, he went to turn away.

"Ronon," Orla called for him once more.

Orla watched as Ronon turned back to her. Her breath caught in her throat, he wasn't just a little upset, his eyes were red, shimmering with emotion. His face flushed as he tried to fight to gain control of those emotions. Orla turned in his arms to offer hers as shelter.

Ronon moved against Orla letting her take him in her arms as he captured her mouth. He tried to pour all that he felt into the kiss, hoping she'd feel his urgency.

* * *

The mess hall was busy as usual the following morning, Colonel Sheppard sat with Teyla and Rodney eating their breakfasts subdued as Ronon and Orla entered. Orla didn't want anything but Ronon made her choose some toast and tea.

"Morning," Orla called out as she and Ronon joined Sheppard, Teyla and McKay.

"Good morning Ronon," Teyla commented earning nothing but a glare from the Satedan, he hadn't been this way since his arrival on Atlantis.

"Ronon, it's not their fault," Orla whispered placing a hand on the big man's arm.

"I'll be in our quarters," Ronon replied pushing his chair back as he stood, he strode out of the mess hall.

Orla sighed; he wasn't taking the situation any better.

"I'm sorry, Ronon's not dealing with me going well," Orla smiled at the surprised faces.

"You should go and be with Ronon, Orla," Teyla responded sympathetically.

Orla nodded getting up she left the mess hall, entered the transporter and exited at the crew quarters.

Orla opened their quarters; Ronon was on his side lying on their bed head buried in the pillows. Orla walked over to the bed and settled herself beside him.

"Ronon, promise me you won't go about demolishing Atlantis and its inhabitants when I've gone?" Orla tried to make light of the situation.

Ronon just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

* * *

"What are we gonna do about this?" Rodney hissed at Sheppard, as he stabbed at his cereal, his appetite gone.

"There's nothing we can do Rodney, at least not yet," Sheppard snapped, didn't they think if he knew a way he'd have done something about it.

"What are we going to do with Ronon until Orla returns," Teyla mused thinking of Orla's request to look after him.

"Avoid him?" Rodney joked half heartedly.

"Rodney," Teyla admonished, understanding it might not be a bad thing to do for the first few days.

"I'm gonna ban the big guy from sparring, especially with the Marines in the advance classes. I watched him yesterday, he was struggling to keep a check on himself, you know, holding back that full throttle Ronon he reserves for the bad guys. If he's struggling before Orla goes…," Sheppard admitted convincing himself it was the right thing to do when he saw Teyla nod her affirmation.

"It might be wise John," Teyla smiled; glad it was not her having to tell Ronon the decision.

* * *

The following days before the Daedalus returned to Earth passed as a blur for Ronon and Orla. Sheppard's team were on stand down until Orla left. Mr. Woolsey had declared he'd reconsider the team's situation then.

Orla spent time with the other amigos, they'd laughed and cried. Orla promised to send care packages and to call Laura's and Jennifer's families and say hello.

Ronon had spent the time sparring by himself, under strict orders not to wreck the gym. Sheppard had told Ronon he was pulling him from sparring against the Marines as usual. Ronon understood why Sheppard had done it but couldn't help the feeling of betrayal when he heard the Colonels words.

So, he spent his time between Orla and sparring with himself, he refused to spar with Teyla claiming if Sheppard was worried about his men then he'd not take the chance with her. He could see Teyla had been disappointed with his decision but she took it no further.

The Daedalus was due to depart for Earth in two hours, Orla had agreed to say goodbye to the girls in the gate room along with Sheppard, McKay, Beckett, Zelenka and Lorne. The one person she couldn't say goodbye to there was Ronon.

"Call me selfish Ronon but I can't say good bye to you in the gate room, it would break me," Orla kissed the top of Ronon's head as she held him to her.

Ronon stirred from Orla's embrace, raising himself up looking into her face. "Don't say good bye Orla, you promised me you'd come back to me," Ronon whispered against her lips as he played with the soft curls framing her face.

Orla nodded slowly not daring to say anything, closing her eyes trying to stop the fresh tears that wanted to fall. Orla felt the soft pressure of Ronon's lips on hers and let her self get lost in him one last time.

* * *

Orla stood in the gate room looking at the faces of her friends. She hugged and cried with the girls, then quickly hugged a startled and rigid Sheppard. It wasn't that he didn't like Orla it was the emotions consuming him that made him flinch. She continued saying goodbye to Major Lorne and to Dr. Beckett, neither men afraid to hug her back. Orla turned to Rodney and Radek. She heard Radek swear in Czech before launching himself at Orla and hugging her tightly.

Rodney didn't do goodbyes, in fact he hated saying the word. He'd practiced this for the past day. He didn't know what to say, he felt almost as uncomfortable as Sheppard. Rodney nervously moved forward and hugged Orla, squeezed her whispering, "Come back," before letting go and walking away.

Orla scanned the upper walk ways of the gate room, he'd told her he'd stay away but she hoped he'd just stay in the shadows. She couldn't see him; she wanted to scream for him but had to control herself.

"Dr. Grant, I just wanted to tell you that we expect you back on Atlantis and quickly," Woolsey smiled tightly before coughing lightly, right now Richard Woolsey wanted to do anything but command Atlantis.

Ronon stood in the shadow of the walk way he knew Orla couldn't see him, they'd both agreed he should stay away, they'd shown each other how they felt.

Ronon watched as Orla looked up searching for him, he wanted to go to her but this was how she needed it. He watched Woolsey say something to her and the group move away from her. They were gonna beam her onto the Daedalus, he lost his nerve then and stepped out of the shadows whispering her name.

Orla looked up scanning the dark corners for him, she saw him step away from the shadow and look down on her.

"Dr. Grant, are you ready?" Woolsey asked watching for Orla's acknowledgement.

Orla looked back up to Ronon before replying yes. Orla's vision of Ronon was disrupted as the bright white beam of the Daedalus swept Orla from Atlantis to begin her journey back to Earth.

Ronon watched as Orla spotted him coming out of the darkness, someone caught her attention briefly before she returned her stare. The white beam from the Daedalus filled his vision and she was gone. Ronon silently disappeared from the control tower heading to the west pier and the solitude he wanted.

**TBC... Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work.**

* * *

Hours later Ronon left the catwalk he'd been occupying since Orla left, he headed toward the crew quarters. Sheppard's quarters to be exact.

Ronon strode down the corridors aware people were staring but not caring if they looked at him in sympathy or simple curiosity. Over the years he'd lived in Atlantis he'd become accustomed to their stares, his size and gruff manner working as a good barrier for anyone attempting to do anything but stare.

Ronon activated the chime to Sheppard's door, moments later the door opened revealing the man in question.

Sheppard opened his door relief washing over him momentarily as he saw it was Ronon. While he was glad the man had stopped isolating himself, he now worried at what had stopped his isolation.

"Ronon, wanna come in?" Sheppard asked trying to sound casual.

Ronon merely shrugged and moved forward until he stood inside Sheppard's quarters, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the Colonel.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sheppard looked at the Satedan thinking to himself they'd been this way with each other before, when Ronon first arrived. Sheppard would ask questions, albeit awkwardly. Ronon had done what he was doing now, just stared at Sheppard.

"No," Ronon gruffly responded, sighing tiredly. "I want to go off world for a while," he continued looking at Sheppard.

"Thought you might, anywhere in particular?" Sheppard replied, he'd dreaded this.

"Belkan, thought I'd catch up with Solen Sincha," Ronon simply stated.

"How long?" the Colonel quizzed.

"Dunno, few days maybe, maybe more," Ronon replied noncommittally.

"Thought you might. Spoke to Mr. Woolsey 'bout it. He said okay but, asked if you'd do something for us?" Sheppard watched as Ronon's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What?" Ronon grumbled.

"Take a radio with you and please check in once a day, so we don't worry buddy?" Sheppard hoped he wasn't going to have to argue with Ronon.

"Fine," Ronon snorted, he should've realized Woolsey would want him to check in.

"When you planning on going?" the Colonel said sounding relieved they weren't headed for an argument.

"Get a bag packed then go… twenty minutes," Ronon answered making for the door, he palmed the door open as Sheppard called out.

"Ronon, what about the guys? You gonna let Teyla and McKay know you're going?" Sheppard inquired.

"You can do that Sheppard," Ronon answered walking out the door.

Sheppard watched the door close; he guessed he should be happy Ronon had even come to him instead of just leaving.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sheppard stood in the gate room, Teyla and McKay standing next to him as they watched the imposing figure of the ex-Runner come into view. Ronon wore his black leather floor length coat, creating an even more commanding physique. He carried in one hand a black canvas bag.

"Hey buddy, got everything you need? Radio?" Sheppard smiled awkwardly, he knew how much Ronon loathed the radio yet he wanted a way to contact the big guy.

"Yep," was all Ronon replied.

"Ronon, come back to us soon," Teyla smiled warmly.

"Yeah, don't do anything I wouldn't," Rodney uttered nervously, who else was he going to have to say goodbye to today?

Ronon snorted at Rodney's remark, "McKay I intend to do nothing _but_ things you wouldn't do."

"Oh right, well don't tell Orla," Rodney winced at his careless remark especially when he heard the hiss of air from Ronon as he breathed in releasing a growl at the scientist.

"Ronon, Rodney did not mean to upset you," Teyla interceded between the two men.

"Chuck, dial the gate," Sheppard called out, hoping the gate sequence would attract Ronon's attention enough to ensure Rodney didn't have a trip to the infirmary.

As the chevrons came into place and the wormhole's shimmering force came to life, Ronon turned his attention from the relieved man at his side.

"See you," was all he called out to the trio who'd come to see him off.

"A few days Ronon," Sheppard called out watching the man disappear through the Stargate.

"Think he'll come back?" Rodney asked absently.

"Course he will, Orla will be back Rodney," Sheppard snapped a little too quickly.

* * *

Ronon had walked about the town on Belkan where Solen lived a few times, it never really improved. The place was dusty, crowded with people looking to make a profit from someone else's misfortune.

He finally reached the tavern Solen now called home. He'd asked once why a room in the tavern, didn't he want his own space? Solen had just looked at him and told him he'd had a home once and Ronon knew that, he just didn't feel like trying to play happy families with his family dead. Ronon had understood and felt the same, until Orla.

The heavy wooden door creaked open and his eyes took a few moments to become accustom to the low lighting inside of the tavern. There were a few patrons scattered about the tavern he noted as he walked toward the bar. He watched the woman working the bar, she was short. Her hair flame red, apparently it matched her temperament as she struck out at the man she'd just passed with a tankard when his hands had wandered where they shouldn't.

Ronon waited for the woman to regain control of the bar before making his way to the bar himself.

The flame haired woman looked to Ronon, "What do you want?"

Ronon snorted, she obviously liked being here, "A room, a clean one," he glared at the woman.

She disappeared coming back with a heavy key, Ronon paid for two nights and a jug of ale. He sat staring at the amber liquid. He remembered the last time he'd sampled this ale, Teyla had thrown him on the cot in the room telling him he'd had enough. He'd killed Kell the following morning.

The tavern door opened letting in a brief rush of fresh air. Solen Sincha instantly spotted his fellow Satedan, Ronon Dex. He wondered what had occurred that was so bad he'd leave Atlantis for Belkan. He hoped Ronon hadn't messed things up with that woman Orla. He'd seen Ronon happy on Sateda with Melena, but with Orla it was different. He didn't know why but it just seemed more real, Ronon seemed more contented he chuckled to himself, probably had to do with their age.

Solen walked toward Ronon who in turn twisted around on his stool smirking at Solen.

"Ronon, it's good to see you," he smacked his hand onto the mans broad shoulders.

"Solen," Ronon rumbled.

"What brings you to Belkan?" Solen curiously asked.

"Wanted a few days away from Atlantis, thought I'd drop by," Ronon answered his facing showing none of the emotion of the last few days.

"Got a room?" Solen inquired.

"Yep, paid for two nights," Ronon waved the heavy key in his hand.

"Go drop your stuff upstairs and we'll drink, make sure you lock the door, this place is full of thieves," Solen chuckled moving a little to allow Ronon to leave and find his room.

* * *

Ronon re-entered the main part of the tavern, he instantly saw Solen nursing a few ales beckoning him over to the table. Ronon approached the table pulling out one of the chairs twisting it so he could sit and lean forward on the back of the chair.

"So, what do you need?" Solen using the well known Satedan bluntness.

"Nothing," Ronon answered between gulps of the ale, he'd had better but it would do what he needed it to do.

"Then what did you say?" Solen continued his interrogation of his friend.

"What?" Ronon looked slightly confused at his friend's question.

"You're obviously in trouble so… what did you say? You know saying '_woman, get undressed'_ isn't actually talking Ronon? You know my friend I'll let you in on a secret. Women fall for your obvious good looks and strong silent type. However, eventually you have to talk to them Ronon, grunting won't work. Orla fed up trying to decipher your grunts?" Solen teased his friend.

Ronon rolled his eyes and growled his disapproval at Solen who didn't actually seem to care. "I didn't say anything wrong," he muttered gruffly.

"Then you must have done something wrong. You have a wonderful home on Atlantis where you live with a beautiful woman. So why the hell would you want to be in this flea pit?" Solen stated the teasing having stopped; he grew concerned at Ronon's still stoic face.

Ronon explained the whole situation to Solen as they ordered more beer.

"Ronon if you want my advice my friend, you have nothing to worry about. Orla loves you and will be back, she just might be gone a while. That's not a problem for you is it, you'd wait?" Solen already knew the answers he just wondered if Ronon needed to hear himself answer.

"I'll wait, just…" Ronon growled in frustration before he could end the sentence. He rose kicking the chair and approached the bar demanding more ale for him and Solen.

"Ronon, sit down. You're gonna have to work on your patience. Maybe that Teyla could help, she looks the patient type," Solen guided Ronon back to their table.

Ronon snorted, "She tried to teach me to meditate."

"And?" Solen grinned having a good idea of what would have happened.

"Fell asleep," Ronon could help but chuckle himself at the memory of Teyla threatening him with a bantos rod.

Solen laughed, he'd been right. Ronon had always been a man of action, men like him only stopped for a few reasons, women, food and sleep.

"So you came to Belkan to get away from all the reminders?" Solen nodded his head understanding how Ronon felt.

"Partly, but I also wanted to get drunk for a bit. Teyla's the only one who can keep up with me on Atlantis but she'd just want to talk about feelings," Ronon swung his arm in a dismissive gesture, he really didn't need Teyla trying to get him to talk about feelings, he needed to numb them.

"What makes you think I won't ask you?" Solen asked keeping his face stoic for as long as possible, before he and Ronon erupted into great belly laughs which both men had trouble calming from.

The occupants watched the two men getting drunk, laughing like teenagers, mainly due to the ale. They watched as both men slapped at each other in mock fighting until the largest man hit and pushed his friend off his chair.

The flame headed woman approached the two men; she wasn't stupid by any means and recognized Solen but not his companion. He was huge, both in height and breadth. He looked strong too; he was a soldier for sure. She knew she could tease and even provoke Solen at times but the other one might not take to being talked to in such a manner by a woman. She'd have to use tact something she rarely like to use.

"Gentlemen, I think it's time you had some food, soak up some of that ale?" the woman politely asked watching Solen get back into his seat scowling at the larger man.

"Sure, two of whatever's good," Solen responded amused at Darla's polite manner, he'd only known the red head to be out spoken and at times quite the viscous fighter. He grinned, Ronon. People never knew how to approach him; caution was always advised he'd told people.

Two bowls of meat stew and a small loaf was brought to the table along with more ales. They ate with gusto their stews and another helping before washing it and the bread down with more ale.

Ronon not caring for manners or appearances after so much ale wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt and belched loudly. "Was good," Ronon muttered belching once more.

Both men carried on their drinking until the tavern was shut. Darla took away the tankards scattered about the table shaking her head the two men were asleep snoring loudly at the table. She'd have to get the innkeeper to help Solen and the other one up to their rooms.

"Callum, come sort this mess out," Darla shouted not waking either man.

The weary innkeeper walked into the bar and toward the red headed woman. "What mess woman?" he sighed.

"Those two, the big one's in room 4," she answered him.

"Do you think I'm stupid Darla, those two are Satedan, I'm not waking a sleeping Solen and if his giant friends like him then I'm not waking him either. If you think I'm carrying that large one up to his room then think again, I like being able to use my back," Callum walked off back toward the kitchen.

"What should I do with them then?" Darla hissed at the innkeepers back.

"Let 'em sleep, charge 'em extra tomorrow for the hassle," he grinned at the prospect of more cash.

The following morning the men awoke their heads aching, throats parched, necks and backs stiff from slouching over the table all night.

The men continued as they had the day before, drinking the day away and eating. Ronon never checked in with Atlantis as agreed.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, I appreciate your worry over Ronon but he's been gone less than forty-eight hours. Yes he's missed his check in but are you really surprised?" Woolsey asked, he'd hoped to have heard from Ronon but couldn't find it in him to be _that_ surprised at not.

"I know what you mean Sir, but. This is Ronon and he made me a promise, he's hurting right now and well to be honest he probably is okay, just want to make sure Sir. He's part of my team," Sheppard argued hoping Woolsey wouldn't fight him too much.

"Very well Colonel, your team has a go but Colonel, Ronon needs to know Atlantis tried to fight for Dr. Grant," Woolsey pointed out tiredly.

"He knows, sir. He just needed to escape for a while," Sheppard quietly stated.

"So exactly why do you need me, Sheppard?" McKay snapped fiddling with his TAC vest, he had better things to do than go caveman hunting.

"I don't need you McKay, Ronon does. He needs his friends right now and we're gonna help the big guy whether he wants us to or not, got it?" Sheppard bit back

"I'm sure Ronon and Solen are fine John," Teyla smiled not quite believing her own words.

* * *

The trio walked the town of Belkan heading for the tavern where they'd last seen Solen Sincha.

Sheppard pushed at the heavy door walking in his eyes trying to become accustom to the poor lighting. McKay and Teyla followed behind the Colonel.

"Oh great, we've gone back to medieval times," McKay grimaced looking about the tavern.

"Rodney," was all Teyla said but it meant so much more.

Sheppard spotted the two men playing some sort of card game, he assumed it was cards. Sheppard, Teyla and McKay walked over to Ronon and Solen, on closer inspection it became obvious the two men were drunk.

"Hey buddy, Solen," Sheppard smiled looking between the two men.

"Sheppard!" Ronon exclaimed sounding surprised, he pushed back his chair and swayed. Righting himself Ronon turned toward Sheppard clasping his shoulders with his huge paws before grabbing hold of the man to steady himself.

"Ronon, buddy, no offense but you stink of ale and sweat. When did you last take a bath?" Sheppard grimaced at the stale smell coming from the man.

"Good to see you too buddy," Ronon pushed at Sheppard sending him backward into Rodney and Teyla. "Teyla!" Ronon grinned drunkenly stepping toward the woman.

"Ronon, I think you have had more than enough ale. Maybe Colonel you and Rodney could help Ronon upstairs?" Teyla made the instruction sound like a question.

"Why me, have you seen how drunk he is. He's not light you know, all that muscle and hair weighs a ton," McKay whined earning himself a confused look from Ronon.

"Sheppard I'll help you get Ronon upstairs," Solen interjected suddenly looking more sober than Ronon.

Sheppard watched the man, he didn't seem drunk anymore. "Solen, you're suddenly…" Sheppard stopped mid-sentence as the man in question shook his head.

"Thanks Solen, come on buddy let's get you upstairs," Sheppard grabbed at one of Ronon's arms.

"Why are we going upstairs?" Ronon asked confused.

"You need to freshen up, change your shirt, it's covered in food and you've had enough ale," Sheppard stated pulling one of Ronon's huge arms around him as Solen mirrored Sheppard on Ronon's other side.

Slowly they got their charge up the stairs and into room 4, it took a lot of effort but finally they had Ronon in his room.

Ronon stumbled from the men grabbing at his shirt he pulled it off throwing the garment to the floor. His back to the men he fumbled through the bag on his bed for a clean shirt.

Sheppard watched as Ronon pulled at the shirt he wore throwing it to the floor. Sheppard was about to steady the big man when he noticed the tattoo on Ronon's back, neat design he thought.

"When you get that tattoo Ronon?" Sheppard asked looking at the design.

"While ago," was all Ronon uttered.

Sheppard was about to ask another question when Solen grabbed at his arm again shaking his head, stopping Sheppard from asking his question. That's when both men heard the loud thump as Ronon collapsed on the cot in the room and started snoring. They made Ronon comfortable as they could and left the room heading back to the bar.

As they headed back toward the table Teyla and McKay occupied Sheppard turned to Solen, "So, gonna explain how you're sober and why I can't ask Ronon about that tattoo?"

"I'm sober because I asked Darla over there behind the bar to give me water every other drink, so somebody was watching Ronon's back, the man needed to lose himself for a while. Ronon's got many enemies, he's a good man a better man than me. He came to me for help and I gave it. Ronon has very few vulnerabilities so his enemies have to wait and hope he makes a mistake. Now would be that time." Solen took a drink this time of ale Darla had just handed him.

"The tattoo you're talking about is a design of sorts but not like you mean, it's part Satedan, I can't read the other part but I'm pretty sure I know what it is. Your language, what's it called?" Solen asked Sheppard.

"English is the dominant language on Atlantis," McKay offered.

"The tattoo you saw Sheppard says "Beloved One" in Satedan but woven between the two words is something I can't read. Considering what the Satedan symbols stand for I'd bet my life the other bit says Orla."

**TBC.... Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

"Ronon's got Orla's name tattooed on his back?" Rodney uttered looking about his team mates.

"Yes," Teyla replied hoping as John had seen the tattoo she was not breaking any confidences.

The three men turned to look at Teyla surprise on their faces, "Teyla?" Sheppard asked in that "okay, spill" voice.

"There is nothing to tell John, Ronon and Orla went off world some months ago and they had the tattoos done then," Teyla explained cautiously.

"They?" Sheppard said in a surprised tone.

"Ronon has a tattoo in Satedan as Solen explained, he placed Orla's name between beloved and one. It was a gesture of love. Orla had Ronon's name tattooed in Satedan at the same time," Teyla hoped Orla would not mind her indiscretion.

"How do you know all this?" McKay asked feeling somewhat out of the loop.

"Orla told me when they returned from their trip," she explained patiently.

"Ronon never mentioned his tattoo to me," Sheppard replied slightly annoyed at his large friend.

"I believe that is because you are men and as such you do not talk to each other about anything other than weapons, fighting and sports," Teyla smiled looking at Solen and Sheppard nod their agreement at each other.

Rodney simply looked at Teyla and added, "Err, I don't like weapons, fighting or sports."

"Guess that makes you a woman then?" Solen barked laughing as both Sheppard and Teyla tried to control their own amusement.

"What is it with Satedan's?" McKay crossed his arms and scowled.

"Apart from being, strong, proud and the best fighters?" Solen teased watching Teyla roll her eyes.

As the testosterone level rose, for once Teyla was glad Ronon was unconscious it would be through the roof otherwise.

"Can we get a room or two here Solen? I'll go back to the Stargate and inform Atlantis we'll be staying overnight. Teyla, can you and McKay stay and watch Ronon?" Sheppard said coming to his feet.

"You can get rooms from Darla at the bar and Sheppard, have no worry about Ronon I'll watch over him," Solen informed the Colonel as he drained his ale and headed for the stairs.

"Well, I guess now Solen's decided that, we should just snap to it," Rodney snapped irritably.

"Rodney, Solen's helping Ronon. You've heard of that Satedan pride. Now let's see about those rooms," Sheppard bit back before heading to the bar.

* * *

They managed to get two rooms for the night, with Solen pitched up in Ronon's room in case of trouble. Sheppard informed Rodney he'd be accompanying him to the Stargate for the company, while they informed Atlantis of their stay. Teyla retired to her room until Sheppard and McKay returned, locking the door at Darla's suggestion.

A short time later Teyla heard a knock at her door, she rose to the door and called out, "Hello?"

"It's Solen," came the reply.

Teyla quickly reached for her P90 before unlocking the door revealing Solen leaning against the landing banister. "Solen? Is something wrong with Ronon?" Teyla tentatively asked.

"What I was going to ask you. Ronon told me about Orla being sent back to Earth. What I don't get is why he came here needing to get drunker than I've ever seen him get," Solen inquired.

"They believe, incorrectly, that there is something wrong with Orla which is why she was ordered back. I fear Ronon is thinking heavily on one of the outcomes of this. If her people think Orla is unfit they may not just delay her return to Atlantis, she might… she might never be allowed to return to Atlantis. Ronon I believe is trying to cope with the fact he may never see Orla again," Teyla relayed to Solen understanding Ronon hadn't told him everything.

"Why did you let her go back?" Solen asked shaking his head in confusion.

"They would have taken her with force otherwise. I believe if it had got to that stage, Orla was worried what Ronon would do," she'd had exactly the same thought.

"Then why didn't he bring her here or somewhere else?" Solen continued to quiz Teyla.

"Orla did not want Ronon returning to his life as a Runner, no home, no friends always watching over their shoulders," Teyla sighed looking up at the Satedan.

"Did Ronon open up to you Solen?" Teyla quietly asked hoping Solen would tell her.

"Not really, he needed to get away and drink. He said if he drank with you that you'd talk feelings," Solen chuckled looking at the mock exasperation Teyla showed.

"I'll get back, good night Teyla," Solen smiled and moved toward the room Ronon was asleep in.

"Good night Solen and thank you for being there for Ronon," Teyla called out as she in turn headed to her room.

* * *

Sheppard and McKay checked in with Atlantis, informing them the team would be remaining off world for the night. They headed back to the tavern. Once back Sheppard knocked at Teyla's door asking if she wanted to get some food, answering her door she nodded and they joined Rodney at a large table.

"Do you think we should ask Solen if he would like some food?" Teyla looked at the two men seated in front of her.

"I think if Solen wanted food he'd eat," Sheppard remarked as they set about the bowls of stew that arrived at their table.

After their meal Teyla went back to her room with Sheppard and McKay entering their room next to Ronon's.

McKay stared at the two cots, he pressed the nearest cot testing it in the hope it wouldn't collapse.

"McKay, if these cots can withstand Ronon's dead weight they'll cope with yours," Sheppard snickered earning himself a glare from the scientist.

"Oh, hardy har har Sheppard. Right now I'm more concerned it doesn't have fleas, god knows what it'll do for my allergies," McKay spat back.

"You'll be fine McKay, now can we get some rest? We're gonna have to deal with a hung over, grouchy big Satedan tomorrow and the last thing I want is to feel is exhausted on top of that," Sheppard wearily informed McKay.

"Oh my god… can you hear that?" McKay complained loudly.

"What?" Sheppard moaned at McKay.

"What the hell do you think I mean Sheppard, can't you hear that it's like freight trains about to bear down on us," McKay cried out trying to wrap his arms about his head.

"It's Ronon snoring McKay, you've heard him snore before," Sheppard replied recognizing the heavy bass sounding snores emanating from the room next door.

"Yes Sheppard I have, but not through walls or that loudly," McKay whined.

"He's been drinking Rodney," Sheppard answered sleep hovering over him.

"How's Orla kept her hearing?" McKay grumbled.

"Ronon doesn't normally drink like this, now shut up McKay because you're the one actually keeping me awake," shouted Sheppard tiredly.

"Oh yes, he who can snore through walls doesn't bother you but someone asking a question does," McKay was thinking of all the ways he could punish Ronon for him having to be on Belkan adding Sheppard to that list for dragging him here.

* * *

The following morning Sheppard and Mckay left their room, McKay complaining how between the cot and Ronon the fog horn he'd not slept. This had Sheppard looking in disbelief at the man.

"McKay you snored all night," Sheppard complained as they approached Teyla's door.

Sheppard rapped at the door waiting for the Athosian to answer.

"It wasn't my fault, I have allergies and all the dust and grime played havoc with my breathing," McKay grouched continuing, "I'll have to get Beckett to take a look at my throat, make sure no permanent damage has been done."

"To _my_ hearing you mean," Sheppard growled thumping Teyla's door again.

"Colonel," Teyla shouted up at the men from the main bar area.

Teyla was seated with Solen and a much cleaner, fresher smelling Ronon. His mood wasn't so pleasant however.

"Good morning campers," Sheppard beamed instantly recognizing a bad hang over poking at Ronon. "How you feeling this morning Chewie?"

"I'm fine," Ronon growled his movements slow and calculated.

"You look like crap," McKay uttered absently, instantly regretting his outburst. Thankfully for McKay Ronon was only able to glare a warning of impending doom coming his way.

"Ronon, take two of these and don't argue or I'll tell Beckett just how much you've drunk," Sheppard placed a bottle of Tylenol on the table in front of the man.

"You have Tylenol?" McKay piped up.

"There not sweets Rodney," the Colonel bit back keeping his voice low for Ronon's sake.

The five ordered breakfast a platter of cheese, bread and a cold meat which was accompanied by either water or a tea like substance.

"Why can't we find a planet in this galaxy that's discovered the coffee bean?" Rodney asked looking at the tea substance; he'd never seen Teyla's tea with added bits.

"It's not that bad McKay, try being on the front line for days then you'll know just how bad food can be," Solen responded as he ate and drank with pleasure.

"You do not like the food Rodney?" Teyla remarked enjoying the strong cheese,

"Have a power bar McKay," Ronon rumbled tearing at the meat on his plate.

"Might not be such a bad idea, any clues to what meat that is?" McKay inspected the meat in front of him wondering if he dared try it.

"Edible," Ronon replied grinning at Teyla who in turn shook her head at the men about the table.

The team had said goodbye to Solen, Ronon promising to visit his friend in better times. They stood at the gate as Rodney dialed Atlantis, Sheppard sent his IDC through and when they received confirmation of the shield having been lowered the four stepped through the Stargate and back into Atlantis' gate room.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, good to see you all back," Woolsey called out as he descended the stairs coming to a stop in front of the group.

"Mr. Woolsey, we'll get Dr. Beckett to clear us then hit the mess hall, the taverns fare was… limited," Sheppard diplomatically answered.

"Very well, I'd like to talk to you Colonel this afternoon about your team's status. Ronon, good to have you back though I would've appreciated you checking in last night," Woolsey said never sure how to reprimand Ronon, he preferred to leave it to Colonel Sheppard.

"Sorry, was too drunk," Ronon replied honestly.

"You'd all better let Dr. Beckett check you all out, don't forget Colonel I'd like a word later," Woolsey remarked as he turned and headed back toward the control room.

Team Sheppard headed off toward the infirmary for the all clear.

**TBC... Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Orla looked about her temporary quarters on the Daedalus, the gunship grey walls were functionary, as if they'd be anything else. Her bed a narrow cot designed for function over comfort. The only thing personal Orla had was a photograph of her and Ronon framed by her bed.

She pushed at the book she was reading trying to soften the spine a little; she threw the book down in frustration. Who was she kidding, she'd spent the last few days pacing about the ship, trying to return the kind smiles from crew members. A few she'd gotten to know on their down time on Atlantis.

Orla decided she'd need to either watch what she ate or work out, without Ronon around she was too tempted to replace his attentions with that of the desert cabinet. She knew that bantos training would never be her thing but she'd signed up for an aerobic work out one of the female crew members regularly held.

Orla shot off the bed grabbing at the small laptop she'd been issued at the start of her placement on Atlantis. It held email addresses for all the people she knew, data files on some of the findings she'd been working on in Atlantis labs, music files and a large file of pictures of Ronon and her friends.

She opened the email section of her laptop, if she wanted to send Ronon an email while the Daedalus was still in contact with Atlantis all she'd have to do is send the email as normal and the Daedalus server would simply re-direct the email back to Atlantis. It would take three weeks to reach Earth; she'd been on the ship for three days now which meant she'd still be able to contact Ronon for another seven days.

She laughed at herself, she had no idea what to say to him, a lame 'how are you?' would be greeted with a snort from the man. She didn't want to make this situation worse on him than it already was, so emailing him about how she'd cried herself to sleep or that she missed his arms about her keeping her safe was out.

Orla closed the laptop, frustrated at herself. How could she have nothing to say to the man she loved? Not true she thought, she had plenty just nothing that wouldn't upset him as much as it did her.

Orla got off the small cot and exited her quarters, a walk maybe something to try to clear her mind. As she walked the small corridors of the ship her mind kept drifting back to Atlantis, she shook herself back to the present. If she was going to survive this enforced separation then she needed to do something.

She came to a stop outside the gym watching the class in action, a self defense class. Orla chuckled remembering Ronon trying to teach her how to defend herself. She'd gotten him so distracted wiggling her butt against him as he'd reached from behind her to position her properly. When he'd made her fall back on the mat and told her to try to get him off her she'd just gently pushed against him causing him to groan aloud before kissing her thoroughly.

Teyla had mocked him, albeit like a sister telling him he was in trouble if Orla could over power him. He'd just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"Update us Mr. Coolidge, are they sending us the package we asked for?" the gruff voice asked the IOA man.

"The package is on the Daedalus, on its way home, we should be able to send our care package out soon," Mr. Coolidge answered blandly.

"Good, keep us appraised at all times, it wouldn't look good if there was a delay in our package being sent to our… friends," he voice softly chuckled as the line went dead.

Mr. Coolidge put the telephone down looking at it he smiled; finally Atlantis would learn just who was in control.

* * *

Ronon stepped out of the shower, his headache had started to finally ease from the skull splitting one of this morning. As he dried himself his stomach growled at him wanting more than the breakfast he'd tried to keep down on Belkan..

Ronon finished drying and dressed not bothering about the towel he threw to the floor. It was as if his mind was rebeling, Orla wasn't there so why should he care. He exited the quarters heading for the mess hall.

As he entered he felt deflated, everything he did no matter how small reminded him of Orla, they'd eat their breakfasts still enjoying the glow of their morning love making. They'd meet at lunch discussing their day unless one of them was off world. They're evenings were divided between spending time with their friends to retreating to a balcony table and their own small world.

Ronon absently grabbed at something to eat, he was trying to head to the back of the mess hall when Sheppard called out to him. Ronon sighed and made his way over to the man.

"Sheppard?" he replied as he dropped his tray onto the table, pulling at a chair he dropped himself into the chair and started to pick at the food he'd chosen.

"It's gonna get better Ronon, just have to remember she'll be back," Sheppard tried to comfort his friend.

"Sheppard, shut up. I don't want to think about it alright?" Ronon snapped, if one more person told him it would be alright, he was gonna shoot them.

"Okay… so you ready to come back out with us as a team? Gonna have to see Woolsey this afternoon, he'll want to know how you're doing," Sheppard stated matter of factly.

"Why not, just promise me I get to kill something," he smiled at Sheppard though the smile never reached his eyes.

"Try to find you some Wraith buddy," Sheppard snickered as he finished his turkey sandwich.

* * *

Orla walked into the small mess hall on board the Daedalus, she picked up a tray and scanned the lunch offerings. She picked up a chicken sandwich, fruit and water. Orla looked about; the mess hall was almost full when she spotted a place she moved over toward the table.

"Ermm, do you mind if I sit here?" Orla asked the woman who was already eating at the table.

"No, please," Lindsey Novak smiled at Orla while eating her lunch.

"I'm Orla Grant, just catching a lift home," Orla tried to sound light hearted.

"Lindsey Novak, I'm an engineer here. So you going back for a vacation?" Lindsey smiled glad for the company.

"Not so much. The IOA think I'm crazy so they want me back on Earth," Orla laughed.

"Oh," Lindsey replied starting to hiccup. "Really," she hiccupped again.

"Well sort of, they think I have PTSD. Which I don't, but it's probably some new Health and Safety thing. Anyone facing a dangerous situation has to come back to Earth to be evaluated. They seem to have forgotten they sent us to another galaxy… stuff happens," Orla sighed her annoyance at the IOA coming back.

"Ah, one of those. Come back so we can judge you without us ever having left our comfortable office in Washington?" Lindsey giggled, her hiccups having vanished.

"Yes, see somebody else see's them for what they are," Orla smiled at the woman.

"So what do you do normally on Atlantis?" Lindsey asked as she drank her soda.

"I work usually along side Dr. McKay, he's a pain but he's also brilliant," Orla replied.

"I've met a few from Atlantis; I've heard of Dr. McKay, they do say he's brilliant. I met Teyla is it… and that giant man, Rowan I think," Lindsey tried to recollect his name from their one meeting

"Yes it's Teyla but it's Ronon not Rowan," Orla smiled

"He was rather scary, I remember. She was nice, oh… he was nice just scary," Lindsey hiccupped again, the mix up making her nervous in front of her new friend.

"Yeah, he can be but he's nice really, trust me," Orla tried to placate Lindsey.

"I'll trust you on that, I've not met him outside of a critical situation," Lindsey smiled at Orla who in turn returned the smile.

"Believe me Ronon and his team are really nice people, actually pretty much all of those on Atlantis are good people. How do you like working on this ship? And how do you avoid going crazy?" Orla quizzed Lindsey as she bit into her sandwich.

"It's just like working with a small family only you're limited to when you can go outside," Lindsey chuckled. "I work with some nice people, some… more testing than others. We don't have much down time that's usually reserved for when we're at the SGC or Atlantis," she continued.

"How come I've not met you on Atlantis?" Orla inquired.

"I tend to keep myself to myself, kinda nervous of people I don't know," Lindsey blushed as she smiled.

"I'm sorry Lindsey, here I come sitting at your table starting a conversation with you. I didn't mean to barge in on you like that, I should leave you to your lunch," Orla sat her sandwich down and made to get up.

"No, please Orla. It's nice to talk to another woman, not that good at making friends so by you sitting down sort of pushed the issue," Lindsey awkwardly explained. "I get hiccups when I'm nervous, you should've heard me when Dr. Weir interviewed me once, couldn't stop," she giggled.

"Maybe we could meet up when you have some free time, do something fun?" Orla hoped Lindsey would say yes, she missed her friends and just maybe Lindsey would be a good new friend.

"I'd like that, are you in those uncomfortable temporary quarters?" Lindsey asked wiping her hands as she finished her lunch.

"Yep, they're devoid of any comfort," Orla laughed watching as Lindsey nodded, laughing with her.

"I have to get back to work but I'll be finished by 1800, how about I come for you at say 1900? I think there are only three people occupying those quarters including you so I should find you pretty quick," Lindsey explained.

"Okay, 1900, great. See you then," Orla smiled as she watched Lindsey nod and get up taking her tray over to the bins to dispose of the trash,

* * *

Back in her quarters Orla opened her laptop again, she opened up her emails clicking on the create email icon. Orla typed in Ronon's email hoping he'd look occasionally not that he really bothered with his laptop.

**To : Ronon Dex**

**From : Orla Grant**

**Date : 17****th**** September**

**Hey you,**

**This is the hardest email I've ever written, I know you so well yet I don't know what to say. How are you sounds so stupid, but I still want to know how you are. I miss you so much Ronon, can't sleep well without you next to me. I even miss your snoring, I know crazy.**

**Hope you're not giving your team a bad time, they care about you. If it feels like you're being stalked by Laura, Jennifer and Teyla then you are. I asked the girls to keep an eye on you, just to make sure your okay,**** humor**** me will you I need to know you're alright.**

**I'm starting an aerobic class; you've been temporarily replaced by cake so I need to make sure I don't regret it too much. There's a self**** defense**** class I might sign up for. I need to be occupied right now.**

**I met a friend; at least I hope we'll become friends. Lindsey Novak is her name, she's an engineer on the Daedalus. Laura will probably know her. We're meeting up tonight after her shift to catch a movie maybe or talk. You know how you're always moaning how much we women talk.**

**I hope you get this before we get out of reach of Atlantis. You hate emails I know but please send me something Ronon, I need to hear from you. We'll still be reach for 7 days. Let me know what you've been doing, no matter what. I wish I could talk you.**

**All my love,**

**Orla**

Orla kept reading the email over and over, not really happy with it but at least Ronon would know she was thinking of him. It had occurred to her that Ronon wouldn't think about emails. She'd email Laura and ask her to tell Ronon to look for it otherwise she might not hear from him until they reached the SGC.

**TBC... Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Lieutenant Laura Cadman was killing time till her shift started in thirty minutes, she was missing Orla. If this had been a normal day she'd of found the 'Prof' as she'd come to call Orla and bugged her in the lab until she was due on duty. Laura giggled as she remembered she'd started calling Orla 'Prof' as a way to annoy McKay and it'd just stuck.

Laura wasn't really paying any attention when her laptop chimed twice, she had mail. She tapped at the mail icon and her inbox flashed up on the screen. She smiled excitedly as she quickly opened Orla's first email. Laura smiled as she read the email telling her how Orla was missing all her friends as well as Ronon, what she'd planned to do to stay one step ahead of all the cake she'd taken to eating.

Laura laughed at her friends notions; she grew quiet reading how Orla was missing Ronon, understanding she was trying to be strong for Ronon by telling her instead of the man in question. When she finished she clicked on the second email grinning as she did at her friend's often scatty brain. It was a small email, just a few lines asking her to tell Ronon he had an email too.

Laura closed down the laptop promising herself she'd send Orla an extra long email tonight after her shift but right now she needed to track down the big guy.

* * *

Ronon was sparring with Teyla in the gym. She'd demanded he resume their routine now he had a better hold on his anger. The two circled each other watching for any sign of each others next move when the gym doors opened.

Teyla didn't take her eyes off Ronon; she made that mistake once when he'd first arrived on Atlantis.

Ronon not caring who'd walked in didn't take his eyes off the Athosian as he twirled the bantos rods expertly in his large hands.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you guys but I need your attention, Ronon? It's about Orla," Laura said hoping the mention of her friends name would bring Ronon out of his 'zone'.

"What!" Ronon barked moving toward the Lieutenant his heart raced, what did she mean?

Teyla stilled on hearing her friends name mentioned. Orla, was everything alright?

"Calm down big guy. I just got an email from Orla. She sent you an email and knew you wouldn't…" Laura tried to finish as she watched Ronon remember to breathe. His before his face broke into a huge grin as he ran out of the gym tossing his bantos rods toward Teyla. Laura chuckled at his response to the news.

Teyla broke into a huge smile, her relief evident. "Thank you Laura, I believe that is the best thing to happen to Ronon since Orla left. How is she?"

Laura began to tell Teyla about her email, explaining she knew Lindsey and though the woman was quite shy she was a nice person. Teyla laughed aloud at hearing Ronon had a rival for Orla's affection… cake.

* * *

Ronon ran away from the transporter down the corridor to his quarters, knocking over people as he barged his way to the door. His heart rate returning to normal as he remembered how he'd been unable to breathe waiting for Laura to tell him what was wrong with Orla. When she'd told him about the email his brain kicked in and reminded him to breathe.

He palmed the quarters open heading for their desk he grabbed at the laptop, opening it he pressed the on button. As he sat on the chair in front of the laptop waiting for it to boot up his leg started to jig up and down with impatience.

When the laptop was ready he clicked on the email icon grinning at the prospect of seeing Orla's email. What Ronon wasn't prepared for was the message which came up telling him it was downloading 1 of 225 emails. Ronon growled out his frustration, who the hell emailed him anyway.

Ronon paced up and down as the laptop downloaded the emails, while in reality it took only a few minutes with some attachments being so large it felt like hours to Ronon. Finally the emails had downloaded and he started to scroll through them to find Orla's. He had more mission reports than he'd ever read, jokes from Major Lorne. Pictures from Beckett, he'd look at later. Finally he saw Orla's name and he clicked open the email, the Cheshire cat smile returning once more.

Ronon read the email over and over, he couldn't stop smiling. He'd known she was missing him as much as he was her, she was trying to protect him and he loved her for it. So cake huh, he grinned imagining her tucking into wedges of chocolate cake blaming it all on him.

* * *

Ronon closed the laptop, picking it up he headed out of his quarters and toward Teyla's. He palmed the chime of her door and waited for her to answer it.

Teyla opened her door only recently having showered with the intention of getting some food from the mess hall. She was surprised to see Ronon at her door clutching a laptop.

"Ronon, what can I do for you?" Teyla cautiously asked.

"Can I come in?" Ronon replied nervously.

"Of course," Teyla was instantly concerned at Ronon's tone. Teyla moved out of the way allowing Ronon to enter her quarters.

Teyla waited for the door to close before asking him, "What can I do to help Ronon?"

"I got an email from Orla," Ronon responded, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Go on," Teyla prompted seeing Ronon was struggling with whatever he wanted to ask of her.

"Umm… I know how to you know send her an email back. It's just… umm… I just… I… don't know… I'm not good with… words," Ronon uttered, plainly uncomfortable at having to ask for help.

"Sit down Ronon," Teyla smiled endeared by Ronon's admission. "Orla's email, did she ask you anything specific?"

"Like what?" Ronon queried.

"Did she ask you to do something? Did she ask you how somebody was? That sort of thing?" Teyla asked patiently.

"No, she… talked about what she was doing on the Daedalus and… us," Ronon replied, his voice momentarily filled with emotion.

"What do you want to say to Orla?" Teyla tactfully asked.

"I don't know," Ronon was tongue tied at the thought having to tell Teyla all the things he wanted to tell Orla.

"Ronon, when you and Orla are together do you have trouble expressing yourself to her?" Teyla pushed Ronon, knowing the man wasn't comfortable with the conversation.

"No, it's easy with her, just… don't know how to write it all down," he admitted feeling himself blush at the admission.

"Why not imagine you are talking to Orla and simply write those thoughts down," Teyla hoped Ronon would understand her.

"I know, I… know that I should just write it down. I don't write… well in their language. I want to… make it look good. Can you help with the words?" Ronon hesitantly asked.

"Ronon, there are other ways to send a message to Orla. If you are not comfortable with writing the words down we could ask Rodney about his video camera," Teyla offered relieved when she noted Ronon's obvious relief at not having to try to use email.

"Yeah, think he'd help?" Ronon looked expectantly at Teyla.

"Of course he will Ronon, Rodney is a friend," she tried to assure him as her stomach growled. "Come Ronon, we will put your laptop back and head for the mess hall. If I am hungry you must be starving," she continued to tease.

"Always hungry," Ronon grinned at his friend, thankful she understood him.

* * *

Teyla and Ronon entered the mess hall. Deciding on their food they headed for a table away from the main crowd as they saw Sheppard and McKay enter and join the queue. Teyla waved Sheppard and McKay over to their table greeting the men warmly as they both sat down.

Sheppard watched Ronon noticing his demeanour had changed. He seemed happier, the scowl he'd carried for days replaced with a smile.

"Okay Chewie, how many Marines have you maimed and where are the bodies stashed?" Sheppard half joked.

"None, what's your problem Sheppard?" Ronon casually asked.

"This is the same man who'd have cut your throat for staring too long at him this morning?" Sheppard looked at Teyla with a look of confusion,

"Ronon got an email from Orla this afternoon," Teyla couldn't help but smile as the look of comprehension washed over Sheppard and McKay.

Ronon grinned at Teyla.

"How's she doing buddy?" Sheppard inquired.

"Okay, she misses everyone," Ronon admitted as he ate his fries.

"Orla has a new love…" Teyla tried to hide the smirk as Ronon snorted at her as he grinned.

Sheppard and McKay's head whipped up at Teyla's comment, not having seen the conspiratorial glances Ronon and Teyla had shared.

"W…what?" McKay uttered looking about his team mates anxious that he'd heard Teyla correctly.

"It would seem that Orla has replaced Ronon's affections with… cake. A rival which I am sorry Ronon, does have great appeal," Teyla announced staring at the large slice of carrot cake she'd chosen for herself.

Sheppard looked at a smiling Ronon, he chuckled relieved the past days tension had been broken somewhat.

"I was never really a cake person, now jell-o is something else," McKay stated as he noted all three of his team mates looking at him oddly. "What??" he snapped returning to his club sandwich.

"McKay, I need you to do something for me after lunch?" Ronon stated quietly.

"Me? What? I'm a busy man Ronon," McKay claimed as he grew suspicious, Ronon didn't normally need him to do anything for him outside of their missions.

"Want you to show me how to use those camera things?" Ronon demanded not intending to let McKay say no.

"Camera things? You mean the ones that you record a message on?" McKay quizzed the ex-Runner, he was pretty sure Ronon didn't mean a normal camera.

"Yeah, the ones you can talk to," Ronon explained.

"Ahh," was all Rodney replied knowing what Ronon meant, "Have to be quick about it I've things to do. Shouldn't take long, even for you, " he continued.

Ronon nodded at the scientist before placing his jell-o cup on Rodney's tray and slapping him slightly harder than necessary on the shoulder.

* * *

"So, this is what we call a Camcorder. It records images to be played back at a later date. Those images can be put onto a disc or a computer file and sent to someone like Orla." McKay started to explain the intricacies of video taping.

"So I just push that button and talk?" Ronon simplified.

"Basically, yes. You have to make sure the camera's at the right height and the lights good though," McKay continued to elaborate on the camera's requirements.

"You can do all that though, yeah?" Ronon was starting to regret asking McKay knowing he couldn't be straight forward.

"I guess so, come here," Rodney beckoned Ronon over. "See here? This is on; you press that and sit on the stool we aligned and talk to Orla. Once you're done, you press this button," McKay pointed at the larger blue button next to the smaller red record button.

"Ronon it's so easy even you couldn't mess it up," McKay added sarcastically until he saw Ronon's expression of doubt. "Okay, you stay seated and I'll switch on the video and leave the room. You can talk to Orla, when you're done press the big blue button and bring the camera to me. I'll edit it on my laptop and we'll send the recording when you're ready," McKay offered, hoping Ronon would be okay with his suggestion.

"Thanks McKay," Ronon mumbled, not sure what he was gonna say Ronon stared at the camera hating the way the Lanteans expressed themselves through machinery.

"Okay, ready?" McKay watched for Ronon's nod as he pressed the record button, gave the thumbs up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ronon stared at the machine, uncomfortable. This wasn't like talking to Orla. She was warm, alive, funny and she told him it was okay that he couldn't do what she could, she couldn't shoot straight anyway.

Twenty minutes later Ronon still sat on the stool, his gaze floating about anywhere but at the camera. When the door chimed he flew off the stool to open the door revealing Teyla.

"Ronon, have you recorded your message yet?" Teyla asked as she entered the room.

"No, still recording. I don't know what to say… all sounds stupid." Ronon hissed his expression belying his anger at himself.

Teyla walked over to the camera, pressed stop and deleted the image.

"Ronon, I will reset this for you but you need to say something. I know it feels strange but Orla wants to hear from you. Imagine Orla was in front of you, what would you say to her?" Teyla encouraged.

"If Orla was here I'd show her how I feel," Ronon groaned at the thought.

"She is not Ronon so you must send something, now are you ready?" At his nod Teyla pressed the record button and walked out of the room.

Ronon stared at the machine, trying to put his embarrassment behind him.

"Hey Orla, I got your email. Not so good writing your language so Teyla thought this would be good." Ronon tried to stop squirming in his seat. "I miss you Orla. You replacing me with cake huh? Teyla approves. Bed seems big now, I can actually move," Ronon smiled his eyes betraying his emotions as they shimmered, the unshed tears threatening the big man.

"Laura's taken an extra class in sparring, she probably told you that. Thought maybe she was keeping an eye on me for you but she said she wasn't. I know you four amigos, once you get together…" Ronon fiddled nervously with his Vambrace. He kept trying to remember to look at the camera but didn't feel comfortable.

"I'll send you a message before the weeks up, then I guess through the SGC, take care little one, I love you more, remember that always. Come home." Ronon flew off the stool to switch the recording off before emotions got the better of him. He pulled himself together grabbed at the camera and headed for McKay's lab.

**TBC... Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work.**

**Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing this story, it means a lot.**

* * *

Dr. Simon Kovack was sitting outside the main conference room in the SGC, worried. He'd been called in from his work place in Area 51, not so much called as summoned. What did these people want with him?

Dr. Kovack was a simple man. He was married to Kathy and they had two children, girls, one twelve the other nine years old. He hadn't had enough time to call Kathy before he left work to say he was being brought to Colorado, which was probably good thing as he had no idea what he was doing in this place.

The conference room opened to reveal a woman smartly dressed with a blank expression, "Dr. Kovack, they're ready for you now," was all she remarked.

Kovack entered the room noting there were only three men sitting on one side of the conference table, the woman sat behind a stenograph awaiting the meeting to begin. He sat in the chair opposite the men.

"Dr. Kovack, my name is Mr. Coolidge I'm with the IOA. This is…," Coolidge stopped interrupted by the blonde man to his left.

"Who we are at this moment in time is irrelevant Dr. Kovack. Let's cut to the chase shall we people? Mr. Coolidge?" the blonde man raised his eyebrow expecting the man to resume his earlier conversation.

"Right. Dr. Kovack, we have something we need you to do for us. We need you to take over a position on Atlantis; you'll be working along side Dr's. McKay and Zelenka," Coolidge resumed.

"Um… I'm sorry; there's been some mix up. You see, I live in Nevada, moved last year because of my work in Area 51. I can't just up and go to Atlantis, it's a very tempting offer but I have two small girls, I'm sorry," a job offer, he'd not expected that.

"You're under the impression Dr. Kovack that you actually have a say in this matter. You'll be leaving for Atlantis in two weeks," Coolidge corrected the man.

"Now… wait a minute. Thank you for the offer but I think I'll be deciding whether I leave my family or not," Kovack replied anger starting to rise in his throat.

"Do you really think we don't know about you Kovack? You've got a gambling problem, yes we know about that," the blonde man sneered at Kovack's surprise. "You owe $200,000 on different credit cards. Of course, we know you re-mortgaged your home to pay this but does Kathy know? I doubt it. Let me put it like this, you do what we want and the re-mortgage will be sorted out. You'll owe nothing on your home," the blond man sorted through papers in front of him to allow their words to hit home.

"If you don't do as we ask then we'll have to inform Kathy that you made her and the girls homeless. The property will be repossessed of course and you'll lose your job. It will be stated on any résumé that you're a gambler and that we offered a helping hand, however you rejected all our offers of help. If you think this is just a threat, walk out that door and see if Kathy's waiting sweetly at home by the time you get home," the blond man continued, his expression was of boredom.

"Margaret, maybe you could get Dr. Kovack some water please?" Mr. Coolidge smiled tightly at the woman seated nearby.

* * *

Lindsey Novak entered the temporary accommodation wing. She raised her palm to chime at the first door when the door next to it suddenly opened revealing Orla smiling at her surprise. "Oh," Lindsey hiccupped smiling,

"Sorry, thought I'd pop my head out to see if you were about," Orla smiled, "Wanna come in?" she asked.

"Actually, would you like to maybe watch a movie or something in my quarters? My rooms more comfortable than yours," Lindsey offered warmly.

"You know, that would be great. Should I bring anything?" Orla inquired.

"I think we're good, besides I doubt you have much with you at the moment," Lindsey smiled.

"Not really," Orla laughed leaving her room joining Lindsey as they walked toward her quarters.

As the two women walked the narrow corridors of the Daedalus they talked about what movies Lindsey had, Orla not minding what movie they watched. In truth, she was glad to have some company.

They came to a stop outside Lindsey's quarters, before Lindsey palmed the door open she turned, "Orla… um, I'm a bit of a tidy freak, I'm sorry but it's just me. Ignore me if I start to tidy?" Lindsey hiccupped, her nervousness obvious.

"Don't worry about it Lindsey, believe me it'll make a change from…," Orla stopped herself she didn't want to burden her new friend, "… from some of the people I know," Orla added.

"Are you alright Orla?" Lindsey asked quietly sensing Orla's distress.

"I'm fine really, just missing… people you know. Let's watch that movie shall we?" Orla smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah," Lindsey replied palming the door open and stepping inside her quarters.

Orla's eyes scanned the clean, tidy room. "Wow, Lindsey when I'm back on Atlantis and you have downtime can you clean for me?" Orla laughed smiling at Lindsey so she'd understand it was just a gentle tease.

"Sure, I charge $50 an hour," she deadpanned before giggling at Orla's surprised expression.

The women settled on Lindsey's bed the laptop waiting for them to decide what DVD they'd watch.

"I've run out of popcorn I'm afraid, love that stuff," Lindsey smirked passing DVD's to Orla to decide on one.

Orla giggled, the image of Teyla devouring a bowl of popcorn came to her mind, "I have a friend who loves it, Teyla. Have to send her some from the SGC or she'll never forgive me. Hey, what about this one?" Orla asked holding up the DVD 'Sleepless In Seattle'.

"That's my favourite!" Lindsey grinned as she opened the box and placed the DVD into her laptop.

"Good film, in need of a good chick flick at the moment," Orla replied settling herself back against the wall the bed ran against.

The girls watched the movie sighing at the romantic moments, giggling at the awkward moments Meg Ryan found herself in, generally enjoying themselves.

"That was great Lindsey, thank you I needed a good laugh," Orla beamed as she watched Lindsey retrieve the DVD.

"It was fun," Lindsey said nodding her head in agreement. "What's next or do you want to head off to bed?"

"What about you, what time do you have to be up?" Orla quizzed.

"Not till 0600, want to watch another movie? I've got Pretty Woman?" Lindsey held up the DVD waiting for Orla's response.

"If you're sure then yeah, it'd be fun," Orla resumed he place on the bed enjoying the company and the movies.

A few hours later the women sat watching the credits roll on the DVD as they grinned at each other. Orla got off the bed and stretched.

"That was great Lindsey, been a long time since I got to watch a girlie movie never mind two!" she smiled adding, "Thank you Lindsey. I really should let you get to bed though, 0600 will come about quickly. Want to meet up for lunch?" Orla suggested hopefully.

"That'll be great say 1300 in the food hall?" Lindsey replied pleased to be meeting her new friend again.

"1300 it is, thanks Lindsey and I mean it," Orla responded as she moved toward the door. "G' night Lindsey, see you tomorrow," Orla said with a wave.

* * *

Orla headed back to her quarters feeling better than she had in days. Lindsey's company had been a good tonic. Orla opened her quarters looking about the glum surroundings determined to not let it spoil her evening.

Orla got her self ready for bed and reached for her laptop. She doubted she'd hear from Ronon but at least before she went to sleep she could look at their pictures. Orla snuggled down as much as you could on the thin cot, once settled she fired up the laptop.

Orla patiently waited while it was booted then opened the file named 'Photographs'. Orla was smiling at the images of her friends and Ronon when her laptop beeped at her indicating she had mail. Orla smiled, Laura she must have written to her.

Orla opened the email section staring at a large file that had arrived named Ronon Dex. Orla sat up and nervously tapped the email, she'd thought he'd sent her an email but judging from it's size… it wasn't an email but a video file. She tapped 'Play' trying to quell the trembling which started in her hand and reached the rest of her alarmingly quick.

Orla's hand shot to her face as Ronon's image came to life on the screen; she didn't hear a word he said as she watched him, the emotions flickering across his face as he fought to talk to her. Orla felt her hand reach out and stroke the screen as though she could comfort her lover from afar.

Orla, replayed the file over and over that night until she knew every word he spoke, every inflection of his voice, every mannerism of his body.

* * *

The following day Orla met with Lindsey as arranged and they ate their lunch talking about Lindsey's morning.

"Lindsey, can you do me favor? I need to borrow a camcorder, is there one on the ship?" Orla asked chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

"There should be one onboard, I'll ask around this afternoon if you can wait?" Lindsey offered.

"Thanks Lindsey that would be great," Orla went on to tell Lindsey about the video file she wanted to send back to Atlantis though omitting to tell her who.

"I'll let you know as soon as I've found one okay," Lindsey replied.

* * *

Orla spent the afternoon anxiously pacing not wanting to leave her quarters in case she missed Lindsey. Eventually she ended up trying to play solitaire losing patience with herself.

At 1600 Orla had finally won the battle with herself to concentrate and tried to immerse herself in the book she'd dismissed the day before, the door chime echoed about the room and Orla flew off the cot sending the book sailing across the room.

The door opened to a smiling Lindsey, "Here you go, I said I didn't know how long you wanted it for but as the small science lab we have here said as long as they get it back a few days before we arrive at Earth it's fine," she said handing over the compact camcorder.

Orla squealed and taking the camcorder in one hand she hugged Lindsey with the other.

"Thank you Lindsey, I owe you so much," Orla excitedly replied.

"No worries Orla. Oh, they said the disc inside is new and is yours, they have loads apparently," Lindsey explained. "I have to go back. Want to catch up tomorrow? I'm working late tonight one of the other engineers is sick."

"Sure, that would be great," Orla beamed as she watched her friend disappear down the corridor.

Orla locked the door and put the camcorder on the bed, feeling like a fifteen year old getting ready for a date. She reminded herself she was a grown woman sending a message to her lover who'd seen her in everyway possible. Orla headed to the small bathroom to shower, she'd wash her hair again this time taking care to dry it so it looked its best.

Orla searched through her clothing looking for the shirt Ronon liked, she'd repaired it from his shirt ripping moment. Finally she was dressed and her hair as perfect as it'd ever be, the curls were untameable at the best of times. She'd added a little make up, but not too much.

She spent the next ten minutes trying to get the camcorder situated just right to her height. Finally she sat down and starting to talk to Ronon, she managed to not cry until the end when she'd said goodbye. Wiping the tears away before they fell Orla got herself back together again and turned off the camera.

An hour later she decided she'd probably not do a better job so she transferred the discs information into a file and sent it to Ronon.

**TBC... Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - The main plot to this story is a double edged plot with some minor sub plots appearing along the way, I hope this doesn't frustrate too many of you. The Daedalus takes ages getting anywhere ! **

* * *

SGA-1 had been sent off world to MX-33Y. The MALP sent ahead of the team showed a pleasant albeit slightly warm planet. There was much in the way of plant life, though the first reading indicated nothing in the way of human life forms.

Mr. Woolsey decided the team could use the opportunity to gather samples for the botanists to research while doing a sweep of the surrounding area. They could make their way further afterwards should there be no signs of danger.

Ronon had resumed his place with his team, the Daedalus was now in no-mans land between Atlantis and the SGC. In a day it would be within range of the SGC and in less than two weeks, it would reach Earth.

At first, everything was as Sheppard described it 'hunky-dory,' however as the morning gave way to the afternoon it became evident it brought heat and insects. Nothing else… just misery for the four insect meat platters they'd become.

The planet was alive with greenery, as they walked through the grasses the air hung heavy with heat and the noise of insects buzzing and zipping through the air around the team.

* * *

After walking over an hour from the gate the team's nerves were becoming frayed, they'd walked through grass passing nothing but foliage and trees while listening to the non-stop whining of McKay.

Sheppard drew in a breath, counted to ten and turned to Rodney, "McKay, if you keep on complaining about allergies and how bad this place is… I swear I'll leave you here," he hissed.

"You wouldn't… I mean… you might make me walk back to the gate on my own but you wouldn't leave me here… Sheppard?" Rodney nervously looked at the Colonel. He'd been complaining more than normal, the main laboratory was a scientist short with Orla gone, the last thing they needed was for him to be out doing the botanists work. Rodney was definitely missing being able to vent at Orla, she never took his ranting to heart or start to cry like some of the 'scientists'.

"No Rodney, I wouldn't make you walk back because if you so much as irritate the last nerve I have left, I'm gonna get Ronon to attach you to the nearest tree. Making sure he ties you up extra snugly… got it McKay?" Sheppard grouched at Rodney.

"John, please. Rodney, everyone is suffering here. You must learn to… conserve your opinions. I am covered in bites also Rodney, as is Ronon and Colonel Sheppard. If you cannot help sharing your… feelings, I fear that either Ronon or the Colonel will indeed stop you their way," Teyla paused to wipe the sweat from her brow before she turned to Sheppard.

"John, it is the heat that is making you snap, you must realize that Rodney is not… trained to cope with adverse weather conditions and be patient," Teyla smiled tightly at Sheppard.

"Fine, just shut it McKay," Sheppard barked, before he turned to face the giant figure of a hot and bad tempered Satedan.

"Chewie you okay?" Sheppard asked idly.

Ronon looked at Sheppard as though he was asking the stupidest question he'd heard and simply snorted his reply.

"See, Ronon's not mad at me," Rodney uttered, his mouth set in a pout.

"Ronon blanks you out, it's that or he'd shoot you," the Colonel replied, remembering Ronon explaining how he coped with the scientist.

"You do?" Rodney cried out in surprise.

"If I didn't McKay you'd have been shot at least twice in the last half hour alone," Ronon glared at Rodney with a bored expression.

"Oh," Rodney instantly quelled his desire to retaliate with the large man. Remembering just how much of a bad mood Ronon had been in lately, which didn't lend itself to Rodney pushing the point about being shot with Ronon.

"Can we please move on back toward the gate? We have the samples Mr. Woolsey wanted and we have all established this planet is nothing more than… hot," Teyla patiently pleaded with Sheppard.

"I'm with Teyla, I'm hot and covered in bites," Ronon remarked, smacking his palm against his neck once more trying to kill the insect using him as a smorgasbord.

"Might be for the best, I hate bugs," Sheppard sneered slapping his palm onto his forearm swatting at the black flying thing which had landed on him.

* * *

They trudged their way back Sheppard on point, followed by Teyla and Rodney. Ronon as usual watched the teams six's. The long trek back was getting more difficult as the heat grew even more uncomfortable. Sweat poured down faces, backs and making their clothing uncomfortable and sticky.

They stopped to drink, their supplies limited. Sheppard shoved his water at Rodney. Anything to keep the man quiet.

Ronon handed his water bottle to Sheppard, "Drink, you've not drunk any water recently. I've watched you give it to Teyla and McKay. Now _you _drink!"

Sheppard took the water bottle taking a small drag on its contents. They had so far to go.

"Let's go people," Sheppard ordered moving away from the group.

"Sheppard, they've only just sat down. In this heat they're gonna need more than five minutes," Ronon quietly stated.

"When I need your advice big guy I'll ask for it, now people can we move it," Sheppard barked at the surprised faces of his team.

"John…" Teyla started to interject.

"Save it Teyla, as you said. We're all hot and tired so let's move on," Sheppard growled.

Teyla looked at Ronon who shrugged moving to take his position at their six's.

Ronon watched Sheppard, something was off. The man never spoke to his team like he had just now. Sheppard was usually more patient with Rodney than he was being at present. He always made sure people rested if they needed it and Rodney did need it.

* * *

Sheppard was hot and tired, he hadn't meant to snap at his team but his patience seemed to have ended about ten minutes ago. All he could think of was a cool shower and something from Beckett for his arm. The area where he'd squashed the bug was itchy. Just his luck to find the Pegasus version of a mosquito. He scratched at the area driving himself crazy with the itch.

Teyla slowed until Ronon came along side her, "Ronon, is it me?" was all Teyla managed to ask.

"No, he's odd. Something's up, watch McKay and I'll keep an eye on Sheppard," Ronon answered Teyla.

"Is that wise Ronon, from so far back here? Maybe I should keep an eye on John?" Teyla argued.

"If his behavior changes and he looks like he's becoming a danger someone's gonna have to confront him. I'm in the mood Teyla," Ronon smirked at the Athosian.

"Ronon, you will not do anything foolish or I will email Orla," Teyla threatened knowing full well her threat would be met with derision.

"What are you two talking about?" McKay whispered having decided to step back into any company not called Sheppard.

"Move it people, come on!" Sheppard hollered over his shoulder at the three trailing team members.

"Sheppard we need to stop, ten minutes. Let McKay take on some water," Ronon called out, waiting for Sheppard's reaction, gauging his attitude.

"No stopping Ronon, come on we've got a lot of ground to cover," Sheppard spat out, his breathing slightly labored.

"Sheppard," Ronon replied moving in front of McKay to shield the man.

Teyla watched the men start to size each other up and grasped McKay's arm pulling him back and away from the two men. Rodney for once seemed to understand the situation was volatile and gladly moved back with Teyla to a safer distance.

"You questioning my orders Ronon? I know you're upset your girlfriends left you and all but this is still my team Ronon, and you'll follow my orders," Sheppard's glassy stare evidence that something wasn't right.

"Sheppard, something's wrong with you, I need you to give me your weapon," Ronon calmly stated.

"So, Orla leaving you gives you the right to be an asshole Ronon?" Sheppard bitched, watching the Satedan trying to control his emotions.

"Why not Sheppard? You're acting like one," Ronon sneered, trying to stop the itch in his hand that begged him to punch Sheppard.

"Ronon, this is not the time. Please, let us move on," Teyla implored, watching the men sizing each other up.

"See Sheppard, by now McKay could've drunk the water and we'd be on our way," Ronon explained, his eyes never leaving Sheppard.

"Too bad, _buddy_. Now move it," Sheppard snarled at the ex- Runner.

"No… give me your weapon Sheppard," Ronon growled, the aggression showing in his voice a warning he'd had enough playing these mind games.

"_Ronon_, don't push me," Sheppard snapped at the Satedan. His stance moving from guarded to tense in a split second, his hand wavered near his weapon.

Ronon had heard enough, the man before him wasn't acting like the Sheppard he knew. Something was up besides struggling with the heat, Sheppard's stance and glassy stare worried Ronon. With everyone's nerves already frayed thanks to the heat he didn't want Sheppard hurting himself or anyone else if he was right and this was more than just the heat.

Ronon knew his first priority was to protect McKay and Teyla if Sheppard was ill. He had to persuade Sheppard to give him his weapon. If anything happened, Sheppard would never forgive himself even if it was an accident.

"Fine," Ronon called out, casually moving side ways away from Sheppard. As he did he reached his arm around his side grasped at his energy blaster pulling it out and around aiming it at Sheppard for a split second before firing its charge at the man.

Sheppard was hit full blast in the chest from the energy weapon and flew backwards with its impact. He thudded to the ground unconscious arms and legs spread outwards.

"Oh my god, you shot Sheppard," McKay sputtered looking astonished at his fellow team mate.

"Rather I let him shoot you?" Ronon answered sarcastically.

"Ronon, tell me you had your blaster set to stun," Teyla angrily cried out, dropping to the Colonel's side.

"Oh my god, you killed Sheppard!" McKay exclaimed noisily, backing away from the Satedan.

"I didn't kill Sheppard, set to stun," Ronon mocked the scientist and Athosian.

"Oh thank god," McKay shouted. "What now?" he asked Ronon automatically assuming the giant man would lead.

"Now McKay, we go home and I get to carry Sheppard. He'll need to see Beckett," Ronon stooped to grab at the arm and hip of Sheppard dragging him up and over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Ronon grunted from the exertion, Sheppard weighed less than he did but that still meant he carried a fair load. As he settled the man against his shoulder he saw Teyla approach from the side of him.

"Ronon, take some water, you will be carrying John for some while. We do not need you dehydrating. We could not carry both of you back to the gate," she implored.

Ronon nodded at the common sense and took a long drink from the water bottle. He handed it back to Teyla asking, "Are you both ready? I don't want to have to stop too often, when Sheppard comes around again I'm gonna have to stun him or knock him out. I don't think he'll want me to do that too often," Ronon admitted wearily shifting Sheppard's weight once more.

The team headed back in silence, McKay almost beside himself with worry that Sheppard would come to and shoot everyone. Teyla however, was calmer explaining to McKay that Ronon wouldn't allow such a thing.

The team moved on for about half an hour when Ronon's load started to stir. Ronon lowered the man to the ground and stood over him, blaster drawn, face stoic.

"What… the hell…," Sheppard groaned coming around to see Ronon's weapon pointed at him. Anger filled him instantly.

"Drop that weapon Ronon, now. That's an order," Sheppard screamed at the Satedan.

Ronon didn't flinch at Sheppard's shouting blocking it out as he fired at Sheppard once more.

Ronon shot Sheppard two additional times, the heat making their trekking longer and more uncomfortable than normal. While Ronon could've managed to get back quicker they had to allow McKay to set the pace. No point in two members becoming infirmary patients.

* * *

Once at the gate Rodney dialed Atlantis sending his I.D.C. through as soon as possible. Upon hearing the shield had been lowered they stepped through the wormhole and into Atlantis' gate room.

Richard Woolsey ran down the flight of stairs to the gate room floor, SGA-1 had returned but he didn't like the sight of Ronon Dex carrying Colonel Sheppard as though he was a rag doll.

"What's happened? Colonel Sheppard, how bad is he?" Woolsey asked turning to Teyla for answers.

"Quicker if we go to the infirmary," Ronon stated as he moved off still carrying his load.

Teyla explained to Mr. Woolsey as they headed for the infirmary.

Dr. Carson Beckett was just finishing bandaging a Marine when he noticed Ronon entering the infirmary carrying the Colonel.

"Dear god, Ronon. What the hell happened?" Beckett immediately ran to the man's side.

"Stunned him doc, three times. Need him to be restrained, not the soft ones either. The type you've used on me," Ronon demanded, watching the doctor get the restraints no questions asked.

Beckett brought back the restraints to the bed Sheppard was put into. As he approached he saw the figure of Richard Woolsey and hesitated.

"Dr. Beckett, I suggest you use those restraints as soon as humanly possible. After what Teyla's told me we'll need to keep the Colonel secure… that or get Ronon to stun him again," Woolsey commented, gesturing for Beckett to use the restraints.

Beckett secured Sheppard's arms and legs, it was only then he noticed Ronon lowering his weapon. He must've had it trained on the Colonel without anyone being aware.

"Someone want to fill me in as to why I'm restraining the Colonel?" Beckett demanded.

"Got something wrong with him doc, he became overly aggressive," Ronon replied not taking his eyes away from the man.

"What…," was all Beckett managed as they were all drawn to the moaning Sheppard coming around.

"Argggh, what the hell?" Sheppard came to pulling at the restraints, his anger rising at being retrained.

"Calm down Colonel, you're safe," Beckett reassured Sheppard.

"Go to hell Doc, just untie me - now," Sheppard shouted at the small crowd about his bed.

"Told you. I think he got bit, he was scratching at his arm. Then he became aggressive," Ronon stated very matter of factly.

"I'll take some blood samples, I'll need to examine all of you to make sure you're not infected also," Beckett informed the returning team.

"Your not gonna stick anything in me Carson, if you do so help me, I'll break your arm," Sheppard cried out, spittle forming about his mouth as his eyes remained glassy.

"Are you going to sedate him Dr. Beckett," Woolsey asked his eyes never leaving Sheppard's form.

"No, not at this moment in time. We don't know what's happened yet so until I do I'm not administering anything other than anti-histamine. We'll move the Colonel to the isolation ward and keep an eye on him there.

**TBC... Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Dr. Beckett walked toward the observation deck, spotting immediately the figures of Ronon, Teyla, McKay and Mr. Woolsey all watching the occupant of the room below.

"Gentlemen and Lady, I've the blood work back. It would seem you're all fine, nothing untoward at all you'll be pleased to know," Carson beamed at the small group.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know about these two but I'm feeling a little odd," McKay added suddenly seeming flustered.

"Rodney, when was the last time you ate? You were on a very hot planet according to Teyla. You're probably just in need of some food and drink. I suggest you go to the mess hall," Beckett reassured the scientist.

"Doctor, what about Sheppard?" Woolsey intervened, wanting the news on Atlantis' military leader.

"He is a different story. He seems to have some traces of an enzyme which is foreign. He probably got infected from the bite Ronon said the Colonel was constantly scratching," Beckett concluded.

"Is he gonna go all bug like?" Ronon stated simply and to the point.

"I have no idea Ronon, hope not," Carson smiled weakly.

"What do you intend to do Doctor?" Woolsey quizzed the Doctor.

"At the moment not much, we've administered anti-histamine to help with the itching but until we know more about the enzyme, anything we give the Colonel could aggravate the situation," Beckett answered frankly.

"It will be a long night then. Would anyone mind if I sat with John first?" Teyla inquired hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Teyla, but until we can work out anything more on the Colonel's condition I'm limiting his visitors to medical staff only. You're welcome to stay here though. If yer all excuse me I need to start on the Colonels blood work," Beckett nodded at the group before he left to try to find some answers.

Teyla stood guard watching over Sheppard from the balcony feeling anything but useful. Ronon and McKay had gone to get food while Mr. Woolsey had retired for the night demanding to be kept updated.

* * *

Over the next twenty four hours the three team members took shifts to sit as closely as they could to Sheppard. Ronon had opted for the night shift, letting both of his team mates get a decent night's sleep.

Ronon hadn't been able to sleep properly when Orla had been altered by the orb Major Teldy and her team found on Dalaran. Now, she was headed back to Earth for who knows how long and him? He was back to sleepless nights wondering if the floor might be a better option once again.

When the night stretched out to the quiet small hours with the majority of Atlantis' inhabitants sleeping, Ronon moved from the observation windows to the small desk and chair that were the only furnishings within the observation deck.

Sheppard had been asleep for nearly two hours now, he'd become agitated not understanding why people had him restrained, he'd sworn at nurses and doctors alike. He'd demanded to be released and generally became very threatening until he'd finally exhausted himself.

Ronon moved toward the desk opening up the laptop, he'd powered the machine up and patiently waited for it to load. As it did he rose one more time and strode over toward the glass partition of the observation room. He checked the sleeping form of the Colonel once again before returning to the desk.

Ronon clicked onto his email icon not expecting anything new; he instantly opened the file he was looking for. The screen came to life with the image of Orla; he couldn't help but smile at the image of the woman he loved. He knew the video message by heart, he loved the sound of her voice talking to him but he watched her mesmerized as though it was the first time he'd seen her message. Ronon leaned his forehead against the laptops screen, closing his eyes he listened to her before whispering her name.

* * *

Teyla entered the observation deck to see Ronon watching the room below, she smiled knowing she'd not catch him sleeping. Between worrying over Orla and Sheppard she doubted the man was sleeping at all.

"Ronon? How has he been? Dr. Beckett's doing rounds, he said he would be with us shortly," Teyla smiled bringing her hand up to clasp the muscular shoulder of her friend.

"He wore himself out then slept," Ronon stated looking down at the Athosian woman.

"And you? Will you try to get some sleep?" Teyla asked tentatively, pretty sure of his response.

"Maybe," Ronon answered shrugging his shoulders in a carefree manner, not fooling Teyla for one moment.

"Ronon, why do you not move quarters until Orla comes home? After the last time you know this will not get better until she returns," Teyla tried to delicately suggest to the man before her.

"Our quarters are the only thing I've got they can't take Teyla," was all he said, before he moved back to the desk to pick up the laptop and get away from her gaze.

"Teyla, Ronon? No Rodney?" Beckett called out quizzically looking for the missing team mate.

If Beckett had overheard the conversation between Ronon and Teyla he wasn't giving any sign of it.

"Probably eating, you know anything more Doc?" Ronon demanded, he was weary his eyes stung from tiredness.

"Seems the enzyme isn't dissipating, it's not getting worse either. The Colonels stable but highly aggressive still. We'll keep him restrained and hope that in time the enzyme will lessen or we'll have a cure. That's it I'm afraid," Beckett admitted, looking at the disappointed faces before him.

"Thank you Carson," Teyla replied politely, feeling deflated herself she tried to not show it to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you know as soon as I know anything more," Beckett answered, he turned to walk back toward the infirmary.

"Ronon, you should try to get some sleep," Teyla softly spoke.

Ronon nodded his agreement, "Any changes?" he simply stated.

"Of course, now go," Teyla smiled at the ex-Runner, she watched as he strode out of the observation deck.

* * *

It was a further twenty four hours before any changes began to show in Sheppard, though his temperament was still volatile he was slower to rage.

With signs of improvement and the enzyme appearing to start to dissipate from his bloodstream Carson had relented and allowed his team to sit with him. This wasn't always met with joy from Sheppard who made whoever was visiting aware that he wanted peace and quiet.

Sheppard rarely raged at Ronon's presence, whether it was the memory of being stunned by the man or the fact the man just settled into a chair, raised his long legs onto the end of Sheppard's bed and looked at him waiting for Sheppard to say something or not.

With Ronon's constant but quiet presence in the evenings Sheppard found he could sleep without the attention of McKay wanting to know if he was okay or the well meaning but sometimes fussing attention of Teyla.

Sheppard was woken by the nurse the following morning, the routine the same as the last few days. He'd be woken allowed to have the restraints removed as he was escorted by a Marine to the bathroom, then back to bed to be given breakfast.

A Marine was posted in the infirmary to watch over the Colonel during the times he needed to feed or freshen up mainly for the re-assurance of the infirmary staff.

Ronon would offer to help Sheppard which was usually greeted by a snort; the man wasn't quite ready to forgive the Satedan for stunning him, the enzyme not allowing for rational thought, yet.

Their routine became second nature by the fifth day. Ronon was waiting for Rodney to take over his shift when Beckett approached the Colonel's bed.

"Good news, it seems that the Colonel's body's finally worked out a way to rid itself of the enzyme. We don't know how or why, in fact we probably never will. The planet's insect population never having been documented, if it even originated from the planet," Beckett surmised, smiling at the ex-Runner.

"Meaning I can get out of these things?" Sheppard scowled, he realized his behavior must have been extreme for the restraints but he couldn't shift the feeling of surliness.

"From the blood work taken an hour ago I'd say aye, the enzyme is more or less broken down. This won't allow you to leave the infirmary today but the restraints can go," Beckett explained as he reached for the leg restraints watching as Ronon reached for the ones on Sheppard's wrists.

Rodney walked briskly over to Sheppard's bed seeing Beckett loosening the restraints, "Carson, are you sure you should be doing that? Maybe test Sheppard when it's Teyla's or Ronon's shift. You're not losing the Marine too?" Rodney sputtered his panic rising.

"McKay, calm down. Sheppard's almost normal again," Ronon stated firmly.

"So how come he doesn't look very happy about it?" McKay hissed at Ronon.

"I said almost McKay," Ronon replied bluntly, clasped his large hand on the scientists shoulder before adding, "You should be okay McKay," Ronon chortled as he walked past the man and toward the infirmary exit.

* * *

It wasn't until the sixth day that Sheppard was showing signs of being well… Sheppard. Rodney had taken over from the night shift and Ronon in the morning. He was tapping away on his tablet which he cradled protectively in one arm.

"You know McKay; you don't need to be here I'm fine now. Look see… no Marine," Sheppard teased.

"If you're fine then why hasn't Beckett released you, huh?" Rodney sarcastically replied.

"He said later this afternoon as long as the blood works clear," Sheppard answered calmly.

"He did? Good, about time. I'm very busy you know and this week I've had to put up with one less scientist not to mention having to trust Zelenka to do as instructed while I'm here…," Rodney complained.

"Then go back to your lab McKay, I'm fine," Sheppard sighed at the man to his side.

"You're lucky you are, thought for a moment Ronon was gonna really shoot you," McKay laughed, relief settling in hearing the man sound like he really was Sheppard.

"What'd you mean McKay?" Sheppard asked confused, he looked at McKay the last week mainly a blur.

"You don't remember?" McKay exclaimed.

"All I remember is Ronon stunning me, the rests a blank," Sheppard pointed out.

"Um, right… You don't remember calling Ronon an asshole?" Rodney asked, watching the look of surprise on his face at Rodney's words pretty much equated to a 'no'.

"You were being aggressive with the team, you'd been bitten. That's where Carson thinks the enzyme got into your bloodstream. After getting hostile, Ronon confronted you and you kinda… you said that you knew he was upset Orla had left him but that it was your team and to do as he was told. Then you mentioned to him Orla leaving didn't give him the right to be an asshole. Seriously Sheppard. you came within a hairs breath of Ronon beating you senseless," Rodney explained tentatively.

"McKay, tell me you're kidding right? I didn't say those words to Ronon," Sheppard said, watching McKay for any signs of a joke.

"Sorry Sheppard, but if it's any consolation Ronon knows you were under the influence of the bug enzyme," Rodney replied, fiddling with the tablet in his hands understanding Sheppard's discomfort.

"Where's Ronon now?" Sheppard whispered, he couldn't believe he's used Orla against Ronon.

"Not sure, he's not sleeping again. Remember the orb incident? Guessing either the mess hall or gym. The teams obviously on stand down until you're passed fit for duty," Rodney answered truthfully.

"Can you get Ronon for me? _If_ the big guys sleeping leave him, I need to apologize," Sheppard asked sheepishly.

"Um, yeah okay. I'll see if I can find him," Rodney responded, getting to his feet he nodded at Sheppard and left in search of the large man.

Rodney tracked Ronon to the mess hall, he was seated with Teyla. Their table set apart from the main flow of the hall. Rodney sat at the empty chair to the side of Teyla, causing them to look at him in panic. He was supposed to be sitting with Sheppard.

"Rodney?" Teyla uttered her mind racing for an answer to his presence.

"It's Sheppard…," was all Rodney got to say as they both dropped their cutlery instantly on their feet. "No, no, just sit. He's back to himself. He wanted to know what happened back on the planet and so, I told him. He wants to talk to you Ronon, to apologize. You do know it wasn't him saying those words?" Rodney rambled; worried at the thought Ronon might hold a grudge.

"I know," Ronon stated as he returned to his breakfast.

"So? You'll go see him?" Rodney inquired.

Ronon nodded, he'd known it wasn't Sheppard talking, "After breakfast."

* * *

Ronon wandered back into the infirmary, walking toward Sheppard's bed.

Sheppard watched as the big man approached, guilt and shame washed over him as he imagined how hurtful his words must have been, how they must've stung his friend.

"Sheppard," was all Ronon said as he stood by Sheppard's bed, crossing his arms more at the discomfort he felt than anything else.

"Ronon, thanks for coming," Sheppard gingerly replied, "Will you sit buddy?"

Ronon grabbed at the nearest chair settling it by the foot of Sheppard's bed so the two men could see each other. He threw himself into the chair, he was exhausted, feelings were the last thing Ronon wanted to discuss.

"I'm sorry Ronon, I should never have spoken to you the way I did. I… should never said what I did about Orla. You had every right to punch me… I'm grateful you didn't," Sheppard laughed nervously, not quite able to look Ronon in the face.

"Sheppard, it wasn't you. It was that bug making you say stuff. I won't deny I wanted to hit you… a lot. It's okay… let's just leave it at that, 'k?" Ronon mumbled, not comfortable with the conversation.

"Thanks buddy, I owe you. Though you did shoot me three times," Sheppard joked, pouting slightly.

"Never gets old Sheppard, besides, it's a good thing I actually had it on stun I guess," Ronon chuckled getting to his feet watching the color drain slightly from Sheppard's face.

"What is that now… nine?" the Colonel asked tentatively.

"Ten, but who's counting?" Ronon smirked raising an eyebrow.

"So… we're good right Chewie?" Sheppard reiterated looking into Ronon's face.

"We're good Sheppard, I need sleep. Your snoring kept me awake for a week now. I'll see you buddy," Ronon chided as he waved goodbye before walking to the infirmary exit. Sheppard's snort of disbelief echoing behind him.

**TBC... Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

The following week passed in a blur for most of the inhabitants of Atlantis. The threat of a Wraith cruiser on course for Atlantis demanded everyone's attention. It's abrupt disappearance as unnerving as its sudden arrival. Conjecture was it had to have been called away by whatever Hive it was allied to. Some though still maintained the cloak had worked.

For the first few days after its disappearance teams were grounded, puddle jumpers too. Gate activity was limited to emergency only.

Eventually Atlantis breathed a sigh of relief, activity resumed and the next major event grabbed everyone's attention.

SGA-1 resumed their usual comings and goings, checking on the mainland as soon as they were given the okay.

* * *

Orla paced her small accommodation on the Daedalus; they'd finally arrived back at Earth. She was due to be beamed down to the SGC in the next thirty minutes. She'd packed what few belongings she had with her.

She'd given Lindsey back the camcorder. Their friendship had grown into a strong bond, Orla eventually confided in Lindsey exactly who she'd left behind that demanded her use of the camcorder.

Instead of getting a response of shock or look of disgust, not everyone saw Ronon as she or SGA-1 did. To some he was still an 'alien' which Orla never understood. How could he be an alien in his own galaxy. Surely they were aliens with Teyla and Ronon being the norm.

Lindsey had been surprised but she'd grinned, looked Orla in the eye before saying, "WOW, no wonder you wanna go back."

Orla grabbed her bags; she couldn't wait to be called for. The ship was confining and after three weeks she was desperate for a change of scenery along with a bed that wasn't designed to break your bones.

The next hour flew past; Orla was beamed to the SGC. General Landry welcomed the new arrivals leaving them in the hands of the Marines who escorted the new arrivals to their accommodations.

General Landry walked through the control room toward his office turning he said, "Walter, make sure the next time we're in contact with Atlantis confirmation is sent of Dr. Grant's debarkation of the Daedalus."

"Yes sir," Sgt. Walter Harriman quickly answered.

* * *

Orla moved about her new accommodation, the walls as gray as the Daedalus. What was with the military and gray anyway? At least her bed was thicker than the bone rattling cot she'd been sleeping in. The room was larger but it wasn't home. She was actually starting to even miss finding Ronon's Wraith bone necklaces in the drawers. She'd asked him to take them away, not caring for his sentimentality over them.

Orla pulled her laptop on her lap; she'd been out of contact with Ronon for eleven days now. She'd get a camcorder but for now an email would have to suffice. Orla powered up the laptop, her thoughts racing. She tried to think of ways of making the last eleven days on the Daedalus seem interesting.

Orla tapped the email icon; she started typing out the email. She couldn't help but add how she'd felt at not being with him, the lack of sleep was not just because of the bed. Orla continued telling him about the self defense class she'd eventually taken, the aerobics class she hated, the cake she ate.

Sending the email to await the SGC's next transmission to Atlantis, Orla stood. Closing the laptop she headed out of the room.

Space, she needed space to move about. How she missed fresh air, a blue sky, the heat from the sun and the sparkle of the night sky. The only thing she could do was wander and since she'd not been informed she had to remain in her quarters, Orla intended to wander.

Orla came across the mess hall by accident, she wasn't hungry but a decent coffee would be a blessing. The one thing Rodney McKay could do was make a coffee that could be rivaled by none; he just rarely chose to share it.

Orla grabbed at a mug, filling it from the coffee pot and adding a dash of milk. She scanned the room, it was busy but she spotted a space on a nearby table it's only occupant a scientist. She moved toward the seat.

"Hello, do you mind?" Orla asked casually, indicating at the empty chair.

"Err… hello. Sorry, no please," Dr. Simon Kovack smiled at the pretty woman, gesturing at the vacant chair with his hand.

"Thank you," Orla replied sitting at the table.

"I'm Dr. Orla Grant. Just got here, desperate for a decent coffee," Orla explained.

"Dr. Kovack, the coffee's not worth being desperate for I'm afraid," Simon replied, his mind was racing. He didn't want to go to Atlantis but the consequences of not going were too great. The last thing he wanted was to make small talk with the woman seated next to him, no matter how pretty she was.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. Goodnight, Dr. Grant," Simon stiffly smiled as he rose to his feet, nodded and headed toward the exit.

* * *

SGA-1 finally returned from a tip off given by one of the Athosian's occupying the mainland. One of their new trading partners had information on a new ZPM. It turned out to be an almost depleted ZPM, which at best might give them an extra day's worth of energy. Not something any of SGA-1 felt the last few days had been worth.

Richard Woolsey descended the stairs to greet the team; he usually greeted returning teams from the small balcony in the control room. He figured this time he had some news which he wanted to pass on in person.

"Mr. Dex?" Woolsey called out, seeing he'd halted not just Ronon but the whole team. "Ronon, we've received notification from the SGC that Dr. Grant arrived safely. I thought you'd also like to know, we received a transmission from the SGC for you. I'm presuming it's from Dr. Grant," Woolsey explained, he watched as Ronon's usually stoic face broke into a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," Ronon croaked, his voice laden with emotion. His grin infectious as all his team members suddenly joined in with the Satedan, grinning.

Once the team entered the infirmary Sheppard shoved Ronon toward Beckett explaining the big guy had an email and could Ronon jump to the head of express line and get out of the infirmary quickly? Beckett rolled his eyes at the Colonel and proceeded to start on the Satedan's blood work.

In no time Ronon was declared healthy and discharged. Ronon headed toward his quarters his grin still plastered to his face.

He fired up the laptop and waited impatiently for the email. He'd learned his lesson from the last time he'd tried to retrieve Orla's email. Now he checked the emails regularly, usually trashing most but keeping some he thought he'd want to share with Orla when she came home.

When the laptop bleeped its new arrival Ronon eagerly clicked the icon, the email flashed upon the screen as he greedily read Orla's words.

* * *

For the next few days Orla occupied herself helping in the small laboratory within the SGC. Her interviews, sessions whatever you wanted to call them with Dr. Jacobs the psychiatrist were due to start. She was waiting for notification of her appointment, wondering if the wait itself was part of the test.

Orla left her small bathroom trying to towel dry the wild curls she'd washed. She dropped herself onto the bed, falling back to lie on the bed she looked at the ceiling of her room.

"So, what amazing delights shall I indulge in tonight?" Orla muttered to herself. She spotted the bag of popcorn at her dressing table wondering how many food products she'd get through before she was back with Ronon, not to mention how many exercise classes she'd have to fit in just to remain in shape. Orla jumped up thinking, cake and popcorn this week for sure.

When the Daedalus had arrived at Earth Orla had asked Lindsey to help her get some packages together for her friends on Atlantis. Being British and not knowing Colorado, Orla asked Lindsey to take her to the Super Walmart in town. She's gotten something for all her friends and Ronon to be sent back on the Daedalus.

Teyla had been easy, popcorn and more popcorn! Jennifer loved cookie dough, so a few rolls of the stuff for her. Rodney got a few bags of coffee, Sheppard a six pack of Budweiser's. Lorne she sent bags of sweets. Carson his favorite tea bags, Laura she sent her favorite shampoo. Ronon had been more difficult, she'd chosen a six pack like Sheppard, adding in some dark chocolate which he loved with along with the quadrilogy DVD set of Die Hard, after Sheppard had shown him the first John McClane movie he was hooked. Yippee ki-yay and all that.

Orla opened the popcorn, not actually hungry more bored. As she crunched on its contents she heard a bleep from her laptop that was open and charging on the side of the bed. Orla flung the bag of popcorn across the bed and scooted to the side by the laptop.

She checked her emails; her face broke into a huge smile as she noted the downloaded video file's sender, Ronon.

Orla began to tidy her hair before chiding herself Ronon couldn't actually see _her. _Orla spent the next few hours watching her lover's message, her smile never leaving her face.

* * *

The following day Orla did as before and leant a hand in the SGC's laboratory. Lunch time came and found Orla choosing a sandwich, piece of fruit and a cup of tea. She settled down at a table in the corner of the mess hall. As she opened the sandwich she'd chosen. Orla suddenly became aware of a large man to her side.

"Dr. Orla Grant?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"Um… yes, I'm sorry I don't… wait I know you... how?" Orla blushed, desperately trying to place a name to the man, he looked so familiar.

"Forgive me, my name is Teal'c. I am a friend of Ronon Dex," Teal'c explained watching his name register with the woman at his side.

"Oh! Teal'c, please forgive me. Would you like to join me?" Orla gasped in shock, her smile quick to appear when she heard his name.

"Thank you," Teal'c bowed slightly before joining Orla at the table. "How is Ronon Dex?" he continued.

"He's fine, thank you," Orla stiffly replied, as she went to pick up her sandwich Teal'c's large hand came to rest on hers.

"Forgive my bluntness Dr. Grant," Teal'c politely asked.

"Please call me Orla," she asked looking at the large figure before her.

Teal'c nodded, "Forgive my bluntness Orla Grant," Teal'c corrected himself.

Orla couldn't help but smile at Teal'c, "Please Teal'c you can call me just Orla. Not just Orla but… Orla," Orla added hoping he'd finally understand her.

Teal'c appeared to understand, "Very well… Orla it is," Teal'c smiled watching Orla return his smile.

"As I was saying I seriously doubt Ronon Dex is feeling… fine as you put it. I know you are his lover. Men like Ronon Dex do not open themselves up as freely as the men from Earth seem to. He is a proud warrior. You do intend to return to him?" Teal'c quizzed bluntly.

"Um… Teal'c," Orla mumbled, her nervousness increasing as Teal'c's gaze never left her face. "My being here isn't my choice; it's the IOA's. They believe I have PTSD."

"Ronon Dex did not try to stop you being sent here?" Teal'c replied absently.

"Of course, but it isn't that simple. Working so closely with them here I would've thought you'd know that yourself," Orla answered quickly, fed up with people asking that question.

"You did indeed do the right thing Orla, Ronon Dex is an excellent warrior however, I fear where you are involved he finds thinking objectively… an issue," Teal'c chuckled to himself as he thought of his friend's impatience.

"Teal'c I know that you and Ronon are friends but I'm sorry, how do you know so much about us. It's been a while since you've seen each other," Orla inquired.

"Colonel Samantha Carter and I are old friends. She would regularly tell us stories of the people of Atlantis. Have no fear Orla, any exasperation Colonel Carter felt with him was purely in his ability to send Marine after Marine to the infirmary. She did however comment on the closeness of your relationship," Teal'c revealed as he plucked at the salad on his tray.

"I have to say I was most pleased to hear of your pairing, Colonel Carter often spoke of your ability to calm Ronon Dex down from a rage," Teal'c smiled at the blushing face of the woman sitting before him.

"Thank you, I guess," Orla mumbled as her blush increased.

**TBC... Please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work.**

* * *

Orla knocked on the gray bleak looking door waiting for the room's occupant to invite her in. It was 1500 and her first evaluation meeting. It'd been almost a week since her arrival back on Earth.

Mr. Coolidge explained to her that their now resident psychiatrist was still on unexpected leave, did she mind waiting for Dr. Jacobs to return later in the week? Did she mind? She did, could she do anything about it? Nope.

Orla heard Dr. Jacobs call out; "Come in" through the door. She grasped at the handle turning it as she entered the room.

"Ah, Dr. Orla Grant, we meet again," Dr. Jacobs welcomed Orla; he stood offering his hand out in a greeting. "Please, take a seat," he waved at the empty chair to Orla's side.

"Thank you, Dr. Jacobs," Orla smiled tightly, the man made her uncomfortable on Atlantis he wasn't making her feel any better here on Earth.

"Right…" he absently muttered, scouring the pages before him. "I believe the last time we met on Atlantis you'd just reverted from the affects of the Dalaran orb, yes?" Dr. Jacobs stated calmly looking at Orla for confirmation.

"That's right… I'm sorry Dr. Jacobs, I can't agree with your diagnosis of PTSD. I'd have told you that as well if you'd have stayed on Atlantis once you'd diagnosed me," Orla replied testily.

"Dr. Grant… May I call you Orla?" Jacobs asked patiently.

"Sure," Orla answered casually.

"Orla, with no disrespect you may be a doctor but not one of the mind such as I. I've been in the situation of having to diagnose patients, clients, whatever you want to call them. Nobody who's been through trauma ever thinks they've been affected. I looked into your file; you were caught in a landslide, shot by a Marine, altered by an Ancient device. I'm sorry but you can't tell me you're the same woman you were a year ago," Jacobs stated firmly.

"No, I'm not. To be honest I'm glad I'm not. I'm a stronger person thanks to all I've experienced. I've grown closer to my friends, colleagues and most of all to Ronon. I might not be able to account for myself the way a Marine might but between Ronon, Teyla, Laura and Colonel Sheppard I'm able to defend myself until I can either get away or help can get to me." Orla snapped, she was trying to rein in her temper as the upset of the last month came to a head.

"Dr. Beckett and Dr. Keller have helped me cope with any physical injuries while Ronon's helped with any nightmares," Orla added.

"Did you… do you still have many nightmares? Last time we spoke I think you claimed you slept well?" Jacobs quizzed, his face watching for any clue Orla was hiding.

"I did have… the shooting. Ronon helped me deal with it; I don't have them… often. He taught me breathing exercises to deal with the panic. I think they're things he learnt himself as a Runner," Orla quietly admitted.

"Still think you've been left unscarred?" Jacobs said, leaning forward from his reclined position in the chair to lean on the desk in front of him.

"I think there's a difference between the odd nightmare about a trauma and someone having a breakdown. We both know I'm not the latter," Orla sarcastically answered.

"Well, that's what this evaluation is for… isn't it?" Jacobs bit back smiling tightly.

* * *

Later that same day Dr. Jacobs knocked on his employer's door waiting for their acknowledgement. He heard the terse command, "Come in". Dr. Jacobs entered the office.

"Take a seat Dr. Jacobs," Mr. Coolidge offered, his face never once looking up from the report he was reading.

Jacobs sat feeling anxious, he'd agreed to help the IOA he'd just not banked on feeling like a lowlife for doing so. The money they'd offered would allow him to start his own practice if he chose or to even carry on working for the man in front of him. Whoever was pulling Coolidge's strings must have power beyond what he could imagine.

"Well Dr. Jacobs? Give me your report. I don't have all day you know," Coolidge chided, finally looking at the man seated in front of him.

"Nothing new to report Mr. Coolidge, it's as I told you before. Dr. Grant's suffered some trauma, though with the help from her lover and friends she's coped admirably. She's not suffering PTSD," Dr. Jacobs frankly admitted.

"Yes well, that may be the case Dr. Jacobs. Your report however will state otherwise. We need Dr. Grant to be suffering PTSD, Dr. Kovack is already on his way to Atlantis and we need a patsy in that laboratory. You'll keep working with Dr. Grant, maybe a few weeks before we can get rid of her. We don't want to look unkind now do we?" Coolidge smiled at Jacobs, his features resembling more of a sneer.

"Make sure you close the door on your way out Doctor," Coolidge called out once again involved in the paperwork in his hands.

* * *

Dr. Carson Beckett watched as the motley crew called SGA-1 entered the infirmary on Atlantis for their regular post mission report. Carson had always been a curiously cautious man, if such a thing existed. He'd finally come to the conclusion his curiosity was best tempered by his caution after seeing what this group of exceptional people seemed to get themselves into.

"Do I need to ask Colonel?" Carson asked staring at the slightly wild looking group.

"What?" Sheppard hollered at Beckett, "Have to speak up Carson, can't hear much."

"What happened Colonel?" Beckett shouted at Sheppard.

"Might be best if you don't ask," Sheppard replied loudly, his face covered in dirt and small twigs stuck in his wild hair.

"Is anyone actually injured and Rodney I'm nae talkin' about yer ego. Why canna yer hear properly Colonel?" Beckett asked curiously looking over the four people before him.

"Carson! I'll have you know these… these… thugs, nearly killed us!" McKay shouted on the verge of hysterics.

"Teyla love, want to explain?," Beckett asked looking at the Athosian for a calm explanation.

"It would seem that Colonel Sheppard and Ronon felt that C4 was the best option in light of… the circumstances," Teyla diplomatically but noisily answered as she pulled pieces of vine from her TAC vest.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Beckett demand loudly as he looked at the bedraggled group.

"Well… we found the Ancient device emitting the strong pulse McKay so desperately wanted to look at. Only… it turned out to be part of lab which wasn't technically switched off so… Rodney fiddling with the device it sort of set off a chain reaction," Sheppard exclaimed at the top of his voice looking at the scientist for him to deny it.

"Oh yes, I was so supposed to know that it would alter the eco system?" McKay snapped loudly.

"Alter it… the entire planets ecological structure has been altered. It took us nearly two hours to get to the device and nearly four to get back. By the time we'd gotten near the Stargate and the DHD the whole area was covered in vines and forestry we needed to use C4 to clear the area so we could get to the DHD. Only problem was… Chewie didn't wait for us to get to a far enough distance before he triggered the C4," Sheppard continued shouting trying not to smirk at the large Satedan next to him with pieces of foliage sprouting from his dreadlocks.

Beckett shook his head; calling for Marie to take the blood work and check their hearing. Carson walked back to his office wondering exactly how to log this on their medical records.

* * *

Orla was back in the laboratory when she heard a familiar name being called out, Bill Lee. Orla looked up from her work station at the man who'd entered. She got up and approached him.

"Excuse me Dr. Lee? I believe this is your lab?" Orla asked him, knowing exactly that it was but she needed to soften then man's ego first, what was it with male scientists?

"Yes, I'm Dr. Lee. You are? Wait… you're Dr. McKay's assistant," he replied nodding his head at his recognition of her.

"Yes, hello. I was wondering. Could I ask a favor please? Just for a while, do you have a camcorder I may borrow?" "Please?" Orla tentatively asked.

"Is that it?" Lee said slightly mockingly.

"Yes," Orla responded blushing slightly at Lee's off hand remark.

"No problem, we have two I think. Take one for now. I think there's some spare discs somewhere. Though if the off world team breaks another one we may need it back. You could get your own off the base you know," Lee continued to explain.

"If I knew where then I would," Orla replied sheepishly.

"Tomorrow at 1400 I'll take you into town and we'll get one for you, if you want?" Lee shyly asked.

"Thank you Dr. Lee, that would be wonderful," Orla smiled.

* * *

The following afternoon Orla steadied her new camcorder onto the stack of books she'd brought with her which were piled on the dressing table. She was far from being called tall so it was an issue with height. There were simply few places she could balance the camcorder on and be able to make use of the room's poor lighting. She'd have to try to organize some time in the lab, at least Ronon would be able to see her better.

Orla started the machine recording, she told Ronon about meeting Teal'c, he'd turned out to be good company much to her surprise. She explained about Dr. Jacobs, she actually had another session in an hour. Orla continued telling him about Dr. Lee, knowing Ronon had met him in the past.

She wanted to know how he was, what he'd been up to. How were the three amigos, missing the fourth she hoped.

After recording her message to Ronon, she looked at the pile of blank discs she'd bought earlier with the camcorder. She grabbed at one, sliding it into the machine. She placed it back onto the books pressed record and settled back on the chair she'd used before.

Orla removed the disc from the camcorder and set about creating files for both discs in her laptop to send on to Atlantis. She smiled as she looked at the other disc sending it to all three amigos.

Orla hoped one of them would reply in a video form, she got their emails but missed their faces, voices and the way they all naturally fitted in with each other. She steeled herself as her eyes welled with unshed tears at the memory of the girly nights they'd shared. The junk food they'd eat as they all chatted about their 'men', the movies they'd watched, crying at the angst in the movies as well as the laughter. Getting tipsy on Athosian wine being agony aunts when needed and sisters always.

**TBC... Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Teyla felt him rather than saw him, his ever moving presence. She tracked him with her mind before allowing her body to follow. The sensations, energy whatever you wanted to call it changed, it sparked with tension. The air seemingly electrified… he was about to make his move. She raised her rods to protect herself expecting the weight of his attack.

The rods clashed making a cracking sound as they impacted on one another, snapping loudly against each other as they clashed. The sparring couple grunted from their exertion.

Teyla breathed controlled breaths from her mouth lessening the noise she'd make as she spun around coming down on her back foot to stop and control her movements. Her arms held the rods aloft waiting for the next onslaught.

The next moment she felt herself upended and landing hard on her backside. Winded slightly she let go of the bantos rods pulling at the blindfold she wore. "You are most sneaky Ronon, your concentration has much improved in the last few weeks. You will soon be back to your exceptional level of that I am in no doubt," Teyla commented reaching up one hand for the large man to take and pull her to her feet.

"Had to start or I'd end up as bad as Sheppard," Ronon chuckled, reaching out for Teyla's hand pulling her to her feet.

"John tries, not everyone can keep up with you Ronon," Teyla warmly smiled at the ex-Runner.

"Guess it's an Earth thing. They rely so much on their machines, guns and weapons they've forgotten how to use themselves as one," Ronon stated as he shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to the water bottles; grabbing both he turned and tossed one to Teyla.

They both drank deeply from the bottles; Teyla joined Ronon on the bench to the side of the gym.

* * *

"They try Ronon, if the roles were reversed and we were on Earth, do you really think we would fair anywhere near as well as the Lanteans have here?" Teyla surmised waiting for Ronon's response.

"Orla tells me of their world, I don't like the sound of it. For all the wonders she tells me about the bad stuff outweighs it. How can one world be at war with itself so much? They seem to advance themselves and instead of helping each other, they turn on each other." Ronon asked incredulously as Teyla shook her head.

"They've left their own planet without the use of a Stargate, they've seen other worlds and moons but they can't feed the starving people of their world," Ronon added with distaste.

"When I went with Sheppard to Earth, it felt… overwhelming. Their technology I've never seen anything like it. For all they have they hate each other. Sateda wasn't advanced like Earth but at least we didn't keep trying to kill each other or watch homeless people starve," Ronon growled at the memories.

"Ronon, there is no planet within the Pegasus galaxy that is as technologically advanced as Earth, nor is there one with anything remotely like the population figure of Earth. Why do you think the Wraith want to reach it so badly? Not the hundreds of thousands of people that was Athos, but billions of people. Ronon I cannot even imagine that amount of people. How do they move about?" Teyla answered wondrously.

"Without the threat of the Wraith Earth has flourished but it has turned on itself. Sateda, Athos, there are so many planets in the Pegasus galaxy which did not have the luxury of time to evolve before they were culled. Do not think so harsh of them Ronon, look at what they have done. If it had not been for Earth's curiosity you would never have met Orla," Teyla gently teased the large man who'd become the brother she'd always wanted.

"Speaking of Orla, I received a video message. Could Jenifer, Laura and I borrow the camcorder Rodney leant you? We would like to send her a message back," Teyla inquired.

"Sure… can I see it, your message I mean?" Ronon tentatively asked.

"Of course you may, although you may wish to prepare yourself first. It is quite… girly," Teyla teased once more.

Ronon rolled his eyes at the idea, when these women got together they could be hilarious and frightening at the same time. The one thing he was sure of, they were incredibly protective of each other.

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Sheppard called out to the large figure of the Satedan up ahead of him.

"Hey, Sheppard," Ronon acknowledged the Colonel, waiting for him to reach his side before continuing on.

"Getting something to eat?" Sheppard brightly asked.

"No, thought I'd take a shower," Ronon sarcastically replied, as he held a tray in one hand pointing to the food being offered in the mess hall with the other.

"So you understand sarcasm now?" Sheppard bit back.

The two men sat at an isolated table away from the main crowd. Sheppard cut into his meatloaf, forked a piece and ate it with relish, "Cook does a great meatloaf, don't you think?"

"I dunno, only meatloaf I've had, it's fine," Ronon casually said shrugging his large shoulders as he did.

"What's with you today? Get a 'Dear John' letter or something?" Sheppard snapped at Ronon.

"What's that?" Ronon quizzed looking confused.

"Don't worry about it, what's eating you today? Thought you were okay this morning," he elaborated.

"Don't mean to… just. Got a video message from Orla, she sent one to the amigos too. Teyla let me see it… missing Orla I guess. Only been a month but it feels like… I dunno," Ronon sighed as pushed the meal in front of him about the tray.

"She met Teal'c," Ronon smirked trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, what did she think of him?" Sheppard laughed, imagining the huge Jaffa and the small scientist together.

"She liked him, said he was amusing," Ronon laughed watching Sheppard start to laugh and desperately not spit out his lunch at the same time.

Sheppard composed himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked at Ronon, "She knows what he looks like right? She's not got him mix up with someone else?"

"How many people at the SGC have a gold tattoo on their forehead?" Ronon stated looking at the Colonel as though he'd gone mad.

"Good point, so think they'll become friends?" Sheppard asked watching Ronon for his response.

"Be kinda cool if they did, be good to have him watch out for her," Ronon replied back to pushing his food about.

"She's safe Ronon. So… what you got planned for this afternoon?" Sheppard queried.

"Huh…," Ronon snorted with distaste. "Got some scientists or something who need self defense lessons. Some of them just shouldn't be here. They're a danger to themselves, never mind the Wraith," Ronon grumbled.

"Ahh, but you felt like that about Orla and McKay when you first met them," Sheppard grinned at his friend's grimacing face.

"That's different, they actually had some understanding of what they're doing. McKay's gotten better; at least he aims now before he shoots. As for Orla she's improved, she could try to get away now, all else fails she could just scream at them till they left her alone," Ronon added as he broke into a fit of laughter, remembering just how loud she could scream when he and Sheppard decided to spook the women last Halloween.

"Between Orla and Jennifer I almost went deaf. I swear Orla nearly broke my eardrum," Sheppard laughed and shuddered at the same time remembering the memory of the two women screaming at him and Ronon.

* * *

Orla continued her appointments over the next two weeks with Dr. Jacobs, she was sure at times the man seemed to be in a world of his own rather than taking notes and discussing what she'd said.

Orla had met up once again with Colonel Samantha Carter, who in turn introduced her to Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala Mal Doran and Colonel Cameron Mitchell. She immediately liked them although it took a while for her to work out if Vala really meant everything she said.

The time past slowly on Atlantis. No real drama occurred much to the majorities delight. It seemed it was only Sheppard and Ronon who were looking for something to happen.

It'd been a slow two weeks on the Daedalus as well and it was about to arrive on Atlantis bringing its unexpected passenger.

General Landry had informed Colonel Caldwell it was in Atlantis' best interest that the Daedalus and the SGC keep quiet about their unexpected guest. The tension that would've had a chance build before the Daedalus' arrival would not favor Dr. Kovack. Not to mention the undue pressure Mr. Woolsey would undoubtedly face from the likes of Ronon Dex.

Dr. Kovack was slowly going stir crazy during the long journey. He'd found little to occupy himself, instead choosing to isolate himself in his quarters whenever possible.

* * *

Richard Woolsey sat in his office souring over the off world reports from various teams. He wondered if he ought to give out more of those digital voice recorders he'd given to Ronon a while ago judging from the reports. That or check that the teams going off world did actually speak English as their reports were definitely anything but.

The brilliant white beam filling the gate room indicated to Woolsey that Colonel Caldwell had finally beamed down. Woolsey tidied his desk into something resembling order, stood and pulled at his jacket.

Colonel Caldwell climbed the stairs to the control room with Dr. Kovack in tow; they'd beamed down into the gate room so they could beam down Dr. Kovack's luggage at the same time.

"Mr. Woolsey, good to see you," Caldwell offered his hand for the man to shake.

"Colonel Caldwell, it's good to see you," Woolsey replied shaking the man's hand.

"Mr. Woolsey, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Simon Kovack," Caldwell uttered as he moved to reveal the man behind him. "Dr. Kovack, this is Mr. Woolsey. He's the civilian leader of the Atlantis Expedition," Caldwell continued.

"Mr. Woolsey," Kovack offered a polite smile and a rather limp hand in greeting.

"Dr. Kovack, pleased to meet you," Woolsey answered offering a similar smile, he shook the man's hand wondering what Colonel Sheppard would make of the man.

"Mr. Woolsey, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but General Landry thought it was in Atlantis' as well as your own interest to leave this matter for as long as possible," the Colonel stated looking obviously uncomfortable.

"Do what exactly and which matter Colonel?" Woolsey inquired, his eyes narrowed as he tried to read the other man's expression.

"I've Dr. Kovack's paperwork here," Caldwell explained passing the file over to Woolsey. "Dr. Kovack is Dr. Grant's… replacement," Caldwell gingerly added watching as Woolsey's head snapped up from the file he'd been handed so quick Caldwell was sure it should've broken.

"I know nothing of this, what do you mean replacement? To my knowledge Dr. Grant was undergoing an evaluation. We've received nothing to say it's been completed with the result given," Woolsey sputtered, his temper starting to flare, typical IOA behaviour.

"Mr. Woolsey, General Landry informed me that Dr. Grant is still being evaluated. Nothing has yet been decided, in the meantime they knew Dr. McKay would be a scientist short and sent Dr. Kovack.," Caldwell patiently explained.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Colonel. Apologies Dr. Kovack, the scientist you're standing in for is a particularly liked woman. I apologize for being rude, welcome to Atlantis," Woolsey offered remembering his manners.

"No worries," Kovack politely replied, the image of this Dr. Grant flashing in his mind as he remembered vaguely meeting the woman at the SGC.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'll get Chuck to organize someone to show Dr. Kovack to the temporary quarters," Woolsey stated walking around his desk and out of his office.

**TBC... Please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Dr. Kovack wandered down Atlantis' corridor, he was sure he was headed toward the mess hall for breakfast but he wasn't too sure yet. He'd been given a guided tour yesterday afternoon not that he could remember much. The basic map he'd been given to study wasn't that good.

The Marine, who'd shown him around, Corporal Jenkins, meant well it was his own fault he'd not been listening to the man.

His first meeting with his boss the apparently 'moody' scientist would come later this morning.

Kovack eventually came to the mess hall; he spotted the stack of trays and walked over to them about to take the top tray. The tray was snatched away before he could place a hand to it, Kovack turned to find himself level with a man's chest, a very big man.

Kovack looked up and up into the dark face the chest belonged to. The man wasn't pleased, his face was dirty, impatience etched into his face. As he turned to walk away Kovack noticed the loose wild dreadlocks which flowed about the man's shoulders. Kovack let the rude act go, he'd been taught to pick his fights and this was one man he was quite certain he didn't want to pick to fight with.

* * *

Dr. Kovack entered the main laboratory, well according to the map he had. As he entered he noticed a few people dotted about the lab. One was a man with glasses; he seemed enthralled with whatever he was reading. There was a small woman to his side, she too was reading.

Dr. Rodney McKay burst open the lab doors yelling for someone called 'Radek'. After a moment or two it became clear this was Dr. McKay. Kovack steadied himself, walked up to the man and coughed, "Excuse me, are you Dr. McKay?"

"Of course I am, and who are you or should I ask what are you?" McKay barked irritably. He was tired and needed coffee, lots of it. He'd been working in the north pier's lab most of the night and was starting to wane.

"I'm Dr. Simon Kovack, astrophysicist. I believe I've been sent here as Dr. Grant's replacement?" Kovack smiled as he watched the man in front of him grow still.

"Replacement? They sent a replacement? I seriously doubt you could replace my coffee never mind Orla. This can't be right, does Ronon know. Oh my god, he'll kill us all," Rodney prattled to himself as he flew out of the lab heading toward Woolsey's office.

"I'm sorry for being here," Kovack called after the man.

"It's not you, Dr. McKay is very fond of Dr. Grant," Radek explained to the shocked man beside him. "I'm Radek Zelenka," he greeted Kovack.

"Were they… romantically involved or something?" Kovack asked surprised at his new boss's reaction.

"With Orla? Oh my… no. Orla is Ronon Dex's girlfriend, they live with each other. You'll never confuse Dr. McKay with Ronon, once you've met Ronon you don't tend to forget him," Radek answered chuckling at the idea of McKay being mistaken for Ronon.

"Oh?" Kovack simply responded confusion etched on his face.

* * *

Dr. Rodney McKay burst from the transporter straight into the chest of Colonel Sheppard. "Rodney, what's the rush? - Wraith after you?" Sheppard snapped grabbing McKay by his biceps to prevent the scientist from being knocked over.

"Might wish they were in about five minutes," was all McKay could utter never taking his eyes off the tired face of Ronon.

"Rodney!" Sheppard cried out, his patience thin from a night devoid of sleep. Sheppard and Ronon had only been back on Atlantis for just over an hour.

They'd been called out during the night to help with a search and rescue on PP3-55X. An unexpected and violent weather front had hit the local town. Their trading partners on the mainland had begged for help searching for people. They'd arrived back to Atlantis getting some food then some much needed sleep before reporting back to Woolsey.

"We need to go to Woolsey's office. Ronon too, but you need to take his weapons from him first…," Rodney implored Sheppard, his eyes never leaving Ronon's face.

"McKay?" was all Sheppard said, the look on Rodney's face telling him he'd meant it.

"Ronon, give me your weapons. That's an order, your knives too buddy," Sheppard ordered as he turned to look at a confused Ronon.

"Why?" Ronon said suspiciously looking between.

"I don't know yet big guy. Take a look at McKay though, something's up." Sheppard truthfully answered.

"If I say no?" Ronon grumbled at the two men.

"Ronon, trust me. Give Sheppard your weapons… please?" McKay muttered quietly, looking Ronon directly in the eyes.

"I trust you McKay, I'm just not giving you my weapons," Ronon stated crossing his arms in a show of defiance.

"Ronon, I know you don't want to but I wasn't asking buddy. I'm ordering you to Ronon. Come on, hand them over then we can sort this thing out… whatever it is. Then I can go to bed," Sheppard grouchily ordered.

"Fine, but I'm not happy with this Sheppard," Ronon barked at Sheppard.

"I know, humor me will you?" Sheppard replied with more patience than he felt.

"I want them back, as soon as this is over. All of them Sheppard," Ronon wearily handed over his blaster before removing the myriad of knives on his person.

"Fair enough," Sheppard responding trying not to cut himself as the number of knives he held slowly growing in to simply dangerous. "Ronon, how come you don't cut yourself with all these on you?" Sheppard asked wondrously at the growing pile.

"You go bed with those in?" McKay asked incredulously.

Ronon rolled his eyes at McKay, for an intelligent man the guy could be an idiot. Ronon pulled at the knife in its sheath at the small of his back placing it into the collection the Colonel held between two hands.

"There," Ronon declared gruffly.

"Ronon, is that ALL of the knives? Not got one hidden away? You know that rule, one for them to find and one to keep?" Sheppard asked as he tilted his head to one side and stared at Ronon as though he didn't quite believe the man.

Ronon snorted and tutted as he reached into his coats inner lining pulling out a wickedly evil looking knife, it's blade glinted it's danger as Ronon flipped the knife over to hand Sheppard the hilt.

"See wasn't so hard was it?" Sheppard smiled at the very fed up face of Ronon.

Sheppard stared at his hands; he'd tucked the blaster between his pant leg and belt. It was better than handing it over to McKay who'd probably shoot himself in the foot or them. Not to mention the fact that Ronon got antsy if anyone but himself held the blaster.

"Chewie, there are more knives here than in the armory," Sheppard stated slightly in awe of his friends ability to walk around never mind fight with so many sharp objects on him.

"I know, want each one back too," Ronon smirked looking slightly deranged. The lack of sleep and dirt he'd not washed off yet from the rescue mission mixed in with the amusement he got watching Sheppard's face change into awe at the amount of knives he carried while McKay's face paling at the sight.

"We'd better stop off at the armory, lock this stuff away," Sheppard said moving to the transporter waiting for McKay to activate it.

* * *

The three men walked toward the transporter and away from the armory, the Sergeant on duty locked away Ronon's belongings his face a picture of amazement at the sheer number of knives.

"So I just give him this key and I get my stuff back?" Ronon reiterated, the Satedan was feeling nervous at giving away so many weapons.

"Yep, I promise you'll get 'em all back buddy. Now, Rodney gonna tell us why Ronon needed to give up all his weapons to see Woolsey?" Sheppard questioned the scientist.

"Sure, once we're away from the armory," McKay nervously replied as they entered the transporter once again.

Ronon watched Sheppard indicate the gate room on the panel when the realization hit him, he promptly slapped the panel instantly halting the transporter. Ronon turned on McKay, the tiredness he'd been carrying gone, his face alert and angry.

"McKay," Ronon spat angrily, "its Orla, isn't it? You'd better tell me McKay," he bellowed.

"Sheppard," McKay wailed moving to his side for protection.

"Ronon, back off now," Sheppard hissed quickly reaching for the man's broad shoulders hoping to hold him back.

"McKay," Ronon growled, his temper rising with his panic.

"Yes, but that's why we're gonna see Woolsey, I don't know much so just hold on. Wait till we get the facts?" Mckay quickly added before moving behind Sheppard to hit the panel to re-start their journey.

Seconds later the doors opened, Ronon turned heading for Woolsey's office at speed.

"Ronon, wait," Sheppard barked at the ex-Runner.

Ronon turned about to come face to face with Sheppard, his face contorting into a snarl as he tried to control his temper as he waited.

* * *

The three men arrived at Woolsey's office, Sheppard moved to knock alerting Woolsey to their presence. On seeing the three men Woolsey beckoned them inside without hesitancy.

"Gentlemen, please sit," Woolsey calmly offered.

"What's going on? This is about Orla," Ronon raged as he started to try to pace within the confined space.

"I've just met Dr. Simon Kovack; did I not merit a notification to the change in my staff?" "What about Ronon?" "Somebody gonna tell him?" McKay fired questions at Woolsey one after another.

"Who's Dr. Kovack?" Sheppard demanded as confused as Ronon.

"Dr. Kovack is Orla's replacement," McKay stated

"WHAT!" Ronon thundered causing the men in the room to flinch albeit momentarily. Anger flushed his face as he battled to keep himself in check long enough to get the facts.

Sheppard coming to his senses quickly turned to Woolsey, "Mr. Woolsey I suggest you tell Ronon what's going on and quickly if I was you," he spat trying to control his own temper.

"Gentlemen… please. Ronon calm down please? I've spoken with Colonel Caldwell; apparently General Landry and Colonel Caldwell thought it better to inform me at the last minute. I'm presuming he didn't want Ronon dwelling over Dr. Kovack's presence before he even arrived." Woolsey started to calm, understanding Caldwell and Landry's thinking.

"Dr. Kovack is only a temporary replacement. Dr. McKay is a scientist short by his own admission. It's to help ease the pressure in the labs, especially when Dr. McKay is off world. Dr. Grant is still undergoing her evaluation," Woolsey quickly added hoping it would temper Ronon.

"When will she be allowed back?" Ronon growled he didn't like the idea of anyone temporary or not replacing Orla.

"In truth Ronon, I don't know," Woolsey answered wearily.

"If you'll excuse us Mr. Woolsey I think Ronon and I need sleep, we've been awake over a day now," Sheppard tactfully replied trying to get Ronon out of Woolsey's office.

"Of course, Colonel. Ronon, I want you to know I'll tell you as soon as I know anything. I promise." Woolsey explained not sure if the ex-Runner believed him.

Sheppard walked up to Ronon looking up at the large man's conflicted face. "Ronon, come on buddy," he whispered knowing he'd heard him.

Ronon slowly blinked tiredness and emotion weighing on him. He looked at Sheppard knowing what he was doing. He stepped back from Sheppard, pivoting he walked out of the office heading for the armory.

"Um… you don't think he'll do anything silly do you?" McKay absently muttered.

"No, he's got too much to lose. For now," Sheppard answered.

**TBC... Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.

* * *

Sergeant Carrie Matthews couldn't help but over hear the conversation in Woolsey's office. When Ronon stormed out of his office she noticed his pained expression. If he was starting to believe Orla Grant wasn't coming back then maybe she'd have to move up her plan.

Carrie had watched Ronon Dex since she'd arrived on Atlantis a few years ago. She'd felt an instant draw to the man, not just for his obvious good looks… for her there was more.

She was schooled in kick boxing and regularly sparred with Amelia Banks, wanting more than just to be fit, she wanted to be able to defend herself anywhere. Ronon knew of her skills, he'd seen Carrie and Amelia spar often. Now all she needed to do was to show him she could do so much more. She'd help him forget that woman, why he was with her was beyond her anyway.

Carrie smiled, yes now was time to make her move. She'd be patient, just be his friend for now. If there was ever a communiqué saying Orla wasn't coming back then she wanted to make sure Ronon would turn to her for comfort.

* * *

Orla took her seat as usual in Dr. Jacobs's office; this was slowly becoming a farce she thought.

"Orla, how are you?" Jacobs inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied an artificial smile set on her face.

"Good. Now last time we spoke about the resulting issues affecting you from the landslide you got caught in. Today however, I'd like to talk about Captain Munroe and the shooting. If that's okay with you?" Jacobs declared watching Orla for her reaction.

"Alright," she calmly answered feeling unease start to well. She'd not spoken about the shooting with many people. Whenever she'd had a nightmare or even a panic attack about the incident Ronon had always been there to calm her.

"What do you remember of the incident?" Jacobs continued.

"Very little, it's sporadic. Images mainly. I see Captain Munroe, the gun and then feel the pain. I remember the pain of being shot more than him shooting me," Orla quietly admitted nervously fiddling with the button on her lab coat.

"These images, your colleagues all looked to you like they were Wraith?" Jacobs probed a little deeper.

"Yes… I saw them all about me," Orla whispered clamming up as the images flickered through her mind.

"It must have been horrific, Ronon watched you going through all this I believe. How does he help you when you feel… vulnerable?" Jacobs gently questioned.

"It was… difficult at the start, not just the physiotherapy. Ronon became so protective. If I'd wake crying having a nightmare he'd hold me till it passed, it was around people I think he had trouble coping. I mean… he was always looking for something to hurt me to the point he was always on guard. In time though he relaxed, we relaxed. He's still very protective, that's okay though." Orla replied smiling at the thought of Ronon.

"That's all very good Orla but I'm more interested in how you coped not Ronon. You mentioned he calms you from your nightmares. What about during the day?" Jacobs continued to push Orla to answering him.

* * *

Dr. Kovack sat at his work station tapping away at the tablet he'd been given to use during his 'temporary' stay. Geez, what was it with these people, he'd be more than happy to go home, they remind him at every opportunity that Orla would be coming back.

Kovack knew what his assignment was but too many eyes were on him at the moment, not to mention he'd yet to become familiar enough with the data base to get the information required. As he familiarized himself with the workings of the tablet and the simple interface it allowed him within the data base he heard shouting, with a sigh he knew it to be only one man. His boss, McKay. The man was beyond irritating, who cared he was a genius, he was a buffoon.

It was at that point the laboratory doors opened, its cause casting a huge shadow within the room. Kovack watched intrigued at what could cause such an image. Him, he thought… the one from the mess hall… the angry wild man with crazy hair. Kovack instinctively press himself back against his work station trying to appear as small and non-threatening as possible.

"MCKAY," Ronon bellowed knowing the man was somewhere about the lab.

"What? I'm busy and I'm sure there's nothing _you_ need my genius for," McKay surly answered the large man.

"Which one?" was all Ronon uttered looking at McKay.

"Remember what Sheppard said. You have to drop it," McKay uncharacteristically bravely demanded of Ronon.

"Fine," Ronon hissed at McKay, he scanned the room looking for a face that didn't fit. He saw it, a man with a tablet in his hands trying to be inconsequential. "You, you're Kovack right?" Ronon tersely demanded.

"I… I… I am I… haven't…done anything… wrong." Kovack mumbled as the crazy guy from the mess hall started to descend on him.

"Remember you're temporary. Orla's gonna come home and you're going back to whatever place you crawled from," Ronon sneered at the scientist.

"Ronon, leave him alone please. I'll call Sheppard," McKay threatened.

"Call him," Ronon snickered his face expressing anything but amusement as he bounded out of the lab.

Zelenka walked over to Kovack placing a hand on the man's shoulder. "Now you see why you will never confuse Dr. McKay with Ronon? Ronon is… unforgettable," Radek sympathized with the man before him.

* * *

Sheppard entered the gym as new Marines started to pour out into the corridor saluting as they passed the Colonel. Some would be heading for the infirmary the others, a long soak in a tub followed by a drink at the bar later swapping tales of their first lesson with the grouchy behemoth.

"Ronon, a word," Sheppard pleasantly demanded.

"Sure, what's up?" Ronon replied as he tidied the gym mats away.

"Rodney told me you paid his lab a little visit," Sheppard stood legs apart, his arms crossed in front of him. His stance telling Ronon this was no buddy chat, Sheppard expected Ronon to listen to him.

"So, didn't break anything or anyone," Ronon came to stand in front of Sheppard mirroring his stance, telling Sheppard he wasn't playing games either.

"I want you to stay away from Kovack unless specifically requested to help him or rescue him. Do I make myself clear Ronon? I get your… annoyed. Just think what would Orla say if she knew you were bullying a scientist merely covering for her?" Sheppard demanded, hating to use Orla's name but if it kept Ronon from creating havoc he'd try it.

"That's low Sheppard, using Orla? I'll keep my distance as long as he goes back to Earth and soon," Ronon gruffly answered before collecting his water bottle and towel. The conversation was over as far as he was concerned.

"Ronon, I mean it buddy. I'd hate you to give the IOA a reason to change their minds about you," Sheppard admitted as he turned to leave the gym.

"I won't, besides, who'd teach your Marines how to fight if I wasn't here?" Ronon smirked as he walked past Sheppard.

Sheppard snorted in reply shaking his head at the big guys disappearing back.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days' life carried on pretty much as usual in both galaxies.

Dr. Kovack was learning his way about the data base, the tablets they worked from and the systems in general. Now that the one called Ronon decided to leave him alone he felt he could concentrate on the job in hand. He'd sent emails back to Earth, encrypted which upon their arrival at the SGC were immediately re-routed through several countries before they reached their destination. It enabled any trail the email created to be eventually be lost, keeping its final destination secret.

Orla was still helping Dr. Lee at the SGC, sending messages as regularly as she could to Ronon and her friends. The evaluation was taking much longer than she'd imagined. Dr. Jacobs had disappeared once more, a family emergency. He was due back at the base within the week.

* * *

Ronon started to eat the meal he'd chosen. He was sat alone on a back table. His team not long back from a routine mission, negotiations had started, indicating to Ronon the mission was going to be dull. He'd fulfilled his job, checking perimeters. Watching for anything suspicious, nothing happened. He knew he should be grateful but he desperately wanted something to occupy his mind. It was nearly seven weeks since Orla had left; he'd felt every inch of those weeks.

Ronon bit into his bread roll tearing a chunk away becoming aware of a woman heading for his table.

Sgt. Carrie Matthews came to a stop at the table occupied by Ronon, "Hello Ronon mind if I join you? She lightly asked.

Ronon looked at the woman, Matthews the woman who kick boxed with Banks he thought. He immediately heard Orla's voice telling him to be nice; he didn't need to scowl at everyone. "If you want," was as far as he would accommodate Orla's voice without her actually being there.

Carrie settled herself at the table, the reticence on Ronon's part ignored. "So, how have you been? Not chatted in a while," Carrie stated smiling coyly.

Ronon looked at the woman wondering when they'd ever spoken, "I'm fine, thanks," he mumbled gruffly.

"Any word on Orla yet? Is she okay?" Carrie asked looking genuinely concerned.

Ronon was aware Carrie and Orla weren't friends, not like she was with Laura. "She's okay. Working at the SGC," Ronon explained to Carrie.

"So you're in contact then? That's good…," Carrie smiled though it never quite reached her eyes.

"Of course," Ronon snorted, did the woman think they'd not be?

* * *

Rodney scoured the mess hall for a free table, spotting Ronon's huge frame he started over to the table. He was surprised to see the woman sitting next to Ronon, Sgt. Matthews he thought. She worked with Chuck. Why was she with Ronon? Ronon would normally growl and send people away, was Ronon interested in what was her name... Carrie?

Orla had only been gone what seven weeks he thought. He wasn't about to let Ronon forget Orla that easily. He continued toward the table dropping his tray next to the Satedan, instantly seating himself before anyone could object.

"Hey," Rodney sternly announced to the tables occupants.

"McKay, how's things?" Ronon half smiled at the scientist, his face relaxing slightly.

McKay looked at Ronon and Carrie, since when did Ronon want to know how things were? More importantly did he just see the big guy almost smile?

"Fine, no actually there not but what do you expect with those idiots they expect me to work with. Where's Sheppard and Teyla?" McKay inquired curiously.

"Dunno, said they'd be here but…" Ronon answered simply.

"Have you gotten a message from Orla today?" Rodney asked deliberately watching Carrie slightly stiffen at Orla's name being mentioned.

"No, got one yesterday. Told you, she's working with Dr. Lee," Ronon smiled at the thought of his little scientist telling him about her work, he'd listened so many times he knew what she was doing he just didn't understand what it was.

"So what's she doing in the labs?" Rodney said, his interested piqued slightly.

"I don't know, wanna see the recording?" Ronon offered.

"Umm… isn't it personal?" McKay muttered feeling at odds at watching something so personal to another person.

"Yeah, but you can always skip those bits, I trust you McKay," Ronon replied slapping the scientist playfully on the back, watching as Rodney held himself expecting the impact of the ex-Runners hand to be much harder.

"Um… yeah okay. Be nice to see her again. About time they let her home," McKay added looking at Carrie who was smiling. Rodney was pretty sure Ronon was feeling uncomfortable with Carrie there but he didn't understand why he was being nice.

"You must both miss her very much," Carrie uttered her smile directed at Ronon.

"You have no idea. I'm off, McKay I'll drop off a few recordings that have the science stuff in them into the lab," Ronon stated moving to walk away.

"Oh no, Ronon. Give them to Teyla or Sheppard, I don't want you scaring Kovack again," McKay reminded the Satedan.

"Fine, I'll give them to Teyla," Ronon grumbled as he left to exit the mess hall.

Great thought Rodney, now I'm left with Cruella Deville. He smiled tightly at the gate technician desperately hoping she'd take the hint.

Carrie looked at Rodney not wanting to spark up a conversation with the man, she stood politely said "Bye," and walked toward the exit not waiting for McKay's response.

**TBC... Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Teyla entered Dr. McKay's main laboratory taking a deep breath as she heard the heated conversation between Rodney and Radek. She hoped to leave the discs Ronon promised Rodney and slip back out; she walked up to his work station.

"Teyla, don't go anywhere…please," Rodney cried out before turning back to Radek. "I don't care Radek, see this face? It's me not caring. Go back and do the diagnostic, this time try using your brain instead of the getting one of the mice from bio labs to do the work for you!" he continued to snap at the Czech scientist.

"Rodney! Must you be so unkind?" Teyla admonished the scientist.

"I wouldn't have to if I wasn't surrounded by idiots. As it is I am so…," Rodney moaned at the Athosian. "I need to talk to you Teyla, in private. Walk with me?" he continued.

"Alright but Rodney here Ronon said you wanted these?" Teyla replied handing the discs over to Rodney.

"Ah… yes thank you," Rodney walked around his work station to his private set of drawers, unlocked them and placed the discs inside, locking the drawers once again.

"Radek, I'll be gone ten-fifteen minutes. Make sure I've a lab to come back to," McKay bellowed as he steered Teyla out into the corridor.

* * *

"Sorry about that but scientists are such gossips, well… those ones are," Rodney stated shaking his head. "Now, have you noticed anything odd in Ronon, has he mentioned… another woman to you other than Orla?" Rodney stood tight lipped waiting for her response.

"Rodney, Orla is not the only woman Ronon knows," Teyla sighed and rolled her eyes at Rodney.

"I mean… romantically. Has he said anything or… made you think he might have you know, found… comfort somewhere else?" Rodney whispered looking from right to left as he spoke watching for signs of… he wasn't sure what.

"Rodney! Have you taken too many of something?" Teyla asked, shocked at Rodney's behavior.

"What? No, something strange happened in the mess hall earlier. I saw Ronon sitting at a table and went to join him. When I got to the table Carrie Matthews was sitting with him," Rodney explained hurriedly.

"Rodney, you do realize you are now gossiping yourself?" Teyla smirked as she watched Rodney become indignant.

"I'm not gossiping Teyla, merely looking out for our team member and friend who's vulnerable right now." Rodney bit back offended at Teyla's claims.

"Maybe there was no where else for Carrie to sit?" Teyla calmly suggested.

"There were plenty of places to sit. She'd not been long there judging by the amount of food she had left on her tray when I sat down. She kept doing that, 'I want something', smile women do when they're after something," Rodney flinched, that kind of smile had always made Rodney a little intimidated.

"How did Ronon react to Carrie's presence?" Teyla inquired.

"That's just it. There was no scowling, growling, grunting or ignoring. He talked to her. He even smiled at me, sort of," Rodney muttered as a couple of Marines walked past them.

"To my knowledge Ronon knows of Carrie but I do not think they are… friends. Leave this with me Rodney, I will see what I can find out," Teyla reassured Rodney before walking toward the female quarters to find Laura.

* * *

Dr. Kovack sat in the north pier lab searching through its separate data base. It was smaller than the main labs data base, which in turn should be easier to go through without raising any suspicions. He started to read it again, the information and schematics they wanted, whoever 'they' actually were was extremely sensitive. He'd lose his job for sure if he was found sending the data base's information in emails. He'd been given a USB memory stick which would hold more information than normal but appear to be nothing more than a standard shop bought one.

Kovack attached the memory stick to his tablet; there was information on many small items similar to what he'd been ordered to look for. He'd start with these gradually sending more the more trusted he'd become. Mr. Coolidge had given him the memory stick informing him there was no rush but he was better off getting all the information sooner rather later.

* * *

Teyla and Laura sat in Laura's quarters. "You know Rodney's an idiot?" Laura told Teyla expecting her to agree.

"Rodney is a very intelligent man Laura," Teyla defended Rodney.

"I'm not talking about the scientist, I'm talking about the man," Laura replied, she still felt uncomfortable at what he'd told Teyla.

"Jennifer loves him," Teyla berated Laura.

"I know, still don't get why? Okay he _can_ be a nice guy, just not enough of the time," Laura stated firmly.

"Laura, it is irrelevant. What do you think of Ronon's reaction to Carrie? Rodney claims he never even growled at her. I must admit to being… concerned. Ronon has not said anything to me about having feelings for her, only Orla," Teyla sighed confused at the facts Rodney had given her.

"I said I'd keep an eye on Ronon while Orla was back on Earth, make sure he didn't do anything silly. Maybe I haven't kept enough of an eye on him. I suggest we talk to the big guy and see what he says. If he refuses to talk you can always hit him with your bantos rods," Laura giggled trying to lift the tension in the room.

"His concentration is returning, I fear he would see them coming," Teyla laughed watching Laura resume her giggling.

"Think we should get Jennifer in on this? She is an amigo?" Laura asked Teyla getting to her feet.

"Why not, if we are to ambush Ronon maybe one more would help," the Athosian agreed getting up and following Laura out of the quarters.

The duo entered the infirmary greeting the staff as they searched for Jennifer. When they found the young doctor they explained what took place in the mess hall and asked if she could leave the infirmary for a short while.

Jennifer spoke to Dr. Beckett explaining she needed an extended break, she was happy to work the hour back at his convenience. Beckett agreed knowing Jennifer was good to her word.

* * *

The three amigos searched for Ronon until they'd tracked him down to his quarters.

Ronon's classes were finished for the day; he was going to meet up with Sheppard soon. They were gonna open up a few of the Budweiser's Orla had sent to them, he had the new DVD box set of Die Hard, they'd kick back tonight.

Ronon's door chimed as he picked up the dirty clothes from the floor putting them into the laundry basket before he opened the door to reveal Laura, Teyla and Jennifer.

"Hey," was all Ronon said, confused at the women's presence. What would they want with him?

"Hey big guy, don't mind if we come in do you?" Laura asked as she ducked under the arm Ronon outstretched to stop the women entering.

Ronon rolled his eyes knowing there was nothing he could do. Well, he could but Orla would never forgive him.

"What's going on?" Ronon asked the trio as the door closed behind Jennifer.

"That's kinda our question," Laura chided the Satedan, watching as his face became etched with confusion.

"What?" Ronon said baffled at the conversation.

"Ronon, did you have lunch with Sgt. Carrie Matthews and Rodney today?" Teyla patiently asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Ronon shrugged looking at the women nonplussed.

"Why did you?" Jennifer prompted.

"I was sitting there and she asked if she could sit," Ronon simply stated.

"Why didn't you growl or snarl and chase her away?" Laura questioned.

"Not that it's anything to do with you but I was being polite," Ronon answered growing tired of the questions.

"Ah-ha, why would you be polite and it is our business. Orla is our friend," Laura bit back coming to stand in front of the ex-Runner, despite being dwarfed by his massive frame Laura wasn't in the least intimidated.

"I was being polite, because Orla told me to stop growling at everyone and _be_ nicer," Ronon grouched at the petite red-head in front of him.

"Oh, so… you're not… interested in Carrie?" Laura muttered.

"WHAT? - You think I'd just find someone else. You don't know me very well Cadman. Orla's coming home. There isn't anyone else who I'd be interested in anyway. Who said I was interested in Matthews?" Ronon snapped brusquely.

"McKay was worried, you weren't growling and you smiled at him. Odd behavior for you," Laura smiled stepping back and away from the ex-Runner.

"MCKAY!" Ronon hollered.

"Ronon, he was concerned for both you and Orla. Do not be harsh with him. You are not normally welcoming of people who are mere acquaintances," Teyla quickly tried to placate the Satedan.

"Fine, now if you women don't mind. I've things to do," Ronon tried to temper his anger knowing the women just been trying to protect their friend.

As the trio left Ronon's quarters Laura turned to Teyla asking, "You got those bantos rods. Might just go smack Rodney with them."

* * *

Dr. Kovack settled back on his bed in the temporary quarters block. He opened his laptop and powered it up. He'd send his wife an email, she'd been so distraught and angry with him for taking up the position in Atlantis. He only hoped she'd calmed down. He desperately missed her and the girls. He just wished he'd had the backbone to tell her everything.

Kovack's laptop was ready, he clicked on the email icon gathering his thoughts to compile the email when it bleeped at him. His face broke into a smile, Kathy he thought. His heart plummeted the email was from his brother… Kovack hesitated, panic rose. I don't have a brother he worried. Spam mail here? He clicked the email, surely they had decent anti-virus protection here.

The email was encrypted and needed him to authorize the decryption. Once given it flashed open, Kovack stilled. _Them_, he scanned the email. They wanted him to get a move on, things were about to change at the SGC which might affect him. If he wanted to keep his Kathy happy he'd better find what they wanted.

Kovack closed the laptop, his head reeling. He was a scientist and loyal to his country. His frailties as a human being were being used to make him go against everything he cherished.

* * *

Orla sat in the SGC mess hall pushing the Salisbury Steak about her tray. She wasn't hungry but she was trying to keep to a normal routine. It wasn't working. She was missing everyone and had never felt so alone in a very long time. She'd seen Dr. Jacobs that afternoon, he'd told her he was due to give his evaluation shortly. She'd asked him what he thought he was going to say. He'd told her he couldn't say anything at that point. Coward, she'd thought.

It was nearly eight weeks since she'd felt Ronon's arms about her, laughed with her friends, rolled her eyes at Rodney and tried not to laugh or encourage Colonel Sheppard's naughty boy temperament.

"Orla? Can I join you?" Colonel Carter called out standing by Orla's table.

"Colonel Carter, of course… please," Orla smiled indicating toward the free space at her table.

Colonel Carter sat down watching the scientist sitting before her. "So, how are you or is that a really stupid question?"

"I'm okay… just about. I need to get back to Atlantis Colonel. Can you help me?" Orla asked desperately.

"I wish I could Orla, until the diagnoses is confirmed or denied there's not much I can do. I don't think you've got PTSD. I've seen it, no disrespect but you're too stable," Carter replied sympathetically.

"If they decide I can't go back. Will you help me try to get back?" Orla uttered knowing she sounded desperate.

"Orla, it's not up to me. I don't know what I could do. Let's just wait and see what Dr. Jacobs diagnoses," Carter tried to reassure her fellow scientist.

**TBC... Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

The week passed slowly for Orla, she was awaiting the outcome of the evaluation. It was due any day. The tension was becoming tangible about her. She looked at the screen sitting at the work station in Dr. Lee's laboratory. She wasn't paying any attention to the figures, the scrolling information and diagnostic results that should be occupying her mind. All she could think of was what could she do if they declared her unfit to return to Atlantis.

She'd wondered if she could stay at the SGC until she managed to get Dr. Jacobs to agree to let her go back.

Orla's ear piece clicked in to life, "Dr. Orla Grant this is Mr. James Coolidge, please make your way to my office." Coolidge's formal voice demanded before he cut the connection and her reply.

This was it Orla thought getting to her feet. Her hands trembled her stomach flipped slightly in panic. She fought to control her own body, eventually sheer determination won over and she walked over to Dr. Lee. "Dr. Lee, would you excuse me but Mr. Coolidge has asked for me."

"Of course Orla, good luck," Lee quietly answered knowing it had to be the evaluation.

"Thank you," Orla smiled tightly, turned and walked from the lab.

* * *

Orla didn't remember how she'd gotten to Mr. Coolidge's door; she'd walked on auto pilot her mind trying to think of every outcome. She'd passed a sea of faces; some had nodded a hello others smiled until they'd seen her face understanding it had to be 'that' time.

Orla brought a shaking hand to the door and rapped her index finger knuckle twice on the door. Expecting a vocal reply she was taken aback to have the door open from the inside.

"Dr. Grant?" The woman in the smart business suit asked.

Orla simply nodded not trusting her own voice to betray her inner feelings.

"Please come in," the woman stood to one side opening the door further to allow Orla a glimpse of the occupants.

Orla tentatively walked into the room coming to a halt at the black chair which had been placed in front of the two men sitting on the other side of the large polished conference table.

Orla acknowledge Dr. Jacobs and Mr. Coolidge with a curt, "Gentlemen."

Mr. Coolidge smiled a sneer and offered Orla the vacant chair.

"Dr. Grant, thank you for coming so promptly. You of course know Dr. William Jacobs, this is Margaret my P.A. I have your evaluation here and to be honest I'm a little surprised as well as disappointed," Coolidge exclaimed as he flicked through her file.

"I'm afraid Dr. Jacobs has upheld his evaluation Orla, I may call you Orla can't I?" Coolidge coolly assumed, "As I was saying. You've been diagnosed with PTSD which I'm personally surprised about. You're a damn fine scientist Orla it's a disappointment that we've exposed you to so many terrible experiences at such a young age and short period of time," he spieled.

"Mr. Coolidge, I feel I have to say I can't agree with Dr. Jacobs. I'd like a second opinion," Orla demanded huskily.

"I'm sorry Orla, this is a top secret organization, we cannot just bring in psychatrists without a lot of paperwork. The Official Secrets Act etc. We want you to get treatment Orla and you will. Only it will have to be done in a civilian environment. We will of course provide you with a list of names of doctors 'we' trust. There will of course be no doubt that Stargate Command will pay the medical fees," Coolidge rambled.

Orla's brain had stopped working, didn't he just say a civilian environment…

"You're not going to allow me back to Atlantis are you?" Orla whispered her voice barely audible.

"No, for your own sake Orla. If another situation arose it could be enough to tip you over the edge," Jacobs finally added to the conversation.

"Could… could… I not continue to… work here? Work with… Dr. Jacobs?" Orla uttered as the impact of Coolidge's words started to affect her.

"I'm sorry Orla; there simply isn't a position for you here. As a result we shall have to terminate your existing contract. We will help you find another job, when you've been treated then we can look at renewing your contract with us," Coolidge said matter of factly.

Orla gasped reeling from Coolidge's words as though they'd been physical blows. Orla caught the sob about to escape by placing her hand to her face. She closed her eyes any minute now she'll wake up in the gray room she'd been existing in. She opened her eyes but the room was the same, the verdict passed and announced.

"I don't… understand… you said… I was… doing…. So well. How can… you say… I'm ill?" Orla cried out between sobs looking at Jacobs for an answer.

"It's complicated Orla, the nightmares, the terrors you suffered it's obvious to anyone its left a mark on you. You never sought treatment," Jacobs stated firmly.

"I saw you after each incident. Told you how Ronon was helping me, Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Beckett even Dr. McKay they all helped me. I didn't need to see anyone. You never demanded I see you," Orla bit back.

"Orla, treatment is voluntary; I couldn't make you see me. It was your choice," Jacobs answered bitterly.

"There is nothing I can say to make you change your minds is there?" Orla asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry Orla; the decision has already been made. We will allow you to work/stay for a few days so you can tidy up any lose threads. The laptop you were given when you commenced your employment here will have to be returned. Nothing connected with Atlantis and the Stargate program will be allowed to leave this base either Orla. I'm afraid, that will include any pictures you may have." Coolidge informed Orla coldly.

"I've been living with Ronon for the best part of a year and you're going to tell me I can't see him, talk to him or even have his picture?" Orla spat.

"I'm sorry Orla; Ronon is classed as 'Top Secret' outside of the Stargate program. The man is from another galaxy." Coolidge stated quickly.

"What will happen when my few days are up?" Orla sneered.

"We'll have to send you back to the United Kingdom. You're not a US Citizen and therefore it's all we can do. I'm sorry to rush you Orla, I'm afraid I have another meeting. It's been a pleasure Orla," Coolidge got to his feet marking the end of their conversation and held his hand outstretched to Orla.

"I wish I could say the same," Orla responded getting to her feet and with as much dignity as she could muster walked out the door with her head held high.

Once the other side of the door she bolted down the corridor heading for her accommodation not stopping when she heard her name called, she ran until her room came into sight. Opening the door as quickly as she could she ran into the small bathroom and flung herself at the toilet vomiting until she dry retched.

* * *

James Coolidge picked up his telephone looking at Jacobs to his side arching his eyebrow saying, "You're still here Dr. Jacobs. Surely you have things to do?"

The door closed behind the doctor allowing Coolidge to resume his dialing, clutching the telephone's handset to his ear he said, "That'll be all Margaret," he watched the woman leave immediately.

"It's done," Coolidge confirmed before replacing the receiver. He stood looking at the official memo in his hand, smiling he headed toward the control room.

Coolidge entered the control room walking up to Sgt. Walter Harriman, "Sergeant Harriman, I have an official communiqué stating that as from this moment in time until further notice all and I mean all communiqué from Dr. Orla Grant is to be transferred to my email box. That includes visual records as well as emails. Everything. Do you understand?" Coolidge demanded.

"Of course, Mr. Coolidge," Walter replied hastily.

* * *

Orla brushed her teeth for the second time and gargled with mouthwash. She hated being sick, she looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. Her mascara was smudged and her face flushed. She washed her face in cold water hoping it would help. Reaching for the hand towel she dried her face and walked back into the main room.

Her time was limited. There was no point trying to fight the system at the moment, she'd need to get Colonel Carter to help. First she'd need to get a message to Ronon then copy the pictures onto a USB stick she had. If she had to go albeit temporarily then she was damned if they were taking her memories.

Orla settled the camera on it's usual stack of books, she looked at herself once more. She knew she'd be likely to cry, so was there any point in the make up she ought to apply if all it was going to do was run? She sighed and reached for the record button.

"Hey Ronon, umm this message is… I got the evaluation just now." Orla sniffed wiping her eyes. "They've decided I've got this PTSD. They've decided to release me from my contract. In a few days they're sending me back to the United Kingdom. This is the only way I can say goodbye." It was at that point Orla lost control and broke down sobbing calling for Ronon.

Finally and with the disc still recording she resumed talking, "You're gonna have to face the fact Ronon if I can't come back then… you'll have to move on," Orla turned her head away from the camera sobbing once more.

"I can't get to you and you can't get here Ronon. I want you to start over, we discussed this, okay I did you just ignored me. Looks like I was right. I want you to know that I love you so much, but you have to move on. Before you scowl at me, no I'm not giving up on us I'm being sensible. You're three million light years away and even if they allowed you into the SGC the 'powers that be' won't allow you to leave the US," Orla hiccupped holding her head she slowly looked up at the camera, tears flowing as she struggled to keep any control as she said, "Good bye Ronon," leapt up and switched the recording off.

Before she lost her nerve Orla took the disc to her laptop and created a file to be sent to Ronon. When she'd attached the file to the email she clicked 'send'. Whispering "Ronon."

* * *

Coolidge's laptop bleeped, he opened his mail, as predicted there was an email awaiting to be sent to the SGA for Ronon Dex. Coolidge smirked, "Not yet, you'll get your email my big friend. Just not today," Coolidge snickered as he returned to the report he'd been reading.

* * *

The next two days were a blur of activity and then quiet. Orla sent many recorded messages to the four amigos, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Major Lorne, Dr. Beckett, Mr. Woolsey and another one to Ronon.

Orla had tried to see Colonel Carter only to be informed she'd been sent along with the rest of SG-1 off world. The mission would likely be a few days so she couldn't say good bye to Teal'c or to Colonel Carter.

Orla had copied her pictures from the laptop into her USB. She'd placed it in her bra. It wasn't comfortable but she was pretty sure she'd notice if anyone searched for it.

Her laptop was recalled on the second day after her evaluation. She'd handed it over to the Marine who tried his best to look apologetic.

Orla was packed, she'd checked the room once more checking she wasn't leaving anything behind.

The knock at the door stilled her, "Dr. Grant?" a voice called out.

Orla opened the door to a Marine she couldn't place, "Yes," she replied.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. I've been ordered to see you to the waiting car," the Marine informed her.

Orla walked back into the room, she had her ticket, passport along with a hotel reservation in London for the next week. Orla grabbed her handbag throwing it's strap over her shoulder. She turned and indicated to the small amount of luggage she owned, the Marine instantly grabbed at the bags turned and left the room.

Orla followed him to the lift. The Marine stubbed at the button for the surface. As they exited the Marine on security detail asked Orla for her pass, she handed it to the Marine and walked toward the waiting car. The Marine placed the luggage in the cars boot slamming its door down afterward.

Orla opened the car door and slid into the back seat as the engine revved. Moments later the car started its journey toward the international departures of the airport.

**TBC... Please review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Ronon came to a halt at Chuck's station in the control room. "I'm sorry Ronon but as yet we've had only one data stream from the SGC and that went to Mr. Woolsey, maybe there'll be another one tomorrow. We normally only get them every other day anyway. Orla's probably off world helping the SGC," Chuck offered up instantly regretting his words when he heard Ronon growl loudly.

"She'd better not be," snarled a bad tempered Ronon.

"Sorry," Chuck uttered quickly.

Ronon stormed out of the control room, well aware it wasn't Chuck's fault he'd not heard anything from Orla. She always sent him a message every other day and he'd send her one back in reply. He'd sent her three messages and not heard anything back. He was getting worried. Should he be worried though? If anything had happened he'd of heard surely. Especially with Teal'c and Colonel Carter stationed at the SGC.

"Ronon," Teyla called out to the large Satedan.

Ronon stopped when he heard Teyla's voice, turning he saw the pretty face of the Athosian.

"Ronon have you heard from Orla? Neither I, Jennifer or Laura have. We are getting concerned," Teyla inquired.

"No, I haven't. Sent her three messages and nothing. I don't like it. Something's not right," Ronon grumbled, his body tense, the worry was emanating from him.

"If we hear nothing by tomorrow Ronon, maybe we should speak with Mr. Woolsey," Teyla gently offered.

Ronon nodded, not feeling comfortable about waiting another day but he'd have to. He eventually reached his quarters palmed open the door; he was trying to decide how to spend the afternoon. He had no classes scheduled; Sheppard and McKay were in the senior staff meeting with Woolsey. Teyla had a meditation class, he'd even thought of pestering Cadman into a sparring lesson but she was trying to teach Jennifer how to defend herself.

He threw himself onto the bed wishing he could go to the lab and find Orla, drag her off to some balcony and make her blush. Ronon groaned as his body agreed with his minds idea.

As Ronon contemplated finding something or someone to beat, his laptop bleeped, he sat up quickly heading for the desk. He sat down clicking on the email icon. Ronon started to smile broadly as he saw Orla's name on the email.

He clicked on the email double clicking on the attachment he waited for Orla's beautiful face to appear.

What appeared struck Ronon as strange, he could sense something wrong with Orla by her posture, she'd been crying. Ronon steeled himself as he watched the message play out.

Ronon stopped the message, replayed it listening to Orla's every word, every sob. He started to shake, this wasn't right. Orla was supposed to be coming home. He watched her tell him to find someone else, she said goodbye. Ronon watched the screen for a moment or two his mind frantically taking in all he'd heard. He'd known something was wrong… but this?

The realization hit Ronon; he'd never see Orla again. He ran to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach repeatedly.

* * *

Ronon leaned on the sink bringing his breathing back under control. He splashed his face with water, drying his face and hands he threw the towel back into the sink as he walked out of the bathroom.

He started to pace his quarters, they were bigger than most being a double yet he strode its length in no time thoughts flashing through his mind as he did. Ronon was trying to stay calm until Sheppard would be free. As he paced, he was losing his inner battle, he started to snarl in anger.

He grabbed at his blaster strapped it to his side removing the gun to check it was set to stun. Ronon quickly moved for the door, palmed it open and marched down the corridor.

Ronon advanced through the corridors single-mindedly, his face set in a determined scowl. His temper rising as he neared his destination, they'd promised him and lied. Ronon growled as he entered the gate room, reaching the stairs he bounded up them three at a time. Reaching the control room he saw from the corner of his eye Major Lorne head toward him.

"Ronon, everything okay?" Lorne asked unaware of the Satedan's plans.

Ronon turned to face the Major, the growl had started as a rumble in his chest, growing in to a deep roar as Ronon released the sound. His face contorted into something Lorne had previously only seen Ronon show the Wraith.

Lorne took a step back shocked at his friend's demeanor. Lorne chided himself, this was Ronon after all. He was pretty sure Ronon wouldn't harm him. Stepping forward again, he placed a friendly hand on Ronon's taut shoulder, "Hey Ronon what's Colonel Sheppard done now?" Lorne chuckled.

Ronon felt Lorne's hand on his shoulder, the last vestige of control he was struggling with snapped. Ronon felt the rage he'd been holding in check bubble to the surface. He acted on instinct rather than logic and instinct told him he needed to lash out. Ronon's hand curled into a fist as he raised his arm and pulled it back before sending his fist into Lorne's chin knocking the man backwards onto the floor.

The control room quieted, Ronon rushed over to the solid panels of the conference room as Marines headed toward the stairs to the control room.

* * *

Mr. Woolsey was having his usual senior staff meeting. He'd hadn't relented on the twice a week meetings despite the constant moaning about time constraints from both Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard.

As usual Major Lorne was in charge of the control room and its activities while Woolsey gathered his staff for updates.

Gathered for this meeting were Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Dr. Beckett. Dr. McKay was currently updating Woolsey on his laboratory's shortages, diagnostics being run etc, etc, etc.

Colonel Sheppard sat listening to Rodney's voice wishing he was anywhere but this room. He stopped himself from pushing the chair back onto just two legs and rocking on it as Ronon liked to, remembering he was supposed to 'look' like he had responsibilities. Woolsey didn't think it possible to be able to goof about and be in charge.

The tall solid doors to the conference room activated opening individually sideways, like a blind.

Sheppard wondered if the Wraith were attacking and he could actually go and do something interesting, instead he saw the giant figure of Ronon appear. He looked beyond annoyed, he was actually snarling. Not good, Sheppard thought.

* * *

Ronon scanned the room quickly spotting Woolsey's frame. He leapt at Woolsey, easily grasping at the man's biceps with his meaty paws. He lifted the man out of his chair and threw him against the nearest wall, roaring his anger as Woolsey cried out in surprise.

Sheppard watched dumbfounded as he saw Ronon latch onto Woolsey and pull him to his feet as though he weighed nothing. He shook himself out of his revere and quickly got to his feet trying to reach both men shouting, "Ronon, what the hell are you doing?"

Rodney had heard the doors open but hadn't noticed it was Ronon who'd activated them until he'd bodily dragged Woolsey from his chair. In surprise and fear Rodney got to his feet and backed away from the ex-Runner. Rodney knew he was no match for Ronon in a physical fight, the best thing he could do was to remove himself from the equation and let Sheppard handle the caveman.

Dr. Beckett rose to his feet as he saw Ronon manhandle Woolsey up against the wall, he'd seen Ronon angry but never like this, certainly not at Woolsey either.

Woolsey heard the large doors open behind him wondering what Major Lorne needed. Before he could turn toward the interruption he felt a vice like grip on either side of his body. Woolsey cried out in surprise as he was hauled from his chair and thrown against the conference room wall. The impact wasn't gentle it knocked the wind from him as he noticed the culprit was Ronon. He wasn't mad, he was seething.

Ronon changed his position pinning the startled Woolsey up and to the wall with his left arm across Woolsey's upper body and throat. Ronon used his right hand to draw his blaster aiming it at Woolsey.

Sheppard had leapt across the large table coming to a stop near the side of Woolsey and Ronon, his mind was racing. He didn't want to spook the Satedan or anger him further, whatever was making Ronon act like this, it had to be serious.

"Ronon put down your weapon and let Mr. Woolsey go, now. That's an order!" Sheppard barked hoping to reach the solider in Ronon.

"Go to hell Sheppard," Ronon spat as he nudged the blaster at Woolsey's head.

Sheppard drew his side arm, cocking the weapon he aimed it at Ronon, "Ronon, put the gun down now. Whatever's wrong we can sort it buddy but I need you to let Mr. Woolsey go, now!" Sheppard ordered once more.

"Help? Like you did before? When you told Orla and I to trust you and Woolsey? Like Woolsey here telling me to behave, he'd sort it all out that there'd be nothing to worry about?" Ronon hollered, his anger rising once more.

Sheppard was confused, he didn't know what Orla had to do with anything but he'd seen that look on Ronon's face before, on a Hive ship as they'd fought their way through mobs of Wraith.

"Ronon lad?" Beckett piped up. "You're hurting Mr. Woolsey and I know that's not something you'd normally do. Let Mr. Woolsey go Ronon and tell us what's wrong,"

"Stay outta this Doc, between me, Woolsey and Sheppard," Ronon sneered.

"At least let Mr. Woolsey breathe lad," Beckett asked trying to keep the big man interacting with them.

"He can breathe can't you Mr. Woolsey?" Ronon quietly asked the pinned man.

"Barely…" Woolsey uttered too terrified to say anymore.

Sheppard saw out of the corner of his eye Major Lorne inch his way along side the open panels leading into the room. He looked to the Colonel for confirmation of his presence, he had a stunner drawn. Sheppard barely shook his head indicating to the Major to wait. Sheppard was only too aware of how keen Ronon's senses were; one false move and it could be over for Woolsey. He didn't want a fire fight starting especially with civilians present.

"Ronon, explain to me buddy, what's going on?" Sheppard tried once more to get Ronon to tell them what was wrong.

"Huh, like you don't know," Ronon hissed at Sheppard.

"Ronon, I swear to you, we don't know what's going on. Have I ever lied to you?" Sheppard calmly asked.

"You've lied, you've all lied. Now it's too late, I'll never see her again. I should never have listened to any of you. Now Mr. Woolsey's gonna make it all right," Ronon shouted into the face of a very scared Woolsey.

"What do you mean, we lied? What's happened Ronon?" McKay sputtered as confused as everyone else.

"Orla. They've decided she's ill. They've terminated her contract, she's being sent back to the United Kingdom. I'm never gonna see her again thanks to listening to you," Ronon thundered pushing his arm higher into Woolsey throat.

The room fell silent, stunned at Ronon's revelation.

"Ronon, I don't know who's told you that but I swear to you we know nothing about this. How'd you find out?" Sheppard tried to placate the Satedan; he should have guessed it was Orla.

"Orla, she sent a message. Told me to forget her…" Ronon cackled his anger edged with hysterical panic. Ronon charged up his blaster, the all too familiar whine indicating it was ready.

Sheppard kept his aim true as his mind reeled; they'd not been informed by the SGC about this. He hurried through his thoughts trying to find something to keep Ronon occupied as they tried to prize Woolsey from him without it turning into a situation they'd not come back from.

Sheppard heard the whine of Ronon's blaster, Ronon was losing his patience. Sheppard turned his head about to indicate to Major Lorne to stun Ronon when he saw a bolt of blue energy encompass the ex-Runner; he watched it anger Ronon further. Lorne blasted him a further three times sending the big man crashing to the floor still growling as he fell.

Sheppard ran to Woolsey side as the man collapsed in relief and terror.

"Carson, come and see to Mr. Woolsey please," Sheppard ordered. He stepped over toward the large Satedan reaching for his blaster.

"Major you know Ronon usually goes down after three stuns. You didn't need to make it four," Sheppard stated, relieved the Major hadn't taken any chances.

"I owed him one," Lorne explained indicating to the large red mark on his jaw, the bruising would be colorful.

"Take Ronon to the brig Major, it might be easier to get a gurney than getting a handful of Marines to carry him there. Make sure he doesn't waken as you do, he's gonna be more than pissed when he wakes up," Sheppard ordered, "Major, you might want to check Ronon for knives. If I was you, I'd check everywhere."

**TBC... Please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Teyla rushed into the infirmary looking for either Rodney or Colonel Sheppard. She saw Rodney first and headed in his direction.

"Rodney, I just heard. Is it really true?" Teyla asked breathlessly.

"You mean is it true that our resident caveman went berserk, held Woolsey hostage with the intent of probably killing us all? Then yes." Rodney rambled, his emotions were raging, he didn't know whether to feel betrayed by Ronon and his actions or disappointed.

"Rodney, Ronon didn't go berserk. If he had we'd be occupying beds in this infirmary," Sheppard interjected looking at Teyla he continued. "Ronon punched Lorne, held Woolsey to a wall threatening him with his gun. That's enough I know, it could have been worse."

"If you mean he could've fired at me or Carson then yes I suppose it could," McKay added pursing his lips as he sulked.

"Actually Rodney, I meant Ronon could've shot Woolsey before turning his gun on anyone of us. I'd have been forced to shoot Ronon as would've Major Lorne. The chances are if that outcome had occurred we'd have lost someone today. As it is Ronon's in the brig until we can work something out, he's gonna come to and be seriously ticked off, but alive. Not to mention we're all still alive," Sheppard angrily bit back.

* * *

Dr. Beckett walked over to the small group, "Colonel, Teyla, Rodney. I'm going to release Mr. Woolsey to his quarters. He's okay, more shaken than anything. He's got some bruising to his larynx but not nearly as much as I thought he'd have. I'm presuming Ronon knew how much pressure he was exerting on Mr. Woolsey," Beckett explained.

"I'd put money on it Doc," Sheppard answered, "Okay if I go see Mr. Woolsey?" Sheppard inquired before moving to his bed anyway.

"Mr. Woolsey, hear your okay, some bruising to your larynx. Doc says you can't talk for a while," Sheppard quietly informed Woolsey as stood next to the man's bed.

"He said nothing of the kind Colonel," Woolsey looked at Sheppard's guilty face and smiled. "How is Ronon?" Woolsey asked.

"Hopefully still unconscious in the brig. Thought I'd come see you first. Not looking forward to the big guy waking up," Sheppard truthfully replied.

"No, I can imagine you're not. Colonel when you talk to him, I need you to find out all that you can about this situation with Orla. I'll talk with the SGC. I need you to tell Ronon that I don't know anything about this. I've not lied to him, I told him to trust me and I meant it. I'll do all I can," Woolsey informed Sheppard as he got up from the bed he'd been occupying.

"Yes Sir," Sheppard answered quickly, nodded at Woolsey and headed out of the infirmary toward the brig.

* * *

Ronon started to come to. He felt awful; his body ached from the stunner. The residual prickly sensation covering his body, his head was pounding. Everything came rushing back to him at once; he gnashed his teeth at the memory, Orla, Woolsey and Sheppard. He assumed it was Lorne who'd stunned him.

Ronon moved his body so he was sitting up, the brig he thought, could've been worse. He levered himself onto the bench behind him waiting for his body to return to normal. He looked about the brig noticing he had two guards, he snorted to himself feeling slightly insulted.

Ronon got to his feet testing his legs, stunners tended to leave you feeling drunk and unsteady; he was feeling worse than normal. He looked at the green light surrounding the brig, a force field. It cheered him up slightly to see they'd actually activated it.

The brig door opened, Sheppard entered the room ordering the two Marines to leave them alone.

"You're awake, wasn't sure you would be. Lorne stunned you four times, said he owed you one? - He's got a colorful bruise starting to appear, think you owe him an apology big guy," Sheppard sighed; he was trying to instigate a conversation with the least talkative person in the Pegasus galaxy. If Ronon decided to keep quiet nothing would ever induce him to talk.

"Ronon, you've got to tell me from the start about this situation. You got a message from Orla? Nothing's come through for Woolsey. Tell me what you know," Sheppard demanded from the Satedan.

"I can tell you that you and Woolsey told Orla and I to trust you, we did. She's now waiting to be sent back to her country. She's told me she'll never be allowed back on Atlantis and I'm to find someone else. I don't want anyone else Sheppard, I want Orla," Ronon bellowed at Sheppard.

"Woolsey wants you to know he's not lied to you and neither have I. We know nothing Ronon, I mean it. You're gonna have to stay here for a while until I speak further with Woolsey. Pulling your gun on the expedition leader's not the cleverest thing you've ever done Chewie," Sheppard admonished the Satedan.

"Sheppard, I've lost Orla. I don't care what you do." Ronon hissed.

"I've got some checking to do Ronon, be good," Sheppard instructed the ex-Runner.

* * *

Sheppard re-entered the gate room running up the stairs to reach the control room, he walked into Woolsey's office. Remembering the man's preference for formality he stepped back out and rapped on the offices' arch way.

"Colonel, come in please. How did it go with Ronon?" Woolsey inquired as Sheppard took a seat by his desk, crossing his leg over the knee of the other a puzzled expression upon his face.

Sheppard uncrossed his leg and leant forward swaying slightly on his legs as he looked at Woolsey. "It makes no sense. Ronon got a message from Orla, as he said before. Only Orla told Ronon she's being sent back to the UK with no hope of coming back. As far as Ronon's concerned for once he did things our way and we let them both down," Sheppard said honestly.

"I think we need a chat with Stargate Command Colonel," Woolsey stated rising from his seat he walked out toward Chuck's work station, the Colonel following behind him.

"Chuck, please dial Stargate Command," Woolsey ordered the technician.

Chuck fed the gate address into the DHD; the chevrons began to lock into place as it dialed Earth. Once the connection with Earth was established the Stargate's horizon burst into life.

"Link to Stargate Command established Mr. Woolsey," Chuck informed his boss.

"Thank you Chuck," Woolsey smiled, "Stargate Command this is Mr. Woolsey from Atlantis, I need to speak to General Landry," Woolsey commanded in his best bureaucratic voice.

"Atlantis this is Stargate Command, I'm afraid General Landry's away from the SGC. General O'Neill is here, Sir," the voice from within the Stargate replied.

"Very well, I'd like to speak with General O'Neill please," Woolsey answered.

"Chuck can we get a visual on General O'Neill please?" Woolsey added quickly.

"Video link established Mr. Woolsey," Chuck informed Woolsey.

The video feed established the image of General Jack O'Neill appeared before Woolsey and Sheppard.

"General O'Neill, good of you to spare us some of your time," Woolsey charmed.

"Mr. Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard, should I be worried?" O'Neill quipped.

"General, Ronon Dex claims he's received a message from Dr. Orla Grant, it appears her evaluation went against her. The IOA have terminated her contract, she's going to be heading back to the UK soon. Is this true? If so, why didn't the IOA deem fit to inform me about this?" Woolsey demanded keeping his voice calm, anything but how he actually felt.

"Mr. Woolsey, this situation sparked some anger within the SGC also. Dr. Grant's contract was terminated a week ago. The IOA decided to withhold any information about the situation for a week. They didn't want Ronon appearing causing a problem. Dr. Grant is back in the UK as we speak. Your notification of her termination is within the next data burst. Dr. Kovack's position is going to be made permanent. SG-1 were off world when this happened which if you read between the lines you can work out why. I'm sorry I don't know what we can do, the IOA decide matters concerning the civilian population. If it was a military matter…" O'Neill explained patiently.

"So, that's it, sir?" Sheppard uttered shocked at the news.

"I'm afraid so Colonel," O'Neill responded bleakly.

"There must be something…" Sheppard murmured.

"If you can think of anything let me know. I know a few people who'd like nothing better than to change this situation." O'Neill replied sadly.

Woolsey and Sheppard ended the conversation with General O'Neill and headed back into Woolsey's office.

* * *

Woolsey took his seat as he watched Colonel Sheppard throw himself into the nearest chair his mind obviously occupied.

"There's nothing we can do," Woolsey finally spoke.

"Has to be, I promised Ronon… we promised Ronon," Sheppard announced angrily.

"I know Colonel but what would you have me do?" Woolsey demanded equally annoyed.

"Are you gonna press charges against Ronon?" Sheppard asked absently.

"No, I think Ronon's going through enough. Not to mention I'm trying to get him to trust me, so I doubt a charge hanging over the man will help the situation" Woolsey sighed. "Actually, I thought he'd react much earlier, I expected Ronon to tear up Atlantis on Orla's departure," Woolsey said.

"Orla made him promise he wouldn't." Sheppard revealed quietly.

"Orla seems to have more of an influence over Ronon than anyone would have thought. What was he like before Orla?" Woolsey quizzed Sheppard.

"Hot tempered, tended to beat people more not to mention the shoot first policy," Sheppard chuckled as he remembered the Satedan and his old ways.

"You mean he was actually more… violent?" Woolsey asked incredulously.

"He was… wilder. Being with Orla's allowed Ronon to go back to being… normal again. The way he was before Sateda fell." Sheppard remarked. "Occasionally Orla would tell Ronon she didn't like something he'd done, he just seemed to have an instinct about her. Know when she'd be mad at him," Sheppard explained. "Now I'm worried, we've done to Ronon what the Wraith did. We've destroyed his family. You know how long it was before he trusted people? How long it took for him to work up the courage to ask Orla out? We've destroyed it all," Sheppard replied, images of his friend discovering Orla liked him in return plagued him.

"I think a night in the brig will be enough to show Ronon I'm far from pleased at his behavior," Woolsey stated as he removed his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

"You know General Hammond and probably at some point General Landry must have had issues with Teal'c. We could just get them to sort out Ronon," Sheppard quipped.

"Teal'c has at least 70 years of wisdom not to mention learning how to remain calm on Ronon. I don't think the natural life span of a human being is long enough for Ronon to learn how to be calm," Woolsey joked wearily.

"He's calm with Orla… sorry not helping," Sheppard sheepishly added.

* * *

Ronon laid down on the floor of brig, he'd intended on sleeping, he was tired and the opportunity was presenting itself.

The brig door opened, he heard the light footsteps of a woman. He guessed at Teyla, when she neared he could smell the spices she used. He didn't open his eyes, preparing himself for the admonishing he was about to receive.

"Ronon, I know you are not asleep, will you not talk with me?" Teyla inquired patiently.

Ronon rolled his head sideways looking at the Athosian, "If I say no will you go away?" he simply asked.

"Yes," Teyla answered bluntly.

"They've sent Orla back to her country. They got rid of her. She sent me a message telling me to move on, forget her. I'm never gonna see her again," Ronon tersely revealed, curling into himself as he did.

"You believe this to be true Ronon? You have given up all hope before we know there is nothing that can be done?" Teyla frankly asked.

**TBC... Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**

* * *

**

Orla sat on the bed in her hotel room. If it'd been a different reason for her stay she'd be reveling in the room. As it was she could barely force herself to eat from the delicious menu, take advantage of the hotels excellent services or even it's location to get in some shopping.

Orla looked at the USB stick she held within her fingers, she needed a laptop. Nothing fancy like those she'd been used to but a basic one. Who was she gonna email anyway. She doubted Facebook would be reaching the Pegasus galaxy anytime soon, so added ram etc wasn't an issue.

Orla leapt off the bed, grabbed her sneakers and headed out of the room. She took the stairs to the lobby not wanting to indulge in chit chat with tourists and the like. Orla stepped out into the bright sunshine, where the bustle of human traffic overwhelmed her. She took a deep breath and broke into the stream of people passing in each direction.

Nearly two hours later Orla sat back on the bed in her hotel room. The new laptop was charging on the nearby table. She'd decided to grab a quick burger and fries. She was aware room service offered such a meal but there was something about a burger being wrapped in paper and placed with fries in a bag. She reached for the coke she'd chosen as an accompaniment to the meal and took a long drink. She did the usual mandatory set up procedures on the laptop which enabled her to get started.

As she ate the burger she plugged the USB into the laptop and waited for the options menu to pop up. Orla quickly set the burger down as the file she'd clicked onto opened and the smiling face of Ronon appeared.

* * *

Ronon couldn't sleep. He'd tried lying down on the bench which was the only piece of furniture in his cell. It certainly hadn't been designed for someone of Ronon's stature so he'd opted for the floor once more. Sleep evaded him as Teyla's comments kept flooding back every time he closed his eyes. What could he do? He was in another galaxy, didn't Teyla understand he'd do anything to be with Orla. He just didn't have any options.

Ronon heard the brig door open, the new footfalls he recognized, Sheppard, he sighed.

"Ronon," Sheppard called out, nodding at the Marine to his left, waiting for the man to de-activate the force field. A moment later Sheppard entered Ronon's cell.

"You comfy Chewie?" Sheppard asked the large man on the floor.

"Bench was too small," Ronon simply said.

"Woolsey and I spoke with General O'Neill," Sheppard replied as he came to sit on the bench.

Ronon eased himself up and came to sit alongside Sheppard. His elbows resting on his knees, "What did he say?"

"It's not good Ronon. The IOA deliberately lied to us all," Sheppard revealed explaining to Ronon the conversation he and Woolsey shared with O'Neill.

"She's gone!" Ronon growled, getting to his feet he began to pace the cell.

"I'm sorry Ronon, but Orla's back in the U.K. I don't know what we can do right now. Just don't give up… not yet." Sheppard answered tiredly. He rubbed at the ache at the back of his neck hoping Ronon could be patient.

"You just said there was nothing left to do," Ronon angrily spat back.

"Ronon, there are people in the SGC and Atlantis who want her back too. Maybe Woolsey can organize for you to visit Orla on Earth," Sheppard added.

"Huh, Sheppard they're never gonna let me go and see her. Besides how often once a year? - Twice maybe? I can't expect Orla to put her life on hold to just see me twice a year," Ronon stated his face becoming devoid of expression. The mask he'd once worn before Orla showed him it was okay to be happy again, sliding back in place.

"You're telling me, if I could arrange for you to visit Orla on Earth, even if it was only twice a year, you'd not go?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"No, seeing her so rarely would be worse than never seeing her again. Feel like this over and over. No, I know Orla couldn't take it either," Ronon gruffly replied his face stoic.

"Woolsey's not gonna press charges but you have to stay here till the morning. More for show so Woolsey doesn't lose any respect," Sheppard chuckled looking at his tired friend. "Don't do anything foolish Ronon, talk to me or Teyla before you do anything. Please?" Sheppard pleaded quietly.

* * *

Sgt. Carrie Matthews sat at her work station feeling slightly elated at the day's events. Since joining Ronon in the mess hall she'd made sure to say "hi" and smile at the ex-Runner whenever she saw him. He usually just grunted in response, she knew he was thinking about Orla, for now.

She'd witnessed Ronon punch Major Lorne to the ground and heard about his attack on Woolsey. She was aware he was in the brig and she inwardly smiled. So, it'd happened. He'd got notification Orla wasn't coming back. Good, now she could set her own plans into action. Ronon would need a little time to grieve for his lost relationship and she'd ensure she was there for him. Eventually, he'd want her in the same way he thought he wanted Orla and not see her as the 'friend' she'd present to him.

Yes today was a good day, Carrie thought.

* * *

Dr. Kovack placed his tablet down onto the work station he'd been allotted within the main laboratory. Radek had explained to him about Dr. Grant, he'd felt guilty but he was doing this for his own family. Kovack had nodded at Radek understanding now why Dr. McKay avoided him completely, even ignoring the man when he approached him.

Kovack patted at the right hand side of his trousers checking for the hundredth time that the USB stick was still in the pocket. He'd wait for the lab to settle down again for the afternoon before he'd start his subterfuge. He was nervous enough without the hyperactivity surrounding him. He sighed, never more than now did he yearn for his old office in Area 51. Back in his old office they weren't saving the galaxy etc but that was okay with him. This place wasn't for him.

* * *

During the following days Atlantis was full of cautious activity. Ronon was released from the brig, he'd returned to his quarters after Sheppard informed him he was barred once again from sparring with an opponent until he cooled it a bit.

The video messages Orla sent finally met with their intended destinations. The Amigos, now reduced to three, had a girlie night, getting drunk on Tequila slammers toasting their missing Amigo and laughing at past escapades.

Sheppard's team was on stand down for the next few days hoping to allow Ronon time to stop snarling at everyone. McKay had thrown himself into his work. He worked all hours in the hope nobody would ask him brainless questions like, "So, how do you feel about Orla being replaced?" For once McKay understood Ronon's need to hit people for being stupid, Atlantis seemed to be over run with them at the moment.

* * *

Ronon was in the gym, it was late. There were no further classes so he knew he could come to the gym and nobody would disturb him. He wanted to vent, he chuckled at Sheppard's reaction when Ronon had told him of his intention to work some of it out in the gym. Sheppard still hadn't quite gotten over Ronon demolishing the gym after Orla had been shot.

Ronon was working up a good sweat, he'd started shadow sparring with bantos rods before working through the intricate movements he'd been taught on Sateda for hand to hand combat. After an hour he was drenched, his shirt clung uncomfortably. Ronon had no intention of leaving the gym for sometime so he pulled at the shirt, throwing it over to one side. He re-tied his dreadlocks away from his face.

Ronon moved toward the large punching bag, he threw a series of punches before he spotted the gloves Sheppard constantly moaned at him to wear. What Sheppard didn't seem to understand is it was the pain of using his fists he craved not the protection the gloves offered. Ronon growled at the gloves, he hated them but had promised Sheppard. He moved to storage cabinet near the punching bag and opened it; there was one pair of gloves that fit him and only one. He chuckled remembering Sheppard chiding him for not using gloves when boxing as they called it. He'd promptly tried all the gloves to find none fit. Sheppard hadn't given up so easily, he'd ordered a pair for 'giants paws' as he described Ronon. Ronon snatched at the pair, he pulled them on tugging at the wrists with his teeth. He wasn't going to tie them, he was wearing them and that was as far as he'd promised.

Ronon returned to the punching bag, the cushioning the gloves gave unsatisfying. It just made him punch harder; as he punched he added a kick bringing his knee up to impact after a fist. He fought his imaginary foe, imagining all the IOA people he'd met as he did. Sweat poured down his face, his body was covered in sheen of sweat making his tawny body shimmer. His dreadlocks worked loose, they swung about his shoulders dancing their own beat.

For once Ronon was so caught up with the emotion of punishing the enemy he saw in place of the bag he never sensed or heard Carrie enter the gym, she came to a stop watching him, her smile a predatory one.

Ronon slowed something made his senses prickle, someone was in the gym. Ronon didn't slow down as he swung around facing the intruder. Matthews he thought, confused.

"Ronon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I finished my shift and was walking past the gym. I was just admiring your moves. Maybe you could show me how to incorporate them into my kickboxing?" Carrie replied smiling brightly.

"Go away Matthews, I'm not in the mood," Ronon snapped not wanting company.

"I'm sorry Ronon, I didn't mean to intrude," Carrie stuttered nervously, taking a step further into the gym as she spoke.

Ronon paid the woman no heed; bouncing on his feet, working himself back into his stride about to return to the bag.

"Interesting tattoo, very unusual. What does it stand for?" Carrie asked looking at the tattoo running down the Satedan's spine.

Ronon came to a halt and turned, instantly recognizing the look she was giving him. "Its part Satedan, part English… represents my beloved one," Ronon forcefully stated.

"Of course, of course," Carrie agreed sweetly, hoping one day soon he'd think of her in those terms. "You know everyone's worried about you? If you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

Ronon realized that Carrie wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. He growled as he walked over to his belongings, tugging at the gloves and pulling them free. He reached for his shirt and pulled the cold wet cloth on wanting to cover his tattoo from this woman. It was personal and for some reason her looking at it made him uncomfortable.

Carrie watched Ronon bend over to pick up his shirt, admiring the sheen of sweat on his body while watching the play of his muscles on his back. As her eyes strayed to the tattoo the word Orla suddenly stood out, making her eyes narrow and her teeth grind together.

She quickly shook it off and gentled her voice, "Don't get mad Ronon… I didn't get the chance to know Orla well," Carrie lied; she'd tried avoiding the woman as much as possible, "But I've been told I'm a good listener."

Ronon snarled, grabbing his towel and water bottle as he moved toward Carrie stopping when he came face to face with her. The woman was tall but Ronon was much bigger, he leant down with a quiet but clearly angry voice, "You couldn't even begin to replace her," he ground out before striding out of the gym toward his quarters.

**TBC... Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Dr. Kovack wearily tapped at the tablet before him, he'd been asked to run a diagnostic, power fluctuations had been reported in some of the crew quarters. McKay wanted him to find out why; he couldn't understand why McKay had given him something so trivial for a man with his qualifications. There were plenty of lab technicians able to run the test, this was probably a punishment, yet he hadn't done anything wrong. McKay was still punishing him though for not being Dr. Grant.

As the diagnostic ran its course Kovack minimized the scan and carried on reading through the database once more. Something piqued his interest; it'd been tagged as it'd been sent to Area 52. What the heck was Area 52 he thought? He tapped onto the file he'd noticed and began to read.

Minutes later, Kovack stood up grabbing his tablet. He looked for Radek and saw the Czech man talking to a few other scientists. Kovack decided to use the distraction, "Radek, I'm just getting some coffee, be back in a few."

"Err… yes, okay Simon," Radek briefly responded before returning to his conversation.

Kovack walked out of the main lab looking for a secluded balcony or room. He spotted a balcony door and hurried over, he pushed at the door… it was empty. Quickly he hid himself from view, if he was right what he'd just found was the kind of thing '_They_' wanted, apparently not everything was being reported back to Earth. He scrolled the text for a few minutes. Yes, definitely he thought.

Kovack reached for the USB stick and plugged it into the tablet. He copied the text about a telepathic enabling device; it was locked in Area 52. It'd been used by Ancients on the verge of Ascending. There were added attachments made to the database by Dr. McKay. Apparently Dr. Grant had accidentally triggered the device previously. _Come on, come on, _Kovack silently screamed at the tablet trying to get it to reveal its secrets quicker.

Back in the main lab Radek and his fellow scientists continued their conversation, their voices rising slightly before their laughter broke.

Nobody heard or paid attention to the little warning bleep which had announced it's presence on McKay's laptop. Rodney used many tablets and laptops; this one was permanently kept in the main lab.

The warning notification that'd been issued to Dr. McKay by the database embedded itself in the notification folder joining in with all the mundane and irritating notifications people thought Rodney would want to know about.

* * *

Ronon grabbed at the two bottles of Athosian ale he'd left on the table of his quarters. Ale in hand he left his quarters heading for Teyla's quarters. He knew she'd talk sense and he had decisions to make.

Ronon activated the chime to Teyla's quarters and waited. Her classes over, she'd of had time to freshen up or whatever. Growing impatient Ronon moved to chime his presence once again.

The door opened, Teyla's gentle face looked up at Ronon, "Patience Ronon is something you need to learn my friend."

Ronon snorted in reply. Holding up the two bottles being grasped securely in one large hand he added, "Want some? Kinda wanted to ask you something," Ronon nervously uttered.

Teyla looked at the ex-Runner, trying not to smile at his obviously uncomfortable situation. Ronon was always wary of asking a favor or opinion of anyone other than Orla and Sheppard. Teyla knew he'd turn to her if she could help but usually it was Orla he'd turn to now and Sheppard, he'd just spar with him till Ronon felt better,

"Come in Ronon, please," Teyla invited the Satedan graciously.

Ronon stepped into Teyla's quarters, smiling tightly he mumbled, "Thanks."

Ronon offered one of the bottles to Teyla, he smirked and an eyebrow raised as an encouragement.

Teyla took the bottle from Ronon, "Ronon, the evening sky is beautiful, would you care to join me?"

Ronon nodded as he followed the Athosian out into the balmy evening, he took a seat in one of the chairs Rodney had once deemed, "Garden furniture." Ronon pulled at the cork of the bottle. Having been placed there by hand and not machine it was easy to persuade the cork to part from the bottle. Ronon handed his bottle over to Teyla smiled and took the stilled corked one for himself, working the cork free he tossed the cork onto the table and took a long drink.

Teyla watched the ex-Runner, she'd known he'd open the bottle and hand it to her. Sometimes Ronon would do small things for his friends without giving a thought to it, his manners seemingly flashing back into play.

"How are you tonight Ronon?" Teyla quietly asked she stared at the setting sun.

Ronon replied with a shrug of the shoulders, "Trying not to think about that," he chuckled for no reason.

"Everyone is and has been doing all they can Ronon. Nobody has lied to you or Orla, nobody that claims to be your friend," Teyla softly answered.

"It's what they all say. So many people want to help, why is she still on Earth?" he sneered as he watched the changing colors of the sky.

"From what I understand, the people in charge of the civilian population decided Orla's fate, not her friends. What will you do?" Teyla inquired.

"It's why I'm here, to decide," Ronon admitted hoarsely.

"You do not know what you want to do?" she gingerly asked turning her head to now watch Ronon's troubled face.

"Confused, angry. Feel like I've been betrayed. Hate 'em for it. If… Orla never comes back… I guess, do I stay and move on or go?" Ronon sighed he'd finally said aloud what he'd been thinking.

"The sense of betrayal you feel is normal. I too would be greatly angered in your place. You _do_ have a home here and people that care and love you. If you leave to feel better, in the long run you will feel worse. You will miss your friends and your home," Teyla responded firmly.

"Yet it's those I thought of as friends that lied," Ronon grudgingly admitted.

"No Ronon, Colonel Sheppard and Mr. Woolsey were lied to. You believe them I know you do. Why would John lie to you?" Teyla quickly interjected.

"I want to… hit something… someone," he gruffly conceded.

"I know, but you must not. Do not give anyone cause to ask you to leave Ronon. Nobody on Atlantis would like to see you leave," Teyla reached out her hand and gently squeezed Ronon's large bicep.

"Not even McKay?" Ronon snorted a smirk threatening to break onto his face.

"Rodney enjoys teasing you Ronon, as much as you like to tease Rodney," Teyla gently chided.

"He's annoying," Ronon stated simply.

"Yet you care for him, he is a friend and team mate." she replied firmly.

"Maybe, still more likely to get killed by his shooting than by the Wraith," Ronon sarcastically answered.

"Ronon, Rodney may not be able to shoot well but I do not remember you being able to solve scientific problems either," Teyla discreetly scolded the ex-Runner.

Ronon and Teyla fell into silence as they drank their ale and watched the evening sky turn into the night sky.

"Where did you get this ale Ronon?" Teyla asked having a pretty good idea where he'd obtained it from.

"Halling went to New Athos while back. He offered some in exchange for some of the game I was hunting. Got some more bottles if you want another?" Ronon explained starting to get to his feet.

"No thank you, Ronon," Teyla quickly added. "You see Halling is just one of the people who think of you as a friend. As do I, we would miss you terribly. Stay here Ronon; let us help you through this time."

"I… it hurts," Ronon gruffly croaked trying to rein in his emotions.

"It will Ronon, for quite some time. It is the price we pay for loving somebody when they leave us intentionally or not," Teyla admitted softly.

* * *

Rodney stretched out his arms and yawned, he loathed it when Jennifer was on nights. He'd stay up until she could take her lunch at 02:00, it exhausted him but if he didn't then for a least one week a month he'd not see anything other than the sleeping form of Jennifer Keller.

Rodney walked out of the lab in the north pier, he headed toward the main lab. He had thirty minutes till Jennifer would be able to leave and meet him. He needed to make sure when they met up on nights he stopped eating with her, the extra meals were taking a toll on his waistband.

Rodney threw himself into his chair and tapped at the laptop bringing it back to life. This was his permanent laptop within the main lab; he switched it on in the morning and periodically checked in with it to check for updates.

He sighed as he checked the notification folder within the email section. What useless information could 200 people find to send him; he'd checked it only yesterday morning. He browsed the inbox section and swore. There were 167 emails, the notification section he'd created for urgent notifications, urgent he snorted to himself. Most of the people wouldn't know the difference between being put out and imminent death.

Rodney scrolled down the notifications, his file showing them as date received. Rodney's ear piece came to life as Jennifer voice called out for him. "Dr. MacKay

this is Dr. Keller,"

"This is Dr. McKay, feeling hungry yet?" McKay asked checking his watch, Jennifer was early.

"I can leave early if that's okay with you?" Jennifer informed Rodney.

"Meet you in the mess hall," Rodney quickly replied closing down the notification file and switching the lap top off.

* * *

Dr. Kovack had finally finished reading all the information he'd downloaded earlier. Between Drs. McKay and Zelenka he hadn't had the time to check it all to gauge just how important the information was. Kovack clicked the send icon whisking the information to whoever was at the end of his so called brothers email address.

* * *

**TBC... Please review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Orla looked at the building before her, it was nothing special which was good as she couldn't afford special not at London prices. She rang the doorbell stepping back to wait for a reply. The door opened to reveal a woman about Orla's age, blonde, tall, willowy and beautiful. Great thought Orla, I'm desperate for a clean place to live, a job to start and now the Gods want to rub my face in it by making my new landlady a supermodel.

"Hello, I'm Orla Grant. I've come about the flat share?" she smiled hopefully at the blonde.

"Hey, welcome I'm Carla Butler. Please come in," Carla grinned stepping back allowing Orla to enter the flat. "It's a bit pokey compared with suburbs but I'm guessing you didn't think I'd have a tennis court?" Carla giggled.

Orla instantly liked Carla, she reminded her of Laura Cadman.

"If you've no tennis court I can't stay," Orla deadpanned.

"Damn," Carla replied equally deadpanned, both women broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, seriously. The place is small, I'm not always tidy, not to mention I can be forgetful. However, there are no cockroaches and I'm great to have a girl's night with," Carla chuckled, "No point selling it any other way 'cos you'll just leave. You got a guy? Oh sorry, you do like men?" Carla winced as she shoved her foot further into her mouth.

"I like men yes, Carla. I'm tidy so if I stayed I'd nag, so be aware. I'm used to small places. I'm guessing you're offering me the place 'cos you know I'll never borrow your favorite jeans," Orla joked as she looked up at a chuckling Carla.

"How about a coffee and look about before you take a look at the rental agreement?" Carla asked warmly.

"Yes please, I'd love a coffee," Orla answered knowing she'd found her new home.

* * *

Dr. Kovack scanned his laptop, no new emails from home. What could Kathy be doing that she couldn't drop him a line, tell him how the girls were doing.

Kovack tried to keep calm; the worst part of being away from home was not knowing what was going on. He picked up the USB stick and slid it into his lab coat pocket. He was tired, he hated Atlantis. It was never totally quiet; he wasn't used to living about so much water never mind the lights which were always beaming.

The only place he'd found private was his quarters and that was driving him slowly insane, he missed the little things in life. Coming home kicking off your shoes, switching on the TV. Grabbing a beer from the refrigerator and settling down to watch 'House' or catch a game. Waking up next to his wife, his kids laughter he wasn't going to be able to do this much longer.

Kovack left his quarters heading for the main lab, he didn't know what the day ahead would bring but he was sure whatever Dr. McKay had for him he'd not enjoy.

* * *

Colonel John Sheppard walked toward the gym, Ronon had a class. He'd be teaching the Marines hand to hand combat. This would be the first class since the incident in the control room that Ronon was involved in. Sheppard wondered if the Satedan missed the sparring or if he was still in the mindset to lash out. He was trusting the big guy, the Marines would be arriving for their lesson within the next few minutes.

Sheppard entered the gym and immediately saw Ronon warming up. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" Sheppard casually asked.

"Sheppard," Ronon responded coolly.

"You feeling up to this? Not planning on sending all my men to visit Beckett are you?" Sheppard joked half heartedly.

"I'm fine, can't promise not to send a few," Ronon replied, his eyebrow raised and mirth flickering about his face.

"Fair enough, mind if I stay and watch?" Sheppard asked breezily.

Ronon snorted in reply, whether he minded or not he was pretty certain Sheppard wasn't going anywhere. He wanted proof he wasn't going to use the class as an excuse to maim people. He understood that.

Marines poured into gym quietly talking amongst themselves. When the last Marine finally made his way to a seat Ronon started the lesson.

* * *

Rodney sighed as he finally made his way through the emails he'd received on the laptop in the main laboratory. Now for the urgent stuff, ha, he thought I seriously don't get paid enough.

Rodney scrolled down the notifications, yep not enough hot water that's life or death. Ahh Sgt. Matthias he read marked 'Desperately Urgent'. Rodney clicked on the notification. As it opened he read the first three lines and dropped his head onto the table and proceeded to hit it repeatedly, though being Rodney not very hard. Give me strength, I'm surrounded by morons. Rodney was near to losing his mind in sheer annoyance he clicked on the reply button.

"_Dear Sgt. Matthias, Thanks for your 'Desperately Urgent' notification. Please note this is for impending doom within Atlantis walls,__ there is nothing I can do about the penalty and interest for filing your taxes late! __Send another notification like this and I'll have Ronon Dex deliver my response… in person! – Dr. Rodney McKay." _

With that Mckay hit the send button, his temper growing.

Rodney was about to give up and go find a decent coffee when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a very different notification indeed. Rodney's attention was completely taken by the notification, it was from… Atlantis herself. Okay not the actual city as it were but her data base. This was not good. Rodney checked the date, yesterday he thought. If he hadn't of gone to dinner with Jennifer early he might've spotted it, he inwardly moaned.

Rodney clicked the notification open and read it carefully. He quickly opened the draws of his desk looking for a USB Memory Stick. He couldn't find one, damn it he thought. Rodney sent the notification to his other laptop, currently in his quarters. The notification sent, Rodney swiftly got to his feet and raced down the hallway toward the transporter and to his quarters for the laptop.

* * *

Rodney retrieved the laptop, he activated his radio, "Colonel Sheppard this is Dr. McKay. Where are you?"

"I'm here McKay. In the gym with Ronon, what's up?" Sheppard demanded.

"I'm not sure, but I think I should show you something… just in case," McKay sputtered breathlessly.

"Okay. Rodney… you okay? You sound… weird?" Sheppard inquired worried.

"I'm… running to you," McKay wheezed.

Sheppard instantly worried, McKay and exercise usually meant a looming disaster. "What have you done McKay?"

"It's not me Sheppard!" McKay spat back angry at the Colonel's wrongful assumption.

Minutes later a heavily panting Rodney arrived at the gym leaning on the gym's door frame for support, "Sheppard," Rodney uttered wearily.

"Okay men listen up, take five. I need Ronon. Ronon, McKay has something we need to see," Sheppard ordered firmly.

The Marines instantly headed to their seats and water bottles, Ronon joined Sheppard as they moved over to the other side of the gym and to Rodney.

"What's up Rodney?" Sheppard asked as he and Ronon sat either side of the scientist.

"You remember me telling you that I'd set up a new notification system for urgent emails? I got one, okay I got a lot but this one is actually, well maybe urgent. I think," McKay babbled away.

"And?" Ronon stated not understanding why he needed to know this.

"It's from Atlantis, her data base to be precise. That's never happened before," McKay said wondrously.

"How's that possible?" Sheppard asked surprised at Rodney's revelation.

"I programmed the data base to inform me should certain criteria be broken or intrusions detected inside and outside of Atlantis," Rodney explained.

"There's an intruder?" Ronon snapped immediately preparing himself for action.

"No, there's no intruder. I said in the event there was one. As it is someone entered into the data base and made copies of information. Big deal I know you're thinking that Sheppard well it is. They made copies of classified information we've not even released to the SGC yet," Rodney exclaimed waiting for the information to make it's impact.

"You sure it couldn't have been someone nosing about and the alarms went off sorta thing?" Sheppard gingerly asked.

"No Sheppard, someone was in the data base and deliberately copied or downloaded information on sensitive data," Rodney repeated.

"Wasn't it encrypted?" Sheppard responded.

"That's another thing, it is, to a point. Any scientist over a certain level of clearance can obtain this information. Remember we're not on Earth. Who are we gonna tell? The Wraith?" Rodney moaned.

"What level of scientist?" Ronon tersely replied.

"My assistants and higher. Rules out technicians and the like," Rodney answered.

"Is there a trail of sorts? Can you work out who was looking at the stuff, like a footprint?" Sheppard quizzically asked.

"I was about to try but I wanted to get you involved. Could turn nasty and I'm too valuable to be hit," McKay stated earning a snort from the Satedan next to him.

"Okay, well, you do your computer thing and we'll go back to hitting Marines. Let us know when you get something we can use," Sheppard informed Rodney as he got to his feet quickly followed by Ronon.

"Ermm, that might be a problem as I need to be in the lab, this laptops good but I need to use my other laptop to do a detailed scan and analysis," Rodney awkwardly smiled and looked at his shoes.

"Fine, Ronon finish up here and meet us in the lab. Rodney you're with me," Sheppard announced as he headed for the gym doors.

**TBC.... Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work.**

**A huge thank you to all reading and reviewing, thank you very much.**

* * *

McKay and Sheppard entered the main laboratory, there were a few scientists scattered about the lab, none of them paid any heed to Sheppard or McKay. All of them were caught up in their own day's activities.

McKay settled himself into the chair at his desk. Sheppard looked about the lab for a chair pulling one toward McKay's desk. He set it down back to front before sitting astride the chair leaning forward onto the chair's back.

"You know Sheppard, you and Ronon really should learn how sit on a chair properly. The way you two sit on them you'll end up with damaged spines," Rodney admonished as he tapped furiously at the laptop before him.

"I'll start sitting on chairs the right way McKay when you start shooting at stuff the right way," Sheppard teased the scientist knowing Rodney hated firing a weapon. "Got anything?" he continued.

"Not yet, give me a few minutes," Rodney muttered tapping away once again.

* * *

Ten minutes later Ronon walked into the lab heading toward Sheppard and McKay, he scanned the room looking for any sign of Kovack to growl at.

"Hey," Ronon uttered grabbing a chair and coming to sit next to Sheppard settling himself as a mirror image

"Hey… how many?" Sheppard asked Ronon cautiously.

"Four… five if you count Edwards. Can't blame me for his stupidity," Ronon answered gruffly.

"Who's Edwards?" McKay asked curiously.

"He's the Marine with a death wish. Keeps trying to attack Ronon unexpectedly and keeps finding himself in the infirmary," Sheppard chuckled at the image of the Marine trying to sneak up on Ronon, reminding Sheppard of Kato from the Pink Panther movies.

"Maybe this Edwards is unstable? Have you had Beckett look at him?" McKay uttered, he'd finally gotten proof the military were mad.

"Beckett sees him regularly. Usually covered in bruises and needing stitches," Sheppard smirked at the ex-Runner at his side who was in turn chuckling to himself.

"I'll tell Woolsey to put the team back into rotation," Sheppard smirked, relieved to have Ronon back in the team.

Ronon nodded his agreement at Sheppard before turning to look at McKay, "Got anything?" Ronon asked.

"No, as I said to Sheppard tracing down a footprint isn't as easy as the movies make it seem," McKay snorted in reply earning sighs from the waiting men at his side.

"Wanna get some food?" Ronon asked Sheppard who nodded, both men got to their feet before McKay panicked.

"Where are you going? I told you, whoever's done this could be violent and you're gonna leave me to get food?" McKay spat angrily at the two men at his side.

"McKay, the only thing you're in danger from at the moment is your self," Sheppard warned casually.

"Oh funny Sheppard, why don't you and Conan go feed yourselves and leave me to do the hard work," McKay tersely replied, earning a growl from Ronon.

Sheppard sighed and sat back down; he really didn't want to listen to a complaining McKay today. "You go Ronon; I'll stay and protect Rodney from his imagination."

"You want me to stay?" Ronon asked Sheppard.

"No, one of us might as well get some food," Sheppard sarcastically moaned.

"There, I've got it!" McKay exclaimed. "I've found the footprint, now all I need to do is to work the IP address against our data base's computer and we should get a name," McKay smugly bit back.

"What if it's not a computer issued by Atlantis?" Ronon added quickly.

"What?" Sheppard replied confused, "Who'd have one that wasn't?"

"Dunno, Orla once said not everyone used Atlantis issued laptops," Ronon stated casually into the surprised faces of his colleagues. "What?" Ronon barked in return.

"The only people who'd have their own laptops are people like Woolsey and myself. They're not compatible with the data base in that the data base would not accept those laptops commands. They need Atlantis authorized ones. It was a protocol Elizabeth introduced when she first arrived to stop the leaking of any sensitive information," McKay explained patiently.

"Didn't work," Ronon remarked.

"Well it did until now," Rodney snapped impatiently. "Here we go, any second and it'll all be revealed."

* * *

Ronon sat back on the chair next to Sheppard sighing, he was hungry but if the information came to light soon Sheppard might need extra muscle. While the class had helped him to relax a little he still felt wired.

"Oh my god! The information was downloaded by the computer belonging to Dr. Simon Kovack," McKay uttered surprised at the name although not really sure who he'd thought it would be.

Ronon released a thunderous growl, first he'd replaced Orla and now he was taking things he didn't have authorization for. Ronon got to his feet a murderous look on his face.

Sheppard snapped at Ronon, "Ronon! Stop. The man gets to give his side before he's condemned. Got it?"

"Fine, but if he's not got answers…" the ex-Runner snarled.

"Then I'll decide how to take it from here, not your anger. I get it, you hate the guy, but he's done nothing wrong. If he hadn't replaced Orla somebody else would've. You know that," Sheppard bellowed at the Satedan.

"Fine, just don't ask me to trust him," Ronon hissed in return.

"Did I say I trusted the guy?" Sheppard replied impatiently.

The scientists about the lab had stopped their work upon hearing the ex-Runner's growling, something which always grabbed people's attention. Followed by the usually relaxed Colonel's raised voice made the scientists back away despite the room within the lab.

"I think maybe we should inform Mr. Woolsey," McKay added hoping to get the attention of Sheppard and Ronon.

* * *

Orla looked out of her new bedroom window. Hampstead she thought, I'd never have thought I'd end up here. The flat was spacious by London standards. The compensation she'd been given from the Stargate Programs 'Powers That Be', she really wasn't sure exactly who they were, had helped her financially. Allowing Orla to decide she wasn't prepared to be alone yet, so she'd flat share.

Most of her belongings were in long term storage, she'd see to those in time. The items she'd left on Atlantis were mainly things she and Ronon had acquired as a couple. She had no way to contact Atlantis so those she'd left for Ronon to decide what to do with. Her clothes were just clothes and replaceable. Ronon however… she thought.

Orla opened her laptop the USB stick still attached, she clicked onto the file marked 'Ronon'. Orla smiled as his face came into view, she'd been sure they spot the USB memory stick on her as she left the SGC.

Orla started to browse through the pictures and as ever only got to the fourth picture before her vision became blurred and the tears fell. She closed the laptop, she needed to look at Ronon, yet looking at him was as painful as being kept from him.

The knock on the door made Orla scrub at her tears, she couldn't face a grilling from Carla, not just yet. Orla had moved on only because she'd been forced to but her mind and heart hadn't. Carla wouldn't understand.

The door opened and a smiling Carla popped her head and arm through the door offering Orla a cup of tea. Orla smiled thanking Carla and took the tea.

* * *

Richard Woolsey beckoned the three men into his office, Colonel Sheppard and Ronon automatically sat. Ronon brought his right ankle to rest on his left knee. Sheppard crossed his right leg over his left. Both men appearing very casual while Rodney stood in front of Woolsey's desk his body projecting anxiety and impatience.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Woolsey calmly inquired.

"We've got a problem," McKay bellowed nervously watching Woolsey's surprised expression. He watched as Woolsey turned away from him to glance over at Sheppard.

"Can somebody elaborate on that statement?" Woolsey cautiously replied.

"Kovack's a traitor," Ronon gruffly answered, his face contorting into a snarl.

"Before we accuse anyone of being a traitor Ronon, I'd like to know what the man's supposed to have done." Woolsey rationally stated.

"I received a notification from Atlantis' data base. It seems that Dr. Kovack downloaded information from the data base that was classified. This has never been done before, well apart from Todd that is," McKay interjected.

"How do you know it was Dr. Kovack?" Woolsey asked patiently.

"The footprint the data pad left behind identified it as Dr. Kovack's," McKay explained starting to feel exasperated that nobody was as concerned as he was.

"That's my point Dr. McKay. You say the… footprint left identified it as Dr. Kovack's computer. It doesn't state it was Dr. Kovack using it though does it? Have you spoken with him?" Woolsey asked looking at Sheppard.

"Not yet Mr. Woolsey, we wanted to inform you of the situation with the 'accused' since he's a civilian. Thought you might wanna be involved in the interview," Sheppard responded coming to his feet.

"I appreciate that Colonel, and yes. I would like to be involved. However I think we ought to talk with Dr. Kovack before anyone labels him a 'traitor'," Woolsey replied ignoring the snort of disgust he received in reply from Ronon.

Rodney activated his radio, "Dr. Kovack, this is Dr. McKay."

"This is Dr. Kovack, what can I do for you Dr. McKay?" Kovack wearily replied.

"You can make your way to Mr. Woolsey's office, now. Yes I do mean now, drop whatever you're doing," Rodney demanded firmly before cutting the radio's connection. "Now we wait," he continued.

* * *

A further ten minutes later Dr. Simon Kovack walked to the entrance to Woolsey's office, he didn't need to announce his presence as the four men within the office were instantly alert to his arrival.

Kovack quickly scanned the office, he saw McKay instantly next to Woolsey. McKay was looking angry, his lips thinned. He spotted in the corner of his eye a large moving figure, he twisted his head around to witness Ronon sneer at him as he approached followed by Colonel Sheppard, his face a mask of seriousness.

"Dr. Kovack, please take a seat," Woolsey offered brightly.

"Um, thank you Mr. Woolsey but if it's all the same I'll stand, thanks," Kovack said nervously. He moved slightly away from the large Satedan who started to pace behind him blocking the only exit. What did this man think he was… prey?

"We asked you here…" Woolsey started to explain before McKay interrupted him.

"We know what you've done Kovack. What I want to know is why? For money?" McKay spat out angrily.

"Umm, pardon?" Kovack uttered apprehensively as he felt Ronon pace behind him.

"I said, we know what you've been doing," McKay shouted at the distracted scientist.

"Can you stop him from doing that please…?" Kovack pleaded with Woolsey.

"Ronon, please… that's not helping," Woolsey remarked snappily.

"Helping me… not to hit him," Ronon smirked dangerous at Kovack who in turn whipped around to stare at the angry man.

Sheppard watched Ronon's intimidation of the scientist trying not to grin himself. If Kovack thought Ronon was scary just pacing, he really didn't want to see the big guy… being scary.

"Ronon, Mr. Woolsey's got a point. How can we get to the bottom of this situation if Dr. Kovack here's too scared to answer? Maybe you could stand over to one side and glower or something instead?" Sheppard teased gently as he watched Ronon tut his annoyance before coming to a stop at the office exit

"Gentlemen, please. Now Dr. Kovack, sensitive information has been downloaded from Atlantis' data base. According to the data base itself, which informed Dr. McKay of the actual infraction, it seems your computer was used to download this information," Woolsey explained.

Kovack tried not to panic as he listened, he'd been caught. His mind whirled in frantic activity as he tried to think of a way to cover his tracks. He was a quick thinker, most good scientists were. He drew a line at espionage or did he? The lines of his own morality were starting to blur.

"I apologize Dr. MacKay. I did indeed look into the data base. There's so much in Atlantis I have yet to learn. I was running a scan which, in all fairness given my qualifications and experience could've been handled by a technician. However, you wanted me to run it so I did. I was bored," Kovack answered taking a breath.

"Having come from Area 51 myself I was intrigued when I spotted a file denoting an Area 52. I knew I'd be in and out of the lab for sometime that day so, I downloaded the material to read at my leisure. Again, I apologise, there were no restrictions or firewall in place to prevent me looking so, I didn't see the harm," Kovack anxiously explained.

"Oh, well… you're not supposed to do that sort of thing. Next time you're that bored come and see me and I'll give you something to do," McKay grouchily replied.

"Well, I think that clears up the matter. If you'll all excuse me gentlemen I have paperwork to see to, something I'm sure Colonel Sheppard you too have in excess," Woolsey plainly stated causing Sheppard to wince at the idea of paperwork.

**TBC... Please review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Dr. Kovack entered his quarters making his way unsteadily to his bed before he collapsed shaking. He'd lied to Dr. McKay and Mr. Woolsey; he wasn't designed for this kind of life. Kovack struggled to sit up before racing toward the bathroom and emptying his stomach.

Kovack laid on the bed, his stomach had finally ceased its revolt. He'd have to contact 'his brother', explain the problems with the data base. Without McKay's passwords or laptop how could they expect him to bypass the data base?

Kovack's laptop bleeped indicating he had mail. The scientist got to his feet making his way to the desk and laptop. Finally he thought, Kathy. Kovack clicked on the mail icon smiling at the senders' name, Kathy.

He read the email over and over, this couldn't be happening, He was going to wake up any minute and this was just a dream. He stared at the screen wanting to scream his frustration yet when he opened his mouth nothing came out. The tears he'd been trying to control ran lose and free down his cheeks, his face lost its pallor. The nightmare he'd been avoiding had clawed its way into his reality.

_Dear Simon,_

_How do I start this email? I feel so angry and lied to. Did you really think I'd not find out about the second mortgage? Where the money went? To casinos and credit cards? You had this information and left us behind without saying a word. Simon, when did we become so meaningless to you?_

_I've made a decision; it seems you're not the only person able to make life altering decisions. I've thought long and hard about this Simon, I want a divorce. I've contacted our solicitor requesting he work on my behalf. As you've chosen to be un-contactable rather than face your weaknesses together with me and the girls. You can enjoy your solitude. _

_We aren't moving either Simon, you left us. When you return from wherever it is you are, you can collect your belongings and go. I'll be filing for a divorce under unreasonable behaviour and abandonment. You only have yourself to blame._

_Kathy_

* * *

Kovack sat in a trance like state staring at the laptop but no longer seeing it. He moved like an automaton, he had to get away but to where? Kovack left his quarters walking purposely despite having nowhere to go. He wandered for an hour, not paying attention to whether or not he turned left or right. Eventually he stopped and looked about his surroundings. He followed the flow of human traffic not caring where he ended up.

Kovack came to stop almost laughing aloud at finding himself at the Atlantis bar. He'd never been inside. He wasn't a lone drinker, as he had no 'friends' to speak of socializing within the bar hadn't occurred to him. The idea of a very large neat Jack Daniels filled his mind. Did he need cash? He wandered inside.

Kovack approached the bar and the Marine tending the bar.

"Excuse me?" Kovack mumbled feebly.

"Can I help you?" the bartender replied.

"How do I get a drink here? I've no cash on me and I've not been here before, I need a drink though," Kovack gruffly explained.

"Know your staff number you were given as you arrived in Atlantis?" the bartender swiftly inquired.

"Sure," Kovack answered.

"Let me have the number and at the end of your 'visit with me' I tally up the costs and send it to Mr. Woolsey who in turn sends it to the Admin at the SGC. They deduct it from your wages before you're paid. They also keep an eye on how much you drink," the bartender elaborated.

"Fine, its 7940, Kovack. I'll have a large Jack Daniels," Kovack ordered wearily.

"On the rocks?" the bartender asked.

"Not tonight, tonight I need the kick," Kovack muttered as he got comfortable on the bar stool before him.

* * *

Orla stared at the piece of paper in her hands, she'd gotten an interview at the University College London, a physics teaching post had become available and they were interviewing. They wanted her to come along on Thursday the 9th, Orla rushed to the calendar in the kitchen checking the date. The 9th was tomorrow! Royal Mail my ass she thought snail mail more like it. Orla flew to her bedroom looking for a decent outfit to wear.

Carla knocked on Orla's bedroom door calling out, "Orla, I'm ordering an Indian take out, want anything?" Carla waited for Orla's reply, knocking once more on the door. She heard a muffled answer and opened the door immediately starting to laugh at the scene in front of her.

Orla was standing in her underwear struggling to get the turtle neck sweater off her head while trying to answer Carla.

"Orla, what are you doing? Come here… oh wait you can't see me," Carla snickered as she crossed the bedroom to untangle Orla from the sweater. "Umm… it's not gonna go over your head, it's caught on something. Wait, stop fiddling," Carla laughed as she slapped at Orla's hands. Carla pulled the sweater down once more before seeing what had stopped it from coming off.

"Orla do you normally try to take clothes off wearing rollers?" Carla pointed to the top of Orla's head.

"Thanks," Orla said breathlessly. "Actually no, but I've got an interview at the University College tomorrow and I panicked. I've not been for an interview in years... I managed to find something to wear that looked like I'd bought it in the last three years. Then all sense seemed to have left me. I decided to try and do something about these curls, Ronon may think they're cute but I don't see any Professor being impressed at a head of wild curls. I thought I'd better put the rollers in till the morning… try to tame them. I'd forgotten I was still wearing the sweater and tried to pull it off but it stuck to the rollers and I couldn't get it off," Orla nervously prattled trying to appear half sensible.

Carla laughed at Orla's explanation, falling onto the bed as she doubled up.

"It wasn't _that_ funny!" Orla cried out as she too broke into laughter coming to sit down on the bed next to Carla. "Okay maybe it was."

"Orla, you've definitely brightened up my evening. I suggest you take the rollers out then take the sweater off. So, want some Indian food?" Carla asked.

"Indian sounds good," Orla replied getting to her feet to remove the curlers.

"Great, then over dinner you can tell me who Ronon is," Carla answered as she headed out of the bedroom not seeing Orla's shocked expression.

* * *

Kovack ordered his second Jack Daniels, he watched silently the throng of people milling about, most seeming to know one another. He cradled his drink closer to him lowering his head; he didn't need people tonight just the company offered by bourbon.

As the hours passed Kovack was slowly becoming drunk, he hadn't had that many. He was just unused to drinking more than the odd drink here and there. His days of drinking the night away as a student very far away, especially when the girls arrived. He winced at the idea of not seeing his girls. He could understand Kathy being angry at him but not his little girls.

Kovack swigged at the bourbon, he enjoyed the burning sensation it gave as he drunk it. At least he could feel something he guessed. Settling the empty glass down he called the bartender and ordered another.

"You sure?" the bartender inquired.

"Totally," Kovack snapped back.

He took a mouthful of the strong liquid wincing as his stomach flamed in response to the drink. Yes he thought, definitely drunk now, now I don't care. Now it doesn't hurt so much. Maybe he ought to get a few bottles of the bourbon sent to him, better than the herbal tea Kathy raved so much about.

* * *

Dr. Radek Zelenka watched Dr. Kovack from his table across the bar; he'd not seen the man in the bar before now. Whatever had brought the man to the bar must have been upsetting; he wasn't drinking and being sociable. He was drinking to get drunk - a bad sign. Whatever it was Zelenka thought it couldn't be as bad as the barking Dr. McKay Kovack was bound to face in the morning.

Zelenka excused himself from his place at the table and headed over to Dr. Kovack. "Simon, hey, don't normally see you in here. Everything alright?" Zelenka probed knowing he must sound overly friendly.

"What?" Kovack slurred slightly looking at the man beside him. "Radek? Hey, what you drinking?"

"I've got beer thanks, maybe you should slow down. Dr. McKay can be hell on top of a hangover," Radek casually remarked.

"I don't care Radek," Kovack snorted.

Definitely not good thought Radek. "Simon is anything wrong?" he continued to try and press the man.

"Wrong, ha! What could be wrong Radek? My wife's leaving me, I don't know when I'll see my kids again The whole reason I agreed to come to this godforsaken armpit in the middle of nowhere was because I didn't want to lose Kathy. Guess they blackmailed the wrong guy," he laughed a humorless laugh. "Probably didn't bargain on my wife finding out or leaving me. Most wives probably co-operate by remaining clueless, but not my wife, noooo she finds out and dumps my ass in a 'Dear John' letter. So I guess now they have no leverage and their threats to inform Kathy of my financial woes if I don't send them the info they want are pretty empty threats." Kovack took another swig of his drink, "Kathy's leaving me anyway, I told you that right?" Kovack laughed hysterically.

Radek sat stunned at the admission from Kovack, was this just the ramblings of a drunken man? "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe she's just upset and will change her mind." Radek tried to console before moving on to the more important part of Simon's rant. "What do you mean you're being blackmailed? By whom?" Radek tried to sound casual as he asked.

"Dunno some suit guy back at the SGC, what's his name… Coolidge and that other one," Kovack drunkenly rambled. "I wonder if they're the ones who told my wife." Simon said sitting up straighter, his eyes huge, "Do you think they told her?" The drunken man didn't wait for a reply from Radek seeming to have forgotten he was there, "Nah, that wouldn't help them really."

"Mr. Coolidge is blackmailing you? Why?" Radek interjected as calmly as he could when Simon took a breath. If this was true and not just drunken talk it could be huge.

"Wanted stuff from the data base, stuff you people don't tell the SGC about. Like that Area 52. "It's why I think they got rid of that woman… Grant is it?" Kovack hiccupped and swayed on his seat.

"You mean Orla Grant? They got rid of her? Why?" Radek asked quickly.

"It's what I think, so I could come here and send them stuff, couldn't get rid of McKay or you. Wanted me to have access so she was next in line, got the chop… not her fault," Kovack slurred spilling the bourbon in the glass in his hand.

"They lied about her being ill to be able to send you instead?" Radek repeated, shocked at the admission.

"Think so. You know they threatened to take my kids away. Now she is, Kathy… my wife she's taking the kids away from me," Kovack sputtered his eyes filling with tears.

"One moment Simon," Radek got off the bar stool he's been occupying next to Kovack and wandered toward the bar's exit. "Colonel Sheppard, come in please this is Radek."

"Radek? This is Sheppard, what's McKay done now?" Sheppard asked tentatively.

"Dr. McKay? Nothing, I need you to come to the bar and now Colonel this can't wait," Radek quietly explained.

"Radek if there's a fight going on get security, it's not security fighting is it?" Sheppard replied worry now evident in his tone.

"Colonel this has nothing to do with fights. It's about information I've just learned which if true… please Colonel, come now and quickly. It might be best you don't bring Ronon Colonel," Radek elaborated.

"On my way Radek," Sheppard answered the tone in Radek's voice indicating the man meant what he said.

* * *

Radek moved back toward Kovack to ensure the man remained conscious and to try stem the further flow of bourbon.

Radek was sitting next to the drunken figure of Dr. Kovack as Colonel Sheppard entered the bar; he nodded at the bartender dismissing his offer of a beer. As he rounded the bar toward Kovack, soldiers came to attention recognizing their superior officer. Sheppard acknowledged his men then dismissed them back to their drinks.

"Hey Radek, how's it going?" Sheppard asked confused at the drunken Kovack before him.

"Colonel Sheppard, nice to see you. Simon, you know the Colonel don't you?" Radek tried to sound surprised at Sheppard's arrival.

"Sure. You not with that giant, I don't like him, he's always growling at me," Kovack drunkenly admitted.

"You mean Ronon? Nah, he's in the gym. Likes to work out. Me I've come for a night cap. So what are we drinking to tonight?" Sheppard asked innocently looking at Radek for an explanation.

"Bourbon, large amounts of bourbon," Kovack hiccupped. "Did you know my wife's leaving me? Found out earlier... great day all in all," he continued to ramble.

"It seems Mr. Coolidge threatened Simon if he didn't send Atlantis' classified information to them then he'd tell his wife, maybe even hurt his kids…" Radek sympathetically explained.

"Dr. Kovack, is that true? You being pressured into sending back classified information?" Sheppard asked gingerly watching the man for any signs of a joke.

"Yep… they threatened to take my family, but doesn't matter. My wife's left me know anyway," Kovack uttered with distain.

"Simon said he thinks that's why Orla was sent away," Radek added.

Sheppard's head snapped around and he stared at Radek, his face openly shocked. "Is this true doc?" Sheppard answered trying to control the anger threatening to burst forth. He didn't want to tip the man off about how important the conversation was to him. "Now you're gonna to lose your wife anyway, even though you've co-operated?" Sheppard added trying not to clench his teeth.

"What I'm guessing. They wanted me to have access to McKay's files, couldn't get rid of McKay or Zelenka so they threw out Grant. Something about she's an acceptable loss. I liked her, met her you know," Kovack stated as he tried to get the bartender's attention once more.

"Say doc, you remember that thing Rodney asked you about. The Area 52 thing, was that as you said or Coolidge wanting the information?" Sheppard asked patiently as he sat on the bar stool he pulled up next to Radek.

"It's what they wanted, stuff you don't send back. Blueprints and stuff, was more than Coolidge though another man, blonde guy. Don't know his name, he was nasty," Kovack continued to explain.

"You're telling us this because…" Sheppard probed hoping the man's answer would remain the same as earlier.

"They threatened my family, I told you. Now my family's leaving me I have nothing to lose but everything to gain," Kovack chuckled as he drained the last of the bourbon from his glass.

"Everything to gain?" Radek asked confused.

"By telling the truth you'll have to send me home, I hate Atlantis. I never wanted to come here in the first place. Send me home and you can have that Grant woman back." Kovack grinned the whole situation clear in his head.

"Doc, I think you've had enough to drink. Besides I want you tell Mr. Woolsey what you've just told us. Think about it, they threatened you and your family. Now it's our turn," Sheppard exclaimed as he dismissed the approaching bartender.

"Come on doc, Mr. Woolsey's got great whiskey," Sheppard replied trying to cajole Kovack into coming along peacefully.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard sir, is everything alright?" Major Lorne asked from behind Sheppard.

"Actually Major, help me get Dr. Kovack here into the transporter will you?" Sheppard casually asked.

"Sure, doc?" Lorne called out as he took one side of the scientist as Sheppard took the other. Both men steered the scientist out of the bar with Radek following behind toward the transporter.

"Can I ask what's going on Colonel?" Lorne queried as he and Sheppard helped Kovack into the transporter. Lorne watched as Radek hit the button for the control room.

"Want me to call Ronon sir?" Lorne quizzed wanting to understand what was going on.

"Under no circumstances are you to contact Ronon, if I need him I'll ask him to join us. Right now if we call Ronon chances are we'll have a bloodbath on our hands. Just help me get the doc to Woolsey's office," Sheppard ordered as he activated his radio. "Mr. Woolsey, this is Colonel Sheppard," he called.

Colonel Sheppard, this is Mr. Woolsey. What's wrong?" Woolsey's voice loudly echoed in Sheppard's ear.

"Sir, I think you'd better meet us in your office and fast," Sheppard requested of the Atlantian leader.

**TBC.... Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard steered their charge toward the stairs leading to the control room. As they neared Woolsey's office, Kovack asked the men where they were taking him. Sheppard explained they were taking him to see Mr. Woolsey, so Kovack could explain all of what he'd told Sheppard earlier.

"Major, whatever happens, don't let Kovack sit down and sleep in those chairs. Make him stand." Sheppard ordered as they'd finally navigated the drunken man into Woolsey's office. Sheppard helped Lorne to steady the man once more, "Be right back Major, keep our... charge, awake," he called out to Lorne as he left Woolsey's office to speak with Chuck.

Sheppard stopped at Chuck's station smiling at the kind technician, "Chuck, I know this isn't in your job description as it were, but if I'm right we've got a unique circumstance going on in Mr. Woolsey's office. Could you get someone to organize, strong hot coffee by the pot load to get here ASAP?" Sheppard smiled awkwardly at Chuck.

"No problem Colonel Sheppard," Chuck replied eagerly, truth be known, tonight Chuck was glad of the distraction. The evening was quiet and he was certain something big was going on and if he could be part of it, then that was okay by him.

Sheppard and Lorne kept Kovack awake until Woolsey arrived minutes later.

Woolsey looked aghast at the sight of a drunken scientist before him, "Colonel Sheppard, care to fill me in?" Woolsey tentatively asked.

"Certainly Mr. Woolsey," Sheppard answered as he began to inform the Atlantian leader of his conversation with the drunken scientist.

* * *

Orla sat on the couch eating her Indian food, relishing the flavor of the Chicken Pathia. She reached for the Budweiser on the coffee table thinking how much she knew Ronon would enjoy the hot spicy food.

"So, spill. Who's Ronon and when am I gonna meet him?" Carla asked as she tucked into her Lamb Korai.

"Umm... well... he was my lover. Seems silly to call a grown man a boyfriend. We lived together for year. I can't really tell you more than that. You've seen those Bond movies, 'If I tell you... I'll have to kill you,' kinda thing well this is one of them. He has connections to where I last worked and it's all Official Secrets Act," Orla tried to make light of the situation.

"So you can't tell me why you're not together anymore? Why you cry at night when you're alone?" Carla pushed knowing there was more to this than Orla was letting on.

"It wasn't our choice, that's all I can say but I can show you," Orla put her plate down reaching for the laptop she'd placed earlier on the coffee table. Orla booted up the laptop and waited a moment before clicking on the Ronon file she had a shortcut to on the desk top.

"Here, work your way through," Orla offered as she swiveled the laptop about to face Carla. She watched as Carla smiled looking at Orla as her eyes widen and her head nodded in approval.

"Wow, that's your ex? The one with the dreads? No wonder you're upset. He didn't fight for you?" Carla gently asked as she watched a shadow of pain cross over her new friends face.

"Neither of us had a choice in anything that happened, Ronon tried. Yes, he's the one with the dreadlocks." Orla quietly uttered.

"Who's the cutie with the spikey hair? He's got cute little pointy ears?" Carla inquired incredibly interested in who Orla knew.

Orla chuckled as she once again reached for the plate of food on the table. "That would be... John Sheppard," she replied her hesitation at revealing the man's rank hadn't been picked up by Carla at least she hoped.

"Is he single?" Carla purred looking at the image of the Colonel.

"His options are open I believe but like Ronon, he's working abroad on something which means that picture is the closest you and I will ever get to either man," Orla elaborated, her appetite leaving her as the thought weighed her down once more.

"Can we change the subject now Carla?" Orla said trying to swallow the emotion threatening to rush forth.

"I'm sorry Orla I don't mean to upset you. Yes we'll change the subject. You have your interview tomorrow and puffy eyes aren't a good look," Carla replied setting down the laptop on the coffee table its screen displaying Ronon's image.

Orla grabbed at her beer taking a swig of the liquid, "You're not very subtle Carla," Orla snorted.

* * *

Mr. Woolsey looked at Colonel Sheppard; the man had to be making this all up. "Colonel, are you seriously expecting me to take what Dr. Kovack's just told me as the truth? Not to mention the man's obviously drunk the entire bar dry of bourbon tonight," Woolsey asked taking a breath before continuing.

"I'm supposed to believe the IOA are in cahoots with some secret organization to get their hands on our classified equipment. Of course they then shipped Orla away to allow this all to happen. Really Colonel, do you seriously expect me to believe any of this?" Woolsey asked exasperatedly.

"Actually Mr. Woolsey, I do. No disrespect Sir, but the men who heard this all believed it. Then we report it to an IOA member and as such, you refuse to believe such a thing is possible. You should by now Sir, expect the unexpected. You did agree Orla wasn't ill," Sheppard explained trying to rein in his frustration.

"As you say Colonel, I have to have an open mind but you have no evidence bar this man's confession from a bottle. If you believed him then why isn't this man in the brig? Not to mention why haven't you informed Ronon?" Woolsey commented wearily.

"You're kidding me, right Sir? The man's not in the brig so we didn't have to drag him past Ronon in the gym. We also thought you'd feel more comfortable hearing his 'confession' here." Sheppard tried to maintain his composure.

"Why isn't Ronon here? Do you want a bloodbath? What should we tell him? _Oh yeah, Ronon... Orla was used by this man's blackmailers. She was deliberately sent away from you so Kovack could come to Atlantis. I know you've been trying to kill him since his arrival for just being here but hey, now you got a reason for it,_" Sheppard hissed at Woolsey.

"Not to mention Sir, I seriously doubt you'd want to be the one who'd have to intervene and stop Ronon from beating to death the doc here. That's my job I guess. I've decided to wait on those fun and games, Sir," Sheppard rasped.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm sorry I sounded... skeptical. Of course your right, Ronon needs to be kept unaware at this point. I certainly don't think I could control the man if he lost control. I barely manage when he listens to me," Woolsey muttered chuckling at his own admission of controlling the Satedan.

"Take Dr. Kovack to the brig Colonel, when he wakes in the morning we'll see what he says, until then maybe we can keep quiet about his admission. Just in case it turns out to be the bourbon talking?" Woolsey ordered feeling exhausted at the possibility people he knew and had trusted over the years were spying on Atlantis.

* * *

The following morning Kovack came to in the brig, he was lying uncomfortably on the bench, it's only furniture.

"Arrggghhh," Kovack cried out while his stomach heaved at the same time, he groaned remembering the hard liquor he'd consumed. He could still taste each shot he'd drunk.

Kovack took in his surroundings, confusion covered his face. What the hell he thought, the main door opened allowing Colonel Sheppard to enter the brig and look at Kovack. Sheppard nodded to the Marine who in turn released the force field. Sheppard walked into the cell, it was at that point Kovack realized Sheppard had something in his hands.

"Dr. Kovack, I'm guessing you're feeling pretty bad. Am I right?" Sheppard sneered angrily at the scientist.

"I've been better, in fact I doubt I've felt this ill in sometime," Kovack joked light heartedly. He noticed the Colonel wasn't sharing his attempt at humor. "So what did I do?" Kovack replied wincing as he sat upright.

"You decided to get completely drunk Dr. Kovack, that in itself isn't usually an offence to warrant a night in the brig but, for your safety we decided to leave you here," Sheppard answered watching the panic rise in the other man's face.

"My... safety?" Kovack stuttered staring the Colonel.

"That's right doc, and to show you we're not all barbarians... ," Sheppard held out the glass and painkillers as Kovack quickly accepted the man's offer.

"Didn't want Ronon to find out what you'd 'confessed' to and decide to beat you to death with one of your own limbs," Sheppard slightly exaggerated. He'd heard Ronon use the threat, but wasn't quite sure if even Ronon would beat a man to death with his own appendage.

"What do you mean 'confessed' to?" Kovack cried out his face blanching as he spoke.

"You told Mr. Woolsey, Dr. Zelenka, Major Lorne and I, that you'd been sending classified information to an organization that put you here to find such information. You also said in your opinion it was why they got rid of Dr. Grant, Orla. Hence the not telling Ronon part," Sheppard snapped sarcastically his patience wearing thin.

"Why the hell would I say anything like that?" Kovack nervously laughed as he drained the glass of its contents.

"Kathy sent you an email last night; she told you she was divorcing you, keeping the kids from you. You told us you had nothing left to lose," Sheppard revealed.

"Oh my God," was all the scientist could utter as the previous night conversations and antics suddenly hit him with force.

"Yep, that'll be the conversation I was talking about," Sheppard scoffed.

"Mr. Woolsey wants to have a conversation with you now that you're... sober. Wants to make sure what you said last night was... real." Sheppard indicated to the nearest Marine to help get the scientist on his feet.

* * *

The Marine pushed the scientist into an available chair in Mr. Woolsey's office. "Well Mr. Woolsey, here we are. The doc here's feeling a bit under the weather but you can still ask him what you need to," Sheppard replied his sneer still evident as he looked at the scientist hunched in the nearby chair.

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard. Dr. Kovack, last night you revealed quite a story to me, the Colonel, Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka. Care to elaborate on it or if the story was in fact true?" Woolsey asked almost dreading the reply.

"I can't remember exactly what I said but what I do know is this, the IOA and some other organization, a big enough organization to pull the IOA strings, blackmailed me into coming to Atlantis to replace your Dr. Grant. At least that's what I surmised. She wasn't ill when I met her. Anyway, I was told to send back classified information such as schematics etc that you never sent back to Earth." Kovack mumbled as he scratched at his unshaven face.

"Everything was working out fine until somebody told my wife about the re-mortgage. Whoever it was explained to her what I'd done with the cash, repaid my gambling debts. All I had to do was stay here a while and then I could go home, back to Nevada." Kovack continued to mutter.

"Only my wife decided she wouldn't put up with this and she left me, took the kids. Means I've got nothing left the IOA and their Masters can blackmail me with. That'll be when Colonel Sheppard found me, talkative and drunk," Kovack laughed tiredly.

"Colonel please see that Dr. Kovack returns to the brig AFTER a shower and change of clothes. Insist that security place a force field around the doctor. When Ronon finally hears of this the only thing that may save the doctor is the force field." Woolsey snapped as he sat back in his seat wondering who was going to tell Ronon.

"Oh Colonel, after breakfast I shall be contacting the SGC. See if I can't get General O'Neill to pay us a visit," Woolsey added watching the Colonel nod in understanding.

* * *

Sheppard walked to the mess hall his mind frantically trying to think of a way to keep Ronon away from the military block which housed the brig at least for today. The man rarely used the armory so that was easy enough. He'd need an excuse to leave his classes; he could get Ronon to take them under the disguise of being busy? No the big guy would never buy it.

Sheppard selected his breakfast not really paying attention to his choices, he moved on automatic till he came to the table his team had chosen that morning.

"Hey" was all he offered.

"Hey" the trio replied looking slightly suspicious.

"Sheppard?" Ronon asked suspiciously.

Damn it Chewie, thought Sheppard what was it an internal sensor that cried out 'not telling the truth'. "Ronon" Sheppard replied sounding nonchalant.

Sheppard looked into Ronon's face seeing instantly the man was suspicious. "What?" Sheppard barked a little too earnestly.

"Is there anything wrong John?" Teyla asked patiently.

"Course not, just had a heavy night. Too many nightcaps in the bar last night. Feeling it this morning. Guess it's my age," Sheppard laughed his voice sounding weary even to himself.

"You're not as young as you think you are Sheppard," McKay bit back as he delved into his eggs.

**TBC... Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Colonel Sheppard knocked at Mr. Woolsey's door before entering the office coming to a stop in front of Woolsey's desk.

"Colonel, I presume you were able to get Dr. Kovack to the brig without Ronon being alerted to the situation?" Woolsey asked wearily, he'd not gotten much sleep after the scientist's revelation and despite it still being morning Woolsey was feeling exhausted.

"Yes sir. Ronon's a bit suspicious something's going on he's not aware of but for now he's letting it ride," Sheppard explained feeling how Woolsey looked.

"Colonel I've decided to pay a visit later today to the SGC. I can't see how I can have a private conversation with either General Landry or General O'Neill about this without someone alerting the IOA. For now I believe we should limit the people at the SGC who know about Kovack and Coolidge. Besides, I really don't want to tip Coolidge off we know," Woolsey informed Sheppard. "I also believe my appearance at the SGC can be explained easily on Atlantis, re-called by the IOA will suffice. It will be harder to explain why a General is leaving the SGC to come here. People would be suspicious," Woolsey continued he watched as Sheppard nodded his approval and agreement.

"I think you're right Sir. I just wish I could go with you," Sheppard sighed frustrated at the lack of options facing the men.

"That would arouse suspicion in everyone Colonel. I need you here keeping everything on Atlantis in order including Ronon. I'm going to try a get a few hours sleep before I leave this afternoon. I have a feeling things will get complicated. I intend to be no longer than two days Colonel. I'll be in touch of course, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to keep you appraised of, I may have to wait until my return before we do anything about Dr. Kovack." Woolsey replied getting to his feet and moving around the desk.

"Understood Mr. Woolsey, I'll see you when you're ready to leave," Sheppard acknowledged Woolsey.

* * *

Teyla entered the gate room looking up to Mr. Woolsey's office for any sign of the Colonel. She'd looked for him in the gym to be told by Ronon he was with Woolsey this morning. Something felt wrong and Teyla was having trouble putting her finger on it. Teyla ascended the stairs to the control room; she nodded and smiled at the technicians she knew until she came to a halt outside Mr. Woolsey's office. Seeing only Colonel Sheppard inside the office she quietly called out for his name, "Colonel Sheppard. May I have a word please?"

"Teyla, of course come in," Sheppard left the chair behind the desk to stand with Teyla before joining her on the softer chairs.

"Thank you John," Teyla smiled, sat down facing Sheppard directly.

"I am concerned there is something wrong which you are not telling us John. We were supposed to be leaving for our mission this afternoon and yet I am informed we are on stand down. Is there anything I can do to help?" Teyla gently probed.

"I'm sorry Teyla I should have told you. Mr. Woolsey's been ordered back to the SGC something to do with the IOA. There's nothing wrong, probably one of those boring IOA sessions. With Woolsey off world I can't be off world so we're on stand down till he gets back. Reckons it'll be a few days at the most. You know you should take the opportunity to get a ride over to New Athos. Catch up with your people," Sheppard casually remarked.

"If you are sure then I would very much like to see my people," Teyla replied feeling relieved the worry was for nothing.

"Have a word with Major Lorne, I'm sure he can arrange for a jumper to take you when you're ready," Sheppard smiled, he wasn't sure having a diplomat and good friend like Teyla off world was a good idea at the moment. Yet Sheppard knew if the Athosian grew suspicious she'd be as bad as Ronon in her attempts to get at the truth.

* * *

Sheppard headed into the mess hall, he wanted food and an excuse to leave the paperwork behind for a short while. What could drive anyone to want to write reports all day for a living was beyond Sheppard. He filed his tray, heading toward a table. He spotted Ronon's familiar form, sighing he was aware he couldn't ignore the man. That really would be suspicious.

"Hey," Sheppard uttered as he sat down on the chair beside Ronon.

"Sheppard, heard Woolsey's going to the SGC," Ronon immediately responded.

Sheppard groaned inwardly did nothing get past Ronon. "Yeah, some IOA stuff wasn't really paying attention. Can't have both Woolsey and I off world so we're on stand down," Sheppard repeated what he'd told Teyla earlier.

McKay dropped his tray onto the table occupied by Ronon and Sheppard, he sat down before sniping at Sheppard, "Sheppard, want to tell me why my scientist in the brig today?" McKay was angry at being a scientist down yet again.

"He deserved it McKay," Sheppard replied trying to buy for time as he came up with a plausible excuse, damn it he'd forgotten about Rodney.

"Who's in the brig?" Ronon asked suddenly interested in the turn in conversation.

"Kovack," McKay snapped still looking at Sheppard for an explanation.

"He was in the bar last night and started getting offensive, he was drunk. Normally I'd have left it at that but he kept on. That's when he got personal; he annoyed me so a day in the brig might just persuade the man to avoid the bar and me for some time," Sheppard lied, grateful he'd remembered to warn Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka on pain of 'life in the brig' to mention to nobody about the previous nights events. Even when asked.

"Told you Sheppard, you can't trust that one," Ronon growled his dislike of the man evident once more.

"Yes well, that's all very good but it still leaves me short staffed in the labs," grouched McKay.

"You always complained the man didn't fit in and never did his fair share Rodney," Sheppard bit back angrily.

"Maybe he didn't but I'd like to be kept in the loop Sheppard when it comes to my personnel," McKay retorted.

"Your personnel? I thought Mr. Woolsey was the head of the civilian expedition?" Sheppard snorted, he was tired and in no mood for Rodney's ego.

"You know very well what I meant Sheppard," McKay snapped again, he was aggrieved and not in the mood to drop the conversation despite the black look Sheppard was giving him.

"McKay, leave it. The man's in the brig. End of story," Sheppard hissed his anger showing.

"Fine," McKay muttered sensing Sheppard was truly angry.

"Teyla told me she's going to New Athos," Ronon interjected sensing Sheppard's mood needed changing.

"Yeah, told her about Woolsey. Said we had a few days leave so she ought to see her people. Why don't you go with her Ronon? Get you off Atlantis for a bit?" Sheppard urged hoping the offer would be immediately taken up.

"Might actually..." Ronon nodded seeming to relish the idea. "Have to ask Teyla, see if she'd mind," Ronon added.

"Can't see why she would," Sheppard replied, a feeling of relief washing over him as the idea of Ronon being off world while they sorted out Kovack and Coolidge became more appealing by the second.

* * *

Sheppard rocked back and forth on the chair in Woolsey office, he was waiting on Woolsey who'd informed him he was getting ready for his departure. He was lost in his own thoughts when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Standing leaning on the door frame was Ronon. He was smirking at Sheppard that had to be a good sign thought Sheppard idly.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Sheppard inquired casually.

"Spoke to Teyla, gonna head off with her to New Athos be gone a day and night. Teyla has classes she doesn't want to cancel so we're heading out now. Thought you might wanna know," Ronon told Sheppard as he stood upright and turned to walk away.

"Ronon, wait up," Sheppard called out.

Ronon turned back to look at Sheppard as he came out from behind the desk, "You know the drill Ronon, make sure you keep in contact okay?" Sheppard requested as he watched Ronon's eyes narrow, making Sheppard feel he was being scrutinized by the ex-Runner.

"Sure, anything else?" Ronon asked, Teyla had been right. There was something going on and it seemed Sheppard was only too happy to see him and Teyla off world. Maybe he ought to stay behind and find out what.

"Nah, just wish I could be going with you guys. I'm up to here with paperwork," Sheppard tapped the top of his head with his hand.

Ronon stared in confusion at Sheppard; this must be another Earth thing. He'd ask Orla he thought, Ronon froze, the thought of Orla not being there still had the ability to poleaxe him.

"Ronon you okay? Look like you're about to pass out," Sheppard stepped forward worry etched on his face.

"I'm fine," Ronon gruffly answered his face becoming a stoic mask once again as he walked away from Sheppard.

Sheppard sighed watching Ronon walk away, he'd lay money on that thought being about Orla. He'd seen the pain in Ronon's face a few times since Orla's departure. Each time the man clammed up and walked away from everyone and everything.

* * *

Mr. Woolsey entered his office immediately acknowledging Colonel Sheppard. "Colonel, I'll need Dr. Kovack's laptop and memory stick, it's the only proof we have he's been sending emails containing classified information," Woolsey reasoned reaching for the laptop and memory stick he'd locked away in the desk drawers this morning after Major Lorne had retrieved it from Dr. Kovack's quarters.

"Some good news, Teyla and Ronon are headed out just about now to New Athos to visit Teyla's people. At least we have a day to find out what we can," Sheppard informed the Atlantian leader.

"Good, I still want the Marines and force field left in place, just in case," Woolsey replied earnestly.

Woolsey and Sheppard walked out of the office into the control room. Woolsey called out for Chuck to begin the dialing sequence for the SGC. The two men descended the stairs to the gate room; they stood watching as the Stargate's chevrons locked into place.

"Remember Colonel, I may not be able to talk openly with you until my return. I'll be back as soon as I can," Woolsey repeated his earlier claim.

Woolsey looked up at Chuck who nodded his confirmation the SGC's iris had been lowered allowing the man to enter the wormhole.

"I'll see you in a few days Colonel," Woolsey nodded grabbing at his small suitcase with the laptop inside a carry case in the other.

"Good luck Sir," Sheppard called out as he watched Woolsey's form engulfed by the Stargate's liquid center.

**TBC... Please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Richard Woolsey stepped into the gate room at the SGC walking past the Marines guarding the Stargate. As he came to the end of the ramp he spotted General O'Neill entering the gate room. Marine's instantly acknowledged their superior officer.

"Mr. Woolsey, good to see you. So, how was the trip?" O'Neill sarcastically inquired.

"A lot more convenient than the Daedalus General," Woolsey chimed.

O'Neill grinned at Woolsey. He was probably the only IOA member O'Neill felt he could talk to without wanting to inflict bodily damage, to either the member or himself. "So, what's with all the cloak and dagger routine going on here?" O'Neill finally asked.

"I've some... important business to attend to. Classified, you might say. Hence the trip through the Stargate instead of the Daedalus. After all, one never knows who's listening General." Woolsey stated watching O'Neill raise his eyebrows in surprise at the man's secretive manner.

"Walk this way Mr. Woolsey, let's see if we can't get you one of our finest rooms," O'Neill stood back allowing the IOA man to walk ahead.

Woolsey declined the offer of help from the nearest Marine to take the laptop he carried, he did however pass over the small case he wheeled behind him.

"General, is it possible to organize a meeting with yourself and General Landry as soon as possible, maybe today? This would be a meeting between just the three of us. Classified," Woolsey asked as he noticed the General slowdown and turn to face him.

"You want General Landry as well as me in a private meeting?" O'Neill replied casually despite his danger antenna instantly peeking.

"Yes... will that be a problem?" Woolsey said hoping O'Neill would trust him.

"Could be though if I ask nicely... I take it this _is_ important, not some IOA paperwork trail or whatever. More the life threatening dangerous kinda issue?" O'Neill responded remembering Woolsey was IOA after all.

"Of course General. If we could've arranged it Colonel Sheppard would be with me. As it is, protocol dictates one of us always remains on Atlantis unless any unforeseen circumstances crops up."

"Sheppard wanted to come along?" O'Neill's interest was truly peeked now.

"Yes, it would have raised suspicions though. For now General, we need a little cloak and dagger," Woolsey interjected glad the General appeared to be on his side.

* * *

Woolsey busied himself in the quarters he'd been assigned to. The laptop and memory stick on the bed as he began to pace. How long would he have to wait and what would the IOA make of his sudden appearance?

A knock at the door caught Woolsey attention. He grasped at the memory stick on the bed secreted it into his inside jacket pocket. Whoever it was on the other side of the door would simply assume the laptop was his being as it carried on it the Atlantis logo.

Woolsey stepped forward and opened the door, trying to appear casual as he caught sight of his visitor. "Mr. Coolidge, good to see you. How are you?" he asked.

"Mr. Woolsey, Richard, its Jason you know that. How are you Richard?" Coolidge asked coolly.

"Jason, of course it's good to see you. I'm fine. Would you like to come in?" Woolsey offered stepping back to allow the man entry.

"Actually Richard, I was wondering if you fancied a drink in my office, thought we'd catch up," Coolidge stated smiling as he did so.

"That would be lovely, give me a moment won't you?" Woolsey smiled in return. He closed the door only marginally, aware how it would seem if he shut it completely on Coolidge. Woolsey moved to the bed picking up the laptop he stowed it under the pillows. There were few places he could hide it. Colonel Sheppard held a copy of the laptops details; Zelenka had copied the machine in case it vanished for any reason.

"Jason, I'm ready," Woolsey replied as he grabbed the door leaving the room he firmly shut it behind him. He wished for a lock but to do so would also arouse suspicion.

"Good, I can hear a very good Cabernet Sauvignon calling us" Coolidge chuckled despite the edge of distaste in his voice.

"Delightful," Woolsey answered feeling very much like the fly caught in the spider's web.

* * *

Colonel Sheppard ignored the paperwork he had in abundance and headed toward the main laboratory. He needed to talk to McKay; he needed the man on his side in case Woolsey didn't make it back before Ronon.

Sheppard walked into the lab knowing he'd hear McKay before seeing the man. True to his belief he heard the man hollering, probably at an innocent scientist.

"McKay," Sheppard bellowed in return.

"Sheppard, what do you want?" McKay snapped as he appeared from behind a console.

"Good to see you too, McKay," Sheppard snapped feeling slightly annoyed at the scientist.

"Yes... yes... yes... what do you want? I'm busy," McKay grouchily replied smacking the nearest scientist hand as it approached the console he was working on.

"I need a word Rodney and yes it's important," Sheppard sighed knowing McKay wasn't going to make today an easy day.

"Are the Wraith, Replicators or Genii about to land and kill us all. No wait... I'd of heard of that, so it can't be important Sheppard. Excuse me but some of us have to do something other than wear as much hair gel as we can in one day," McKay shouted, the scientists about him having tried his patience all day. Never more than today did he miss being able to vent at Orla.

"MCKAY!" Sheppard thundered at the top of his voice, his face was etched with anger that threatened not just to harm the man but do permanent damage if he didn't pay heed to the Colonel.

"Fine, you only had to say," McKay sputtered as he walked away from the console toward the Colonel.

"My office, NOW," Sheppard barked making sure McKay understood he wasn't joking.

The men walked in relative silence, Sheppard could hear McKay muttering under his breath. He let it slide aware of just how much pressure the man actually was under being a scientist down and taking on all the responsibilities himself.

* * *

The men entered Sheppard's cramped office. Sheppard closed the door behind Rodney, the act of which made Rodney start to get nervous. "Why are you shutting the door Sheppard? Ronon is off world isn't he?"

"Yes Rodney, Ronon's with Teyla. Now sit I need to talk to you and I need you to listen," Sheppard fell into his chair, scrubbing at his face as he did so. He was tired and not in the mood for anyone's tantrums.

Sheppard proceeded to tell Rodney everything that occurred over the last 24 hours. Why Kovack was in the brig and his reasons for lying to him in front of Ronon. He also went on to explain about Woolsey's visit to the SGC. When he'd finished he looked at McKay and added, "I need you to make as little waves as possible Rodney concerning Kovack. If you get antsy around Ronon and Teyla they'll get suspicious if I refuse to tell you anything. I need you to believe what I said this morning. It's not far from the truth anyway," Sheppard wearily continued.

"I knew he was no good. Ronon saw that in Kovack immediately," McKay remarked sullenly.

"Whatever McKay, you'll do as I ask and not tell either Ronon or Teyla?" Sheppard demanded of the scientist.

"Of course," McKay replied anxiously.

* * *

Woolsey sat back into the leather chair Coolidge offered him, red wine in hand. Any other time this would be a pleasant way to pass the time.

"So, Richard. Why are you here?" Coolidge asked as he sipped at the red wine.

"Can I be blunt Jason?" Woolsey replied patiently.

"Of course," Coolidge answered sweetly.

"I've had a few run-ins lately with Colonel Sheppard. You may be aware of his... military record," Woolsey stated hoping the Colonel would understand him making the Colonel his patsy.

"Huh, that man shouldn't even be out there. He has no respect for authority, even that alien Ronon Dex is more committed to the military than Sheppard," Coolidge sneered.

Woolsey sipped at the wine to cover his nerves. He knew Coolidge would immediately go for Colonel Sheppard's record. "It seems his influence may be affecting his men; I want a private meeting with General Landry and General O'Neill to discuss this. I believe if it's just me... the Generals will listen to my worries rather than if confronted by a group. They'll only clam up, you know what these military types are like," Woolsey concluded.

"Good idea Richard, I knew we chose right putting an IOA man in charge of Atlantis rather than leaving that Carter woman in place. Whoever thought she could make a decision which wasn't based on her hormones is crazy. You know how women can be Richard, whiney usually," Coolidge snickered at his own statement.

Woolsey forced himself to chuckle along with Coolidge, for once he actually felt like striking out at somebody. He'd met Colonel Carter and found her to be an incredibly intelligent and warm human being. The man was seriously deluded.

Woolsey took another sip of his wine, wanting to gulp the contents to numb his presence with this odious man while at the same time watching his intake of wine so he didn't reveal anything too soon.

A knock at the door interrupted Woolsey's train of thought. He heard Coolidge call out, "Come in."

General Jack O'Neill entered the room taking in the sight of the two men drinking red wine relaxing in their leather chairs.

"How nice, I prefer beer though," O'Neill provoked Coolidge.

"What can we do for you General O'Neill?" Coolidge asked tersely.

"Actually it's Mr. Woolsey who I need," O'Neill replied his smile anything but friendly.

"Ahh, General O'Neill. Glad to see you took my request seriously. Shall we?" Woolsey said as he placed his wine on the conference table while getting to his feet. He turned toward Coolidge smiled and winked before he added, "I'll let you know how it goes."

Coolidge raised his glass in salute to Woolsey, "Make sure you do Richard."

* * *

"Doesn't that man make your skin crawl?" O'Neill asked as they moved away from Coolidge's office.

"Yes he does. He was a friend once. At least I think he was," Woolsey sadly replied. "Do you have a meeting set up General?" he added.

"Yeah, General Landry's come in especially for this. Don't let me down Woolsey, I'm trusting you," O'Neill answered firmly.

"I need to get the laptop from my quarters. I have the memory stick but we need the laptop," Woolsey stated as they made their way to Woolsey's quarters.

* * *

The two men walked into the General's office just off the control room, Woolsey carried the laptop he'd retrieved from under his pillow firmly in his grasp. He removed the memory stick from the inside pocket of his jacket before sitting at a large desk with both Landry and O'Neill before him.

"Gentlemen thank you for agreeing to this meeting, I'd like to ask that the real agenda for this meeting remain a secret at least for now," Woolsey demanded looking at the Generals before him.

Woolsey spent the next half hour explaining everything to the Generals, he told of every suspicion he knew of and how this was affecting Atlantis.

Finally General Landry spoke up, "Mr. Woolsey, what you say... sounds like something from a spy novel. I'm not dismissing it, have you looked about you? We need hard evidence before we can start to point the finger at anyone let alone the IOA."

"I know General. It's why I've brought Dr. Kovack's laptop. Maybe somebody you trust could check it over, see the emails sent by his wife and maybe even trace the outgoing ones," Woolsey replied earnestly.

"We can get some people to look at this but it's not likely to reveal anything immediately. These things never do from experience. So... you told Coolidge you were going to discuss Colonel Sheppard with us?" Landry continued.

"That's right I'm sorry. I had to think quickly," Woolsey said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No need to apologize Woolsey, you're taking to this lying thing like a natural," O'Neill grinned at the man's furrowed expression.

**TBC... Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work.**

**A huge thank you to all reading and reviewing, thank you very much.**

* * *

Sheppard stared intently at the paperwork wondering if wishing it away could in anyway work. He sighed picking up a report setting his mind to the task. Sheppard started to read the complaint in his hand when Chuck appeared at the office entrance.

"Excuse me Colonel, we've been contacted by Jumper 3. Major Lorne is heading back to Atlantis with Teyla and Ronon still onboard Sir," Chuck said coming to a halt at Sheppard's desk.

"What's wrong? Teyla and Ronon were due to spend the night in New Athos. Is anyone ill?" Sheppard anxiously replied.

"No Sir, Major Lorne mentioned something about a weather front coming in at New Athos which wouldn't move for days. He said Teyla wanted to return to Atlantis. Her people weren't expecting her anyway," Chuck added.

"Thank you Chuck," Sheppard answered smiling at the retreating technician. Damn it he thought, he'd better warn McKay of their early return. "McKay," Sheppard called out as he activated his earpiece.

"Sheppard," McKay muttered absently.

"Ronon and Teyla are returning to Atlantis, there's a weather front which would've left them stranded so they're returning," Sheppard informed the scientist.

"Oh great, it would've been handy to have Ronon stranded away from here for a few days," McKay groaned at the prospect of lying to the ex-Runner.

"Well just remember what I told you earlier McKay and you'll be fine," Sheppard replied before he disconnected the connection with McKay.

* * *

Ronon and Teyla headed toward the gym, with Ronon feeling hemmed in by not being able to go off world. The safest thing was for him to exercise his frustrations before he ended up venting them in anger on Marines.

"Ronon the weather will pass in a few days and then we will visit my people. Try to be patient until then, after all you said yourself you would not relish being wet for two days," Teyla tried to placate the definitely grumpy Satedan.

"I guess," was all he replied.

"It is movie night tonight and Rodney has chosen something called 'A.I.' I do not know what it is but Rodney did say it was something to do with robots," Teyla said as she stretched her limbs to warm up her muscles.

"What's a robot?" Ronon asked in confusion.

"I do not know Ronon but if Rodney likes it then I am certain there will be science involved," Teyla sighed hoping she would be able to follow the story.

"Guess I'll probably fall asleep then, Orla usually..." Ronon gruffly muttered stopping himself from continuing.

Teyla stood upright and walked toward Ronon placing her small hand on his large bicep. She gently squeezed Ronon's arm as an act of reassurance, when in fact she really wanted to just fling her arms about the man she looked upon as her little brother, may be not in size but years and tell him everything would be alright. Teyla knew better though, everything wasn't alright.

* * *

Later that day Teyla and Ronon, having freshened up, sat in the mess hall eating their evening meal before they left to watch McKay's choice of movie.

Teyla caught sight of McKay and smiled beckoning him to their table. "Rodney, it is good to see you," Teyla remarked with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Um... yes, you too Teyla... Ronon," McKay quickly added nervously smiling as he did so.

"What's up McKay?" Ronon asked instantly noticing the man was hiding something.

"Nothing, just too much caffeine I guess. You know what I'm like," McKay mumbled as he played with the food on the tray before him.

Ronon didn't believe McKay. Something was going on, first Sheppard and now McKay. Woolsey's sudden disappearance to the SGC. They were hiding something, it clicked... of course he thought Sheppard had been keen to have him and Teyla go to New Athos. He'd put Sheppard's tension in the office earlier down to boredom and the need to get off world. In reality Ronon thought he wanted Teyla and him out of Atlantis. The question was why?

Ronon knew Sheppard wouldn't talk but McKay would sing with a little pressure and if there was something Ronon was very good at it was applying pressure.

"McKay after we've finished here I want you to look at something in my quarters," Ronon demanded gruffly.

"Its movie night Ronon," Rodney said by way of an excuse, "I got to choose... its A.I., Artificial Intelligence. It's about a highly advanced robotic boy who wants to regain... " McKay started to explain before Ronon interrupted him.

"Blah, blah, blah," Ronon said waving his dinner knife before him.

"Oh yes, it would be boring to you Ronon it requires the viewer to use their mind and not brawn," McKay snarkily replied.

"Take you two minutes McKay, unless you want me dragging you out of bed at 5am when I get up?" Ronon grinned, an edge of a threat in his eyes.

Teyla watched the exchange between the two men sitting next to her. She sensed Ronon was up to something. She kept quiet for now waiting to see what Ronon was planning to do.

* * *

All three team mates headed out of the mess hall for the crew quarters. The conversation was light and non-threatening exactly how Ronon wanted it. As they approached Ronon's quarters McKay turned to Ronon saying, "I'd better get my laptop as you seem to be keeping what's wrong a secret."

"No need McKay, you can diagnose what's wrong, if you can't fix it, send someone else later," Ronon casually replied.

"If I could do that then why not just get some else later that way we won't miss the good seats in the movie room," McKay started to whine, he'd looked forward to this movie all week. For once McKay wished he could intimidate Ronon for a change.

Ronon grasped firmly on McKay's bicep, his grip tightening until the man cried out in pain. Ronon didn't want to hurt McKay he was his friend, he needed McKay to simply think he would.

"Ronon! What are you doing?" Teyla exclaimed shocked at Ronon's actions.

"Move McKay or I'll drag you to my quarters," Ronon snapped reaching for McKay ear piece.

Ronon frog marched McKay who was still crying out in pain as Ronon's vice grip refused to ease. Ronon palmed open the door to his quarters shoving McKay inside before he entered followed by the shocked Teyla. Teyla seeing Ronon had released McKay slipped past Ronon coming to McKay's side before the two turned to look at Ronon who was locking the door. He removed the crystal from the door and placed it in his trouser pocket.

"Ronon what is the meaning of this?" Teyla tersely demanded her fury only being held in check till she'd heard Ronon's reasons.

"McKay's gonna tell me what's going on, aren't you McKay?" Ronon growled through gritted teeth.

"What? You wanted me here?" McKay gingerly answered.

"You can do better than that McKay! Sheppard's acting normal but he's tried a little too hard to get Teyla and me off to New Athos. You're nervous... too nervous. What're you hiding McKay?" Ronon hissed as he came closer to McKay.

McKay looked to Teyla for help, she in turned looked at the scientist, "Rodney, I believe Ronon is right. I have suspected something is wrong, please Rodney tell us what is wrong and why you and John feel you cannot share it with Ronon and I?" Teyla calmly asked.

"I can't tell you. I've been ordered not to. You understand that Ronon don't you? It's got nothing to do with either of you not coming from Earth before you accuse me of that too," McKay barked his bravado coming to the fore as he tried to convince Ronon this was all about orders.

"Maybe I should just throw you off the balcony McKay," Ronon snorted as he once again grabbed the scientist pushing the man toward the balcony door.

McKay screamed in horror, he thought Ronon was his friend and Teyla she'd never hurt anyone but she was willing to watch as Ronon was about to torture him. Rodney watched as Ronon's hand grabbed the handle to the balcony door, "Alright, alright for god sake Teyla stop this barbarian!"

Ronon came to a stop behind McKay's slightly trembling figure smiling at Teyla who in turn raised one eyebrow letting the man know they'd be having their own discussion later.

"Rodney, can you explain what is going on?" Teyla asked secretly furious at Ronon's tactics. She knew Rodney would be upset and quite rightly for some days.

"You have to promise that you won't go ballistic Ronon. Please? There's a good reason why this has all been kept from you," McKay turned to look into Ronon's more peaceful face. "Not to mention Sheppard's gonna have my head for this."

"I promise Rodney, Ronon will behave, I will see to it personally," Teyla smiled encouraging the scientist to reveal all.

* * *

Rodney wearily explained the activities of the past 24 hours, he didn't leave anything out. He stood watching the astonished faces of his friends. Teyla recovered first, she stood between Ronon and Rodney watching for Ronon's final reaction to the news.

Ronon turned away from his friends he was stunned, Orla... they'd used her. Thoughts rushed about his mind he couldn't make a clear decision. Ronon slumped onto the nearby bed his head in his hands he simply couldn't take in what he'd been told.

Rodney looked at Teyla this wasn't how Ronon was supposed to react, he should be tearing apart Atlantis to get to Kovack instead he sat slumped.

"Ronon?" Teyla called out coming to sit at his side.

"How could they use her like that? As though her life meant nothing?" Ronon asked Teyla who could only shake her head in disbelief.

"Because the IOA are a bunch of ... they don't see the human side of people Ronon. They only see what they can use and discard," McKay uttered his fear gone.

"I need to see Kovack," Ronon stated getting to his feet, the shock being replaced with anger.

"You can't. You promised me Ronon!" McKay spat out.

"Teyla promised you I didn't," Ronon rebuked.

Ronon stormed toward the door pulling the crystal from his pocket he jammed it back into place, opening the door he disappeared down the corridor.

Teyla activated her ear piece calling out for Sheppard. When he answered she warned him about Ronon. Her guess was he'd be heading for the brig.

* * *

Ronon ran through the corridors oblivious to the Atlantis personnel he scattered as he did so. Ronon rushed past the armory aware Teyla would've informed Sheppard who would in turn instruct the Marine's to try to subdue Ronon.

Ronon came to a standstill outside the brig a snarl on his face as he looked at the two Marines standing guard aware there'd be more inside.

"Mr. Dex, Colonel Sheppard has instructed us to inform you to stand down Sir," the Marine clasping at a stunner informed Ronon.

Ronon looked at the other Marine, they both carried stunners. If he took down one he'd have to be quick to avoid being stunned. Just as Ronon decided on his move he heard Sheppard shouting as he approached.

"Ronon, stand down NOW, that's an order!" Sheppard thundered hoping the big guy would heed his order.

Ronon stared at the Colonel, he didn't have the words, fury was overwhelming him.

"Ronon, look at me buddy," Sheppard pleaded, as Ronon faced him he continued. "Come with me Ronon and we'll talk about this. I'm not letting you in there, so it's either you come and talk to me or we stun you then get Beckett to keep you sedated until this is all over?" Sheppard threatened as he watched the threat sink in with Ronon.

Sheppard steered Ronon toward his office, away from prying eyes.

Sheppard closed the door behind him, "Sit down Ronon."

Ronon grunted in reply standing stock still.

"For god sake Ronon, don't make everything a battle please. Just sit down," Sheppard argued throwing himself into his chair. Sheppard let go of the breath he'd been holding as he watched Ronon finally sit down. He watched his friend's face, stoic as ever but Sheppard understood he was hurt from being kept in the dark. He was angry too and holding on to it.

"Ronon I didn't tell you for exactly the reason you just showed," Sheppard explained leaning forward on his desk. "We need Kovack alive and well. We need him to be able to implicate the IOA members involved in this. There's a matter of leaking classified information as well as using one of our personnel to bring in Kovack. You know Kovack is a victim here too?" Sheppard stated as he heard Ronon snort in reply.

"Ronon, he was used by the IOA. He was forced in to coming here and as a result he's lost his family. He's not the bad guy here," Sheppard explained patently. "We have to wait on Woolsey, he's at the SGC trying to get General O'Neill and General Landry on our side before we take on the IOA. Be patient buddy just a little bit longer. Maybe we can get something good out of this," Sheppard pleaded with Ronon.

"Oh and don't think you're getting away with frightening Rodney. He's supposed to be a friend Ronon, I won't have you treating a team member like that," Sheppard barked at Ronon.

**TBC... Please review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

* * *

Richard Woolsey paced his quarters, having returned to them after his meeting with General Landry and General O'Neill. They'd taken the laptop and memory stick to Colonel Carter and Dr. Bill Lee to see if between them they could glean anything.

Woolsey had been loathed to return to Coolidge's office, he was nervous and as the situation gained in momentum he knew it showed. He remembered his time with General O'Neill at the hands of the Replicators. His nerves had gotten the better of him then, he was damned if he'd let down the people he'd come to see as more than simply 'staff' down again. He'd promised Ronon and Orla he'd fight for them and they'd believed him. In his own mind Woolsey felt now more than any time in his life he had to prove his word was worth something.

Woolsey sighed, the pacing was doing nothing to calm him. He stopped pacing and yanked at his jacket throwing it on the bed. The SGC was warm, adding his nerves to the equation meant he was sweating. He was brought out of his revere by a knocking at his door.

Woolsey opened the door to see General O'Neill, "General?" Woolsey uttered.

"Mr. Woolsey, General Landry and I would ask you to please rejoin us to discuss the... earlier matter," O'Neill cryptically requested, he was aware the IOA had ears everywhere.

"Very well General. I hope we can come to some kind of understanding this time," Woolsey replied playing along with the General. Woolsey moved to pick up his jacket and placed it back on. He walked out of his quarters and joined O'Neill walking down the corridor.

* * *

As the two men approached General Landry's office Mr. Coolidge approached, a feral smile upon his face, "Richard, how's everything going?" he asked.

"Actually I was about to resume my meeting with General O'Neill here and General Landry. Apparently we've been able to move on from our earlier meeting," Woolsey tentatively explained, his expression he hoped gave nothing away.

"Keep me in the loop Richard!" Coolidge demanded as he walked away from the two men.

Woolsey blew out a breath he'd been keeping when Coolidge was at safe distance. General O'Neill stared at Woolsey, "You know that man's a snake," O'Neill hissed.

"Oh that's not the half of it General. Never ever under estimate the IOA, especially James Coolidge. That man would sell his own grandmother if ordered to. He's dangerous," Woolsey snorted.

Woolsey and O'Neill finally entered General Landry's office surprised to see Colonel Carter and Dr. Lee already present.

Greetings and pleasantries over they were all about to move out toward the large table in the briefing room when General Landry stopped everyone.

"Before we get started I just wanted to state considering the delicate nature of this matter, that we actually swept this room and the briefing room for bugs. I hate to admit it but one was found in the briefing room. So as to not alert the IOA that we're aware of their bug we've left it in place for now. For now we'll just have to have the meeting in here, apologies for the lack of space. We've also posted two Marines outside to prevent _any _visitors," Landry angrily informed the group.

The three faces looked at the Generals in shock; to bug the SGC was insane but to make it a General's briefing room unbelievable. In unison the three faces nodded their understanding.

"Let's move on. Carter what can you tell us?" O'Neill asked.

"Bill and I studied both the laptop and the memory stick. We found information relevant to technology we didn't even know existed. There was information on a telepathic device, we read the information and yes it's been sent on this laptop to apparently Kovack's brother. We know from Kovack that it's a fake address as he has no brother," Carter began.

"It's true Kovack sent emails to this... bogus brother, though we lost the trail after it was re-directed from the SGC. Whoever it was intend for made sure it was re-routed through many countries before it found its destination. They've covered their tracks so well we'll never be able to really prove who received the information in the end," Carter continued trying to keep the technical jargon to a minimum.

"What you're saying is Mr. Woolsey and Dr. Kovack are telling the truth we just don't have any proof," Landry grouched.

"Technically... yes," Carter replied.

"Technically?" O'Neill repeated looking confused.

"We're saying it's the IOA behind this, Mr. Coolidge mainly, yes?" Carter waited for the nod of acknowledgement from the men about her. "We do have proof Kovack broke the Official Secrets Act he signed. That's enough to get him, but whoever's pulling Coolidge's strings, the blonde man he called him? We simply can't get to him. It's probably been planned this way." Carter revealed taking a breath before continuing.

"To have enough clout to pull on Mr. Coolidge's strings means covering your tracks would simply be a formality. Going on previous experience I'd say it was NID behind this but we'll never be able to connect any of it to anyone but the IOA. I'd put money on the NID using Coolidge as their fall guy?" Carter finished sitting back to watch her words being digested.

"So what can we do?" Woolsey demanded.

"You do nothing Mr. Woolsey, when the preverbal hits the fan I want you off this base and back on Atlantis," General Landry quickly interjected.

"But?" Woolsey uttered becoming angry the military were going to push him out because he was IOA.

"Richard, please listen. If I'm right, between Colonel Carter and Dr. Lee here we can work out some way for the emails to become flagged..." Landry started to explain before Dr. Lee interrupted him.

"Actually no we couldn't, Sir. See the emails were encrypted which is why it took time to read them. Because they're encrypted their contents remain hidden causing them to not get flagged. The best option if I may?" Lee offered suddenly remembering whose presence he was in.

"Go ahead doctor," Landry waved at the man to continue.

"Right, Mr. Woolsey you said Dr. Kovack revealed all to Colonel Sheppard in a drunken moment?" Lee looked to Woolsey for confirmation.

"Here's what I propose. You leave the laptop and USB stick here with us. The IOA will know nothing about them. Return to Atlantis as General Landry suggested and have this all come to light on your return. Have Colonel Sheppard inform you of Kovack's drunken behavior and confession. Then send a standard issue Atlantis laptop through the Stargate with Dr. Kovack. The IOA will believe the laptops Kovack's and undoubtedly it will get accidently destroyed. However we'll actually have the evidence here and with you having been here the whole time the incident occurred on Atlantis. Coolidge won't suspect the 'whistleblower' was actually another IOA member?" Lee rationalized; he looked at the people before him staring intently at him.

"How are you not military?" O'Neill said in astonishment.

"Sorry, I organize the raids for my Guild into Horde territory in World of Warcraft..." Lee stopped his explanation at seeing only Colonel Carter smile in understanding. "I can be sneaky if needed," he simply stated.

"I think we have a go people," Landry smiled rubbing his hands together delighted at the prospect of getting one over on the IOA.

* * *

Woolsey knocked on Coolidge's door waiting for him to beckon him in, as he did Woolsey turned the handle stepping inside an artificial smile plastered onto his face at the sight of Coolidge.

"Richard, so how did you get on? Manage to stick it to those macho military types?" Coolidge sneered as he indicated to Woolsey to sit.

Woolsey sat, "I think I made head way, let's just say Colonel Sheppard's walking on thin ice. After this meeting if the Colonel so much as sneezes without permission he'll be making his way back to the SGC and on to the Arctic base," Woolsey tried to snicker to seem in cahoots with the man in front of him.

Coolidge barked a laugh of pure delight, "Wonderful Richard. Would it be presumptuous to assume the Colonel will indeed be sneezing out of turn?"

"I'd say it was more than likely wouldn't you? Woolsey replied cringing at his own words.

"We must celebrate Richard, let's go to town eat a good meal, drink a good bottle or two and smoke expensive cigars!" Coolidge suggested.

"Let's not celebrate too early Jason and give away all we've achieved. I'm going to head back to Atlantis. Colonel Sheppard will no doubt be... annoyed at having to cancel his military shenanigans to watch over Atlantis in my absence. A good time for him to sneeze I'd surmise. Wouldn't you?" Woolsey answered casually.

"Oh Richard, remind me never to cross you. You're simply... a genius. Yes let's allow Colonel Sheppard enough rope to hang himself as it were. We'll celebrate all night long afterwards," Coolidge chuckled getting to his feet to shake Woolsey's hand.

* * *

Richard Woolsey stood in the gate room, his empty laptop case in one hand and small case in another, as the wormhole for Atlantis appeared he turned to look up at the control room. He nodded at the cold harsh face of Jason Coolidge before being instructed he could proceed through the Stargate.

Woolsey swallowed and made his way up the ramp and through the Stargate; the rest was in the hands of the SGC.

Woolsey stepped through the Stargate back into the familiar surroundings of the Atlantis gate room. He sighed with relief; his shoulders sagged just a little.

"Mr. Woolsey, Sir. Welcome home," Sheppard called out as he approached Woolsey.

"Thank you Colonel. It's good to see you and be home," Woolsey answered smiling a genuine smile.

"How'd it go?" Sheppard tried to tactfully ask. He was as desperate to know the outcome.

"I don't think here's the best place to... talk about the situation do you?" Woolsey stated.

"Umm... 'bout that, Ronon knows, he threatened McKay into revealing all," Sheppard sheepishly replied.

"Colonel I was only gone for a day and I thought he was with Teyla in New Athos?" Woolsey said tiredly.

"I know... there was a weather front so they both had to return to Atlantis. I told McKay so he'd stop complaining about Kovack in the brig. I guess Ronon smelled fear on McKay and went for him as it were," Sheppard joked trying to lighten the situation.

"This isn't a laughing matter Colonel. Between the SGC and I we've implemented a plan, if Ronon ruins this then I don't want to imagine the backlash he'll get," Woolsey snapped nervously. "Other than McKay and Ronon it's just you, me, Dr. Zelenka and Major Lorne who know about this?" Woolsey asked.

"Teyla too, she was with Ronon trying to prevent him from throwing McKay off a balcony," Sheppard casually added looking at his boots as he did so.

"This place is chaos. Colonel I want a meeting with everyone bar Dr. Kovack who knows about this situation in an hour, the conference room," Woolsey informed Sheppard before heading to the infirmary for his check up, mandatory for everyone off world even if they never made it past the SGC.

* * *

An hour later in the conference room Woolsey explained in detail what occurred at the SGC, the plan they'd implemented. Woolsey explained how the Colonel had become his patsy for which he apologized . Woolsey answered questions until the occupants of the room all understood what would happen next.

"Are we clear on everything?" Woolsey asked looking about the room.

"What about Orla?" Ronon replied his mood not having lightened any.

"It's my opinion Ronon, and at this moment in time only my opinion. If we can send back Dr. Kovack to Earth have him help us implement Mr. Coolidge and this blonde man successfully. We'll be a scientist short. I don't see why the SGC wouldn't consider re-employing Dr. Grant in her position on Atlantis considering how they terminated her employment. This is a big _if_ Ronon. When we send Dr. Kovack to the SGC I think Colonel Sheppard and Ronon should escort Dr. Kovack. We can use the guise of classified information requiring an appropriate escort," Woolsey relayed to the group before him.

"Sounds like a plan," Sheppard smiled rocking back on his chair before remembering to sit properly.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon left the brig, Sheppard had explained to Kovack exactly what was happening. The man didn't seem to care until the Colonel remarked that if Kovack helped them he'd ask for a deal to be made. Kovack might get to see his children once more.

"You think he'll help us?" Ronon casually asked.

Sheppard heard Ronon's voice waver slightly, he knew the big man was hoping for an ending like Woolsey described. "Can't see why not. The guys got kids after all. He can either help us and see them or spend the next 30 years in prison for treason," he answered.

Ronon nodded understanding the appeal in the deal they were offering Kovack.

**TBC... Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Thank you bailey1ak for your wonderful friendship and beta work.**

* * *

Twenty-four hours had passed since the meeting on Atlantis, fake reports appeared about a raucous event in the Atlantis bar followed by an elaborate drunken confession from Dr. Kovack implying he'd committed treason under the threat of blackmail from Mr. Coolidge and the IOA.

The forms completed and signed by Woolsey and Sheppard. Woolsey asked Sheppard to have Dr. Kovack brought to the gate room. The man had been allowed to shower and shave, change clothes and eat a good meal before he was going to be sent back to the SGC. Ronon growled and gnashed his teeth at the man at every opportunity he got. Sheppard however trusted Ronon to not endanger the plan in place, not if there was a remote possibility Orla could get her job back.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon waited in the gate room for Dr. Kovack to be brought in, a laptop inside a carry case laid at Sheppard's feet. Ronon held a small rucksack it was unusual for him to carry anything which wasn't a weapon but he'd packed his and Sheppard's civilian clothes. All angles covered Sheppard had warned.

Mr. Woolsey joined Sheppard and Ronon in the gate room. He confirmed his conversation earlier with General Landry. "Here Colonel, you'll need to submit this to General O'Neill or General Landry," Woolsey said holding out an envelope with the General's name written in McKay's scrawl.

"Sir?" Sheppard asked perplexed at the envelope.

"Dr. McKay hires and fires the scientists on Atlantis Colonel, I believe this is a request for the re-hiring of Dr. Grant on Atlantis from Dr. McKay. He's also stipulated after recent events he's unwilling to trust anyone in his laboratory other than Dr. Grant," Woolsey smiled looking at Ronon watching for his reaction, pleased at Ronon's smile.

"Good ole Rodney," Sheppard smirked tapping the envelope in his hands.

Major Lorne brought Dr. Kovack to the gate room in hand cuffs. Woolsey looked up at Chuck nodding at the man to begin dialing Earth.

Woolsey had been in contact with the SGC earlier informing them of the situation which Colonel Sheppard had made Mr. Woolsey aware of not long after returning from the SGC yesterday.

Considering the severity of the matter he'd informed General Landry he'd be sending Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex as escorts for Dr. Kovack. They'd be bringing all the information gathered, the laptop and reports etc. General Landry accepted Mr. Woolsey's report and cleared the men to bring the doctor to Stargate Command.

* * *

Orla sat on the tube she was heading out to her new job. She'd been interviewed and offered the job despite the University's worries over her being overly qualified for the position. Yeah, she thought but as I can't explain exactly where I've been working I can't be too picky.

Orla scrapped her hair from her face despite it being the fall the underground was still hot. Her journey from Hampstead to the University College London wasn't too bad. She was jostled in her seat as she tried to read her book. On the underground it was amazing how men lost all chivalry.

Orla couldn't settle into her book, her mind kept wandering back to the night before; she'd spent a restless night still not able to get back into a routine of sleeping alone. She hadn't seen Ronon in what... eleven weeks, two and half months. When was it all supposed to get better she thought? She closed her eyes once more and his face flashed before her weary mind; she snapped her tired eyes open.

* * *

Three men stepped through the Stargate and into the SGC, two of the men each held the arm of the man in the middle.

As Colonel Sheppard, Ronon and their charge reached the end of the ramp in the gate room they were met by General O'Neill.

"General, Sir," Sheppard immediately acknowledged.

"Colonel Sheppard, Ronon," O'Neill in turn acknowledged. "This must be Dr. Kovack."

"Yes Sir," Sheppard answered swiftly.

"Well, Dr. Kovack, we've got a special accommodation just for you. It's minimalistic in design but I hear it's your thing of late," O'Neill sarcastically stated. O'Neill nodded to two nearby Marines who approached relieving Sheppard and Ronon of their charge.

"What'll happen to him?" Sheppard asked curiously.

"Depends on how much he co-operates," O'Neill surmised.

"Umm... General Sir, I... we have a favor to ask," Sheppard cautiously asked.

"What exactly is it you're after Colonel?" O'Neill replied aware the Colonel never asked for the simple favors in life.

"No disrespect Sir, is there anywhere secure?" Sheppard answered cryptically.

"Follow me," O'Neill replied walking away.

* * *

The three men sat in General O'Neill's office, the room alternated as an office between Landry and O'Neill.

"Colonel want to fill me in what kind of favor needs secrecy?" O'Neill responded as he sat in a chair.

"I'm sorry Sir, but with all the security concerning Dr. Kovack I thought we'd better be cautious. You see when all this happened, there was a Dr. Grant in Atlantis. She was used as a patsy to get Kovack to Atlantis. They claimed she was ill," Sheppard explained watching O'Neill nod his understanding.

"I know Sheppard, I spent time with her," O'Neill stated.

"Ronon here lived with Orla... Dr. Grant for a year before they sent her back to Earth. Every doctor came to the same conclusion bar Dr. Jacobs... she was sane. He found her to have PTSD. Now we know why. I guess what I want to ask..." Sheppard said gingerly.

"Can Orla come back to Atlantis? Last I heard she'd had her employment terminated," O'Neill answered.

"Only because you all used her! There's nothing wrong with her, why can't she be asked if she wants to come back to Atlantis!" Ronon roared his temper starting to fray.

O'Neill watched the aggressive statement offered by Ronon. "I do understand Ronon but what's done is done?" he replied casually.

"Then undo it before I do," Ronon barked threateningly.

"General O'Neill, Sir, I have a letter from Dr. McKay. He's responsible for the hiring of scientific staff on Atlantis. He's stated he won't hire anyone new, he doesn't trust anyone after Kovack," Sheppard explained handing the envelope over to the General.

"Well why didn't you say so Colonel," O'Neill tutted taking the envelope opening it pulling out the letter he read its contents. O'Neill nodded his head as he read the letter before placing it on the table before him and leaning forward.

"If we can locate Dr. Grant and she wants to come back, then her paperwork would be a formality. We don't know where she is, her subcutaneous tracker was removed before she left the SGC. We know what city she's in but other than that," O'Neill tried to placate Ronon.

"She's from London, how many people can there be there?" Ronon asked looking at Sheppard for answers.

"Ronon didn't Orla ever talk to you about London?" Sheppard groaned.

"Yeah, something about cockneys and Royal families," Ronon muttered confused at what Sheppard was trying to make him understand.

"Ronon there's about 7.5 million people living in London alone!" Sheppard explained watching Ronon's face register the enormity of the situation.

"How do we find her, what about McKay?" Ronon couldn't comprehend that many people on one world never mind as just one city.

"Listen up we don't want to bring any more people to the SGC. Here's what we'll try. When an ex-employee applies for a new job usually HR are notified for a reference. There's a standard address people are given to use to get a reference. If she's working they'll know about it. It could be a starting place. Let me look into this further, Ronon, this isn't something I can get done in an hour so, try to keep it together and don't wreck our gym!" O'Neill instructed as he got to his feet.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon sat in the mess hall of the SGC.

They were bored waiting for news, "Sheppard how much longer will this take? I can't just sit here," Ronon grumbled.

"I don't know Ronon, there's not much else we can do. Not like we can just pop over to London," Sheppard moaned equally frustrated at waiting.

Ronon sat up as he noticed his friend Teal'c enter the mess hall, "Hey, It's Teal'c," Ronon nudged Sheppard's tray.

Sheppard looked up to see the large man approaching their table, his tray laden with food. Sheppard moved his tray over allowing the man as much space as he could.

"May I join you gentlemen?" Teal'c asked.

"Hey Teal'c, course you can, good to see you again," Ronon smiled greeting Teal'c.

Teal'c nodded his head at the Satedan before seating himself beside Colonel Sheppard. "Ronon Dex it is good to see you also again also. Colonel Sheppard, it is a pleasure to see you," Teal'c replied before slicing into his Salisbury steak. "I hear you brought a traitor back to Earth for a trial?" Teal'c continued.

"He's not been found guilty yet, guess that's what he's been brought back for," Sheppard answered.

The men spent the next forty minutes catching on up each other's news and life in general.

"I was most sorry to hear of Orla Grant's diagnosis and dismissal. I found her a most pleasant woman to talk with," Teal'c stated.

Sheppard kicked Ronon to get his attention. Once the big man was staring at him Sheppard gave him a warning look reminding him to say nothing. "Yeah, we were pretty cut up about it, 'specially Ronon here," Sheppard carefully replied. He knew Teal'c would be as furious at the situation as he and Ronon were they just couldn't risk such an open conversation at this stage.

Ronon glared at Sheppard, "Not a good time," he calmly spoke.

As Sheppard steered the conversation onto calmer matter General O'Neill approached the table, "Gentlemen," O'Neill said announcing his presence.

"General, Sir," Sheppard answered getting to his feet to be dismissed by the General.

"So, Colonel, bet Teal'c and Ronon here aren't letting you get a word in edge ways," O'Neill smirked.

"Oh you know Sir; they just won't shut up," Sheppard grinned at the two stoic men beside him plainly ignoring his comments.

"Take a walk with me gentlemen, Teal'c we still on for this afternoon?" O'Neill inquired waiting for the look of worry to appear on his large friends face at the mention of their fishing trip.

"Undomesticated equines wouldn't keep me away." Teal'c muttered sarcastically.

"Good. Gentlemen," O'Neill said walking out of the mess hall.

* * *

The three men entered O'Neill's office, Ronon closing the door behind him.

"We've got a lead on Orla, she's working at a University in London she has a position teaching astrophysics. There's an address for her in Hampstead," O'Neill looked specifically at Ronon waiting for him to nod his acknowledgement.

"If I give you permission Colonel to take Ronon off this base you have to be responsible for his actions. You're both aware I could simply send someone from the SGC to do this but seeing as you're both here anyway. I'm guessing you also brought different clothing with you?" O'Neill asked positive of the response he would get.

"Yes Sir, we thought as we'd be here and all," Sheppard reasoned casually.

"As you're probably both aware the Daedalus is still in orbit over the SGC for the next two days. I'll speak with Colonel Caldwell and get him to beam you over to a military base near London. Can't have you both beaming down into the middle of Oxford Street, tourists and alike might find it odd," O'Neill chuckled to himself.

**TBC... Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

** Thanks once again to bailey1ak and Imbx for your help with locations and ideas. Can anyone spot that I like Grey's Anatomey?**

* * *

Colonel Caldwell greeted the two new arrivals on board the Daedalus.

"Colonel Sheppard," Caldwell said nodding his head to Sheppard.

"Colonel Caldwell," Sheppard answered nodding in return.

"Ronon," Caldwell repeated his welcoming nod.

"Colonel," Ronon nodded in reply.

"Nice look gentlemen," Caldwell smiled indicating the unusual sight of Ronon and Sheppard in Earth civilian clothes.

"Don't know how you can wear them, no room to move," Ronon complained pulling at the light sweater he wore.

"You'll get used to it Ronon," Sheppard stated feeling just as uncomfortable in the jacket he wore.

"Gentlemen follow me and I'll update you on the situation," Caldwell instructed moving out from the bridge heading to the mess hall.

* * *

Inside the small mess hall Caldwell instantly walked up to the coffee maker pouring a cup he offered one to Sheppard and Ronon. Coffee's in hand they walked to a nearby table.

"London has no army military bases as such nearby so we'll be beaming you to the nearest RAF base..." Caldwell started before Ronon interrupted him.

"RAF base?" Ronon uttered confused at the term.

"Royal Air Force, the British equivalent of the US Air force," Sheppard explained.

"As I was saying, the nearest RAF base is RAF Northolt. It's classified as a flying base meaning they have air traffic coming in and out constantly. It's also the safest; its security can at short notice cope with the arrival or departure of the Queen and other members of the Royal family. It's also used by the British government so we're pretty confident it's our best option," Caldwell said before taking a drink of coffee.

"The officer in charge of the base is Group Captain Andrews; he's expecting you both to beam down to his office. Remember they're doing us a favor gentleman and please try to remember protocol. We've not yet had too much interaction with the British forces as such so please try not to blow any chances of us doing so in the future," Caldwell finished draining his coffee.

"Yes Sir," Sheppard instantly responded, "What about Ronon? Do we keep quiet about the fact he's not from Earth," Sheppard hesitantly added.

"Group Captain Andrews has the highest security clearance. He's been given details on you both. To be honest I'd imagine it would be best not to discuss the matter with anyone other than Group Captain Andrews. Details of Orla's work place and home were sent along with the request to beam you both down there. Grp Capt. Andrews is looking into gathering more information for you. He's asked you be ready to beam down in thirty minutes," Caldwell said looking at his watch, "make that fifteen minutes gentlemen," Caldwell responded getting to his feet effectively ending the conversation.

Fifteen minutes later the two men stood on the bridge of the Daedalus waiting to be beamed down to Earth. "Good luck gentlemen," Caldwell called out as he nodded to Major Marks.

"Thank you Sir," Sheppard replied a moment before the white beam encompassed the men sending them to Earth.

* * *

The white beam dissipated revealing Sheppard and Ronon obviously no longer on the Daedalus. The men looked at the man before them, he smiled as he approached.

"Welcome to RAF Northolt gentlemen, I'm Group Captain Andrews," The officer explained. Andrews was tall, six foot and thin. He had a pleasant face and firm handshake.

Sheppard instantly recognizing the man's authority saluted him, "Sir, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard," he announced himself.

"At ease Colonel Sheppard. I'm assuming you must be Specialist Ronon Dex?" Andrews smiled offering his hand in greeting.

Ronon took the man's hand, "That's right, Sir," he answered cautiously looking at Sheppard who's expression showed surprise at the big man's recognition of authority.

"Now I've been informed you're here to bring back a Dr. Grant to Atlantis. I'm presuming Dr. Grant will be willing to go?" Andrews asked.

"She'll want to come home," Ronon answered quickly without doubt.

"Good. We've looked into the information we received on Dr. Grant. She shares a flat in a place called Hampstead as you already know. Her flat mate is one Miss Carla Butler. Works from home mostly apparently. Dr. Grant's working at the University College London; in fact her last lecture for the day is over shortly. In my opinion you'd be better going directly to the flat than traipsing across London hoping to make it before Dr. Grant leaves," Andrews commented looking at Sheppard and Ronon for their agreement.

"Good plan Sir, don't want to be chasing Orla across London," Sheppard agreed.

"Good I'll get one of my men to take you to the motor pool, one of our drivers will escort you where you need to go," Andrews informed them.

"Thank you Sir," Sheppard immediately replied.

* * *

Sheppard and Ronon were escorted to their vehicle and their driver Sergeant Murray.

"Sirs, I have a Land Rover awaiting you both." Murray stated.

"Perfect Sergeant, here's where we need to get to. Group Captain Andrews thinks we need to head to Hampstead," Sheppard said handing the address over to the Sergeant.

"No problem Sir, would you mind if I set the radio for traffic updates? No point getting stuck in a traffic jam if it can be avoided," Murray asked.

"Sure whatever gets us there," Sheppard replied.

Murray held the door open for Sheppard, "Thank you Sergeant."

"Pleasure Sir," Murray acknowledged.

Ronon raised his eyebrow at the formality, "How long will it take to get Hampstead?" Ronon asked Murray.

"Seat belts Sirs, I'm sorry it's the law here. Hampstead? Hard to tell at this time of day Sir, a lot will depend on traffic but usually about 30-40 minutes," Murray answered as he powered the Land Rover's ignition.

"You okay Ronon?" Sheppard asked noticing Ronon no longer paying attention to either him or Murray.

Ronon shrugged his shoulder, "I guess..." he replied. In truth he was far from alright. He was nervous, he had no idea why but he was. He wanted nothing more than to see Orla again, but what if she'd moved on. Didn't want him anymore? Ronon knew Orla loved him but as far as she was concerned they'd never be together again. If she'd been forced to move on and was happy?

"Ronon, you know it's gonna be okay?" Sheppard tried to quell the anxiety he was pretty sure the big guy was going through.

Ronon stared at Sheppard for a moment before turning to look out of the vehicle at the mass of life flashing past him.

* * *

The Land Rover came to a halt outside the flat Orla was sharing with Carla. Ronon and Sheppard stepped out of the vehicle looking up at the door.

"Ready Chewie?" Sheppard said trying to lighten Ronon's mood.

"I guess..." Ronon replied, his palms suddenly sweating.

Sheppard rang the bell feeling nervous himself though _he_ had no reason to be.

The door opened and a tall blonde appeared before the men, Sheppard instantly noticed she had legs which were never ending, long blonde hair and face which wouldn't have been out of place in Vogue. Sheppard turned to Ronon wondering if the big guy had noticed, he hadn't.

Ronon took note of the woman who answered the door must be Carla he thought. He laughed to himself, he imagined Orla thinking her flat mate was everything she'd always wanted to be. Tall and leggy. He didn't want Orla to change one bit, he liked being able to scoop her up and give her bear hugs on his lap as they watched movies.

"You must be 'the' Ronon Dex and John Sheppard?" Carla asked smiling as she did.

"You know who we are?" Sheppard inquired caught off guard.

"Of course, Orla has shown me pictures of you both. Said you were working abroad though. Never mentioned you'd be stopping by," Carla answered stepping back to beckon the men into the building.

"Is she home?" Ronon gruffly spoke.

"Not yet, another ten minutes maybe. Come on through," Carla offered walking into the flat.

Sheppard and Ronon joined Carla inside the flat, both men feeling awkward.

"So why are you here? You know maybe I shouldn't even let you in. Orla's been trying to cope with your separation and then out of the blue you arrive on her door step. What do you want?" Carla demanded her eyes narrowing as she tried to read Ronon's expression.

"To take her home," was all Ronon said.

"How can you do that? Her contract was cancelled," Carla bit back.

Sheppard turned to look at Ronon, "Ronon, remind me to have a conversation with that girlfriend of yours about the Secrets Act," Sheppard hissed quietly.

"We can't reveal anything it's all to do with our employer and the contract we all signed. All we can tell you is we're here to bring Orla home." Sheppard reassured her with confidence.

Carla looked at then men and Sheppard knew that she was weighing up their words and sizing them up to be honest. "Orla will be overwhelmed, but extremely happy to hear the news," she said to Sheppard before turning to look at Ronon, "and seeing you might just do in the poor girl. She has missed you terribly, although she tries to hide it from me." Carla smiled at the two, "Can't wait to see her reaction."

Sheppard looked at Ronon, who was still looking a bit tense about the reunion. He took a step closer to Carla and gave her a wink before speaking in a conspiratorial voice, "Actually, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to get out of here. Maybe go get something to eat or drink, give these two loved birds some time alone to… get reacquainted."

"Have you ever been to London, John?" Carla asked with a grin on her face, instantly liking the way the man thought.

"Why no… I have not," he replied, with a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"Then if your sure Orla won't freak out being left alone with Mr. Mc Stud Muffin, there are a few things you should see before you leave," she said with a wink. Carla chuckled watching Ronon's face scowl in confusion. "Just let me get my things."

* * *

Orla trudged up the road toward her flat, she was tired. Today had been the pits! Not only had she coped with students nearly as cocky as McKay all day, she'd had the tube ride home from hell. When she'd given up on her book she'd sat quietly until some city worker decided to try for a date. She'd normally be flattered but the guy was sleazy he'd made it obvious what it was he wanted. Never more than this afternoon did she wish Ronon was there to drag her away from the bedlam of her new life.

Orla pushed her key into the door and stepped inside walking into the kitchen. Wearily she dropped her bags on the floor pulling at her jacket. All she wanted was a long soak in the bath, her P.J.'s and eventually her bed.

Carla entered from the living room closing the door behind her, "Orla? You okay?" she asked.

"No, tired, in need of... never mind," Orla wearily explained. How many times could she say no, I need Ronon.

"What's up?" Orla asked as she tried to move passed Carla.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just heading out to dinner with John Sheppard," Carla admitted waiting for Orla's reaction.

"That's good," Orla replied not hearing Carla.

"We'll leave you with Ronon," Carla replied waiting for the information to be acknowledged.

"Okay thanks," Orla answered pulling her hair loose from its braid.

"Orla have you heard me?" Carla chuckled.

"Not really Carla I need to get changed," Orla uttered walking toward her bedroom.

"Okay but I'm heading out with Sheppard," Carla repeated waiting for the information to register.

"Okay," Orla called out walking into her bedroom, stopping for a moment her mind absorbing what Carla had said.

Orla walked back into the hallway to see a smirking Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard waving at her as he slipped out of the door with Carla.

Orla froze, she was hallucinating, _John Sheppard_...

Orla moved on auto pilot, she was tired but her brain couldn't work out the sight of John Sheppard. Orla pushed open the living room door the sight of Ronon standing in the room arms folded hit her like a freight train.

**TBC... Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA nor am I making a profit from this.**

**A/N - Here's the last chapter, thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I really hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Huge thank you to bailey1ak for your friendship and wonderful beta work. To Imbx, your encourgement and help is always treasured.**

**To Mechia135 and hifield for your constant reviews, I thank you.**

* * *

Orla looked into the face of her lover sure he must be an apparition of her exhausted mind.

She couldn't bring herself to say anything, the shock of seeing Ronon's image had left her numb, she swayed slightly sure her legs were going to go from underneath her.

Ronon watched as Orla enter the room her face frozen in shock. He wanted to move to her, take her in his arms until he saw the hesitancy in her. Panic threatened to overwhelm him, she wasn't happy to see him. He kept his arms folded knowing his usually strong hands would shake with uncertainty.

"Orla?" Ronon hoarsely cried.

Orla closed her eyes she was losing her mind she was sure. She opened her eyes and he was still there, she tried to say something, anything, but she couldn't think, eventually she stared at him disbelief evident, "How... how... how did you get here?" she finally uttered.

"Daedalus," Ronon replied.

"Are... you real?" Orla asked as tears welled in eyes.

"Little one," Ronon huskily called out as he watched the tears fall freely down her face. As her hand flew to her mouth to contain the sob trying to escape Ronon moved toward her wrapping his arms about her, drawing her into him.

Orla felt Ronon's arms envelop her and lost all coherent thought, her legs buckled and she reached out to hold onto him, her sob buried in his chest.

"Orla," Ronon cried as he buried his face into her hair himself on the verge of tears.

They held onto each other fiercely until Orla raised her head from Ronon's chest and mumbled, "Why? Why are you here Ronon?"

"Take you home little one. Come home please," Ronon pleaded.

"How? I... it's not possible," Orla cried burying herself into him once more.

Ronon leant down picking up her up, he moved over to the couch. He sat with Orla curled up in his lap softly crying, hearing her cry was breaking his heart. "Orla," he whispered forcing her to look up into his face, he brushed away the tears from her face before slowly lowering his mouth to Orla's the contact making them both moan with desire.

Ronon gently brushed his mouth over Orla's once more before gently capturing her mouth, his kiss soft at first. He slowly increased the pressure of the kiss until they had to break the kiss, both panting for air and in need.

Ronon lowered his head wanting to taste Orla's kiss once more, as he did his tongue gently lapped at her lower lip. On hearing Orla whimper with pleasure he deepened the kiss, his tongue loving hers.

Ronon pulled back from Orla his hands cupping her face, "I want you Orla... I need you," Ronon breathlessly demanded.

Orla looked at Ronon's face, his eyes heavy with lust his face flushed with need. She wanted him so badly. Orla moved on his lap so she could straddle him, with need Orla ground herself onto him, she heard him growl with desire. Her own whimpers swallowed by Ronon's demanding mouth.

As they broke apart once more Orla uttered, "Ronon, please... I ... need you."

Ronon held onto Orla tightly as he stood, she in turn wrapped her legs about Ronon's waist. They moved toward her bedroom, Ronon placed Orla gently on the bed. He shook with need, his breath becoming ragged as he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in this woman forever.

* * *

Ronon gathered Orla into his embrace once more before rolling her on her back, his arms taking his weight so as to not crush her. He wanted her again but knew they didn't have much time before Sheppard would return and Orla would have questions.

Ronon kissed Orla's throat his tongue trailing a path downwards. He groaned in pleasure, how he'd missed his Orla.

Ronon touch was driving Orla insane, when he planted kisses on her throat she started to lose all reason, she'd missed him so much. She felt him gently lick at the hollow of her throat before moving lower, Orla trembled.

"Ronon, please... stop please, I can't..." Orla cried.

"Don't want to," Ronon growled in response.

"Please..." Orla begged. "John and Carla will be home soon and I've no idea what's happening here. Talk to me please?" Orla pleaded as Ronon rolled onto his back pulling Orla onto him.

Ronon explained what had occurred over the last few days to an astonished Orla.

"They used me?" she uttered appalled at how the IOA had so casually played with her life. She heard Ronon snarl and swear in Satedan before tightening his hold on her.

"I'd like to kill that Coolidge. He was a coward the last time we met now, he's just scum," Ronon hissed in distaste.

"I can go home?" Orla whispered.

"Came to bring you home," Ronon nuzzled into Orla's hair breathing in its scent reveling in its softness.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again Ronon," Orla admitted quietly.

"Neither did I little one. Lost it a bit," Ronon divulged tentatively.

"Lost it? Oh Ronon, what did you do?" Orla gasped afraid to hear Ronon's admission.

"Hit Lorne, held Woolsey at gunpoint that sorta thing," Ronon explained casually.

"Ronon!" Orla cried looking at Ronon, she was unsure if she wanted to know the story or not.

"It's okay, you're back. Never letting you go again Orla," Ronon growled gathering Orla into his arms.

Orla turned to face Ronon her face showing a sudden realization. "I have to pack Ronon."

"No you don't, not letting you get out of our bed for months," he chuckled.

Orla laughed, "What'd you have me walk about it? I handed back my uniform you know. Or maybe you wouldn't mind me walking to the mess hall in just my underwear?" she teased,

Ronon grinned aware Orla was teasing him. He rolled Orla onto her back, his reply a rumbling grunt, "I'd kill any man who saw you naked," he teased.

"What about Carson?" Orla giggled hearing Ronon quietly chuckle knowing he was trying to be stoic.

"Fine, any man other than Carson," Ronon replied. "Maybe you'd better pack," Ronon relented.

* * *

Ronon moved the few bags Orla had into the living room, as Orla hurried about the flat checking for anything she'd forgotten, they heard Carla's key in the front door.

Sheppard and Carla entered the flat and walked into the living room. "Hey kids we're home!" Sheppard hollered smiling as he caught sight of a smiling Ronon rolling his eyes at Sheppard.

"Hey Orla… You okay?" Carla asked as she came to stand beside Orla.

Orla smiled, "How could I not be?" Orla answered looking at Ronon.

Carla squeaked in delight and threw her arms around her friend. "I'm so pleased. I'm not happy you're leaving but I can understand you wanting to be with Mr. Mc Stud Muffin over there," Carla giggled nodding her head in Ronon's direction, the term once again lost on the ex-Runner.

Orla laughed out loud at the nickname Carla had chosen for Ronon. Walking over to Ronon she looked into his scowling face and put her arms about him, "My Stud Muffin," she chuckled.

The trio spent a little longer with Carla, talking about the meal they'd shared. Carla had introduced John to Indian food. He'd loved the spices and different flavors. Sheppard had sent Murray back to RAF Northolt, asking him to return a few hours later. When he did they bid farewell to Carla, Orla promising to visit the next time she was in England and Sheppard promising to return the dinner date next time he found himself back in England.

* * *

The vehicle set off for the base, it took thirty minutes to reach the RAF camp. Sergeant Murray escorted the trio from the motor pool passed the officer's mess to Group Captain Andrews's office. Sergeant Murray knocked at the door opening it as soon as instructed to enter.

"Sir, I have Colonel Sheppard, Specialist Dex and Dr. Grant here," Murray said standing at attention.

"Ahh Sergeant Murray at ease, please gentlemen and lady of course, do come in. Thank you Murray, that'll be all," Andrews ordered saluting the Sergeant before he left and acknowledging the three visitors.

"Sir," Sheppard saluted.

"At ease Colonel," Andrews said returning Sheppard's salute. "Dr. Grant, I presume?" Andrews continued offering his hand in greeting,

"That's correct Group Captain," Orla smiled.

"Of course Specialist Dex, good to see you again," Andrews greeted the ex-Runner.

Ronon nodded in reply shaking his hand still uncomfortable with the Earth greeting.

"You'll want to contact the Daedalus Colonel?" Andrews said matter of factly.

"Yes Sir, excuse me," Sheppard replied as he placed his radio microphone in place, Sheppard tapped the com link open, "Colonel Caldwell, this is Colonel Sheppard," Sheppard waited.

"Colonel Sheppard, are you ready to be beamed aboard?"Caldwell asked.

"In about one minute Colonel," Sheppard replied as he placed a small beacon in Orla's shirt pocket.

"Group Captain Andrews Sir, thank you for your hospitality. We'll be leaving now Sir," Sheppard announced saluting his superior one more time.

"Pleasure was ours Colonel Sheppard," Andrews returned, acknowledging Sheppard's salute.

"We're ready Daedalus," Sheppard confirmed.

A bright white light filled Andrews office, when it dissipated he was the only occupant of the room.

* * *

The white beam faded to reveal the familiar bridge of the Daedalus.

"Good to have you back Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Dr. Grant," Caldwell greeted the trio.

"Colonel Caldwell," Sheppard replied.

"Ready to beam to the SGC? No offence Colonel, but you're being here is intruding on my down time," Caldwell exclaimed.

"Beam away Colonel," Sheppard replied.

The white beam engulfed the trio beaming them directly into the SGC's gate room.

General Jack O'Neill stood in the gate room smiling at the small group, "Welcome back, Dr. Grant, Orla. Good to see you again," O'Neill grinned walking over to the small scientist and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you General O'Neill," Orla brightly replied.

"The paper works been pushed through, so if you sign this contract Orla you're once again an employee of this wondrous establishment!" O'Neill gently mocked.

"Have a pen?" Orla smiled.

"Of course, I'm a General, we carry one for all emergencies," O'Neill teased handing Orla a pen.

Orla signed her name on the dotted line, taking a copy for herself she handed the rest back to O'Neill.

"I guess that means you're officially okayed to return to Atlantis," O'Neill remarked as he turned to face the glass partition. "Walter, if you please," O'Neill called out.

The chevrons locked into place as the Stargate dialed Atlantis' address. The SGC's IDC was sent through the General nodded in goodbye as the three figures stepped forward into the Stargate's wormhole.

* * *

When the three figures stepped through into Atlantis' gate room, a small gathering waited to welcome them home.

Mr. Woolsey stepped forward smiling "Ronon, Colonel Sheppard, glad you found our Dr. Grant. Welcome home… Orla," Woolsey offered smiling but clearly uncomfortable trying to be so casual.

"Thank you Mr. Woolsey," Orla returned the man's smile.

"Oh my god! Welcome home sweetie! Can't stand waiting for you to get around to us," Laura cried out launching herself at her friend.

Orla was nearly knocked off her feet as Laura ran into her. She hugged her friend, Teyla and Jennifer joining in as the Amigos were once again reunited.

As McKay waited for the Amigos to calm down he approached Ronon, "You may think as Orla's back I'll let you off the hook. I won't you know, we're not nearly even yet," Rodney glared.

Orla had witnessed the confrontation between Rodney and Ronon, she approached Rodney.

"Dr. McKay?" Orla called out.

"What? Oh, Orla, umm… welcome back," Rodney patted Orla on the back. "See you in the morning?" he asked.

A thunderous roar greeted Rodney's question, Rodney jumped, "Fine, I'll see you soon," McKay uttered walking off pouring scorn on all Satedan's.

"What was that all about?" Orla asked looking at a sheepish Ronon and a smug Sheppard.

"You might wanna bunk with one of the Amigos for a bit, Rodney still hasn't forgiven Ronon for being… grouchy. Your quarters I'm afraid remind me of that movie Pacific Heights," Sheppard chortled.

"Oh Ronon what did you do?" Orla asked as she threaded her arms around Ronon's waist.

"Umm, Teyla's also still sore about it too, she keeps hitting me with the bantos rods when I'm not looking," Ronon added almost pouting.

"So you deserved it," Orla giggled.

"Pretty much," Ronon added smiling at the woman in his arms.

* * *

Ronon slowly moved against Orla's naked body, he pressed his arousal into the soft form of the woman beneath him. Orla looked wide eyed at Ronon "Already?" she huskily asked.

"I missed you Orla, so much. You're my addiction and I don't want a cure," Ronon whispered as he gently kissed Orla's throat.

Orla smiled, "Ronon Dex, you going all romantic on me?" Orla gently chided her lover.

Ronon raised his head from Orla's throat. He looked at her grinning, "Would you prefer it if I slapped your ass and said good job?" he laughed.

Orla pretended to become indignant, "If you did, I'd shoot you with your own gun."

"Arrggghhh, now who's getting all romantic, spoken like a true Satedan woman," Ronon bellowed grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well I'm from Earth so watch it. Earth women are far fiercer," Orla retorted as Ronon began nuzzling her neck once more.

"Knew I loved you for a reason," he chuckled.

"I love you too Ronon," Orla uttered silkily.

"I love you more," Ronon moaned as he silenced Orla with his hot demanding mouth.

**Please review**

**A/N 2 - I've deliberately left Mr. Coolidge's fate at the hands of the IOA vague for a few reasons. One being as the IOA are based on Earth it would be the SGC and not Atlantis who'd be involved with the IOA, (although no doubt Mr. Woolsey would add his feelings in a report or two), deciding his fate. Secondly as the outcome wouldn't be immediate I can leave it to you to decide his final outcome. **


End file.
